Loop
by Eun-Jung
Summary: Everyone suffers at least one tragedy, if not more. Some will discover Death is not the greatest of pains nor the greatest of punishments. KB
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer**: "Yu Yu Hakusho", its characters, plots, etc. do not belong to me.  
**Author's Note**: This story is a continuation from the series, not an alternate universe high school fanfic. "What He Said, She Said" would better fit the latter category.  
This story is formerly known as "White" and retitled "Loop."

* * *

**Loop  
Chapter 1: Beginning  
**

* * *

"Hm, good morning, Genkai-chan!" a girl with sky-blue hair and amethyst eyes greeted cheerily as she ran down the steep sidewalk to catch up with a shorter young girl with pink hair plaited into one braid. The smaller girl ahead turned around and smiled gently at her long-time childhood friend. 

"Good morning, Botan-chan. Did you sleep in a little today?" Genkai politely waited until Botan caught up with her. After the other female had caught up, the pair resumed walking towards their destination.

Slightly panting for air, Botan replied with a merry grin, "Yeah, a little. Youko-chan turned off my alarm clock this morning--that little fox--and I also had a lot of homework to do last night. What about you?"

Genkai grinned smugly. "I didn't have a lot of work to do last night."

The other girl groaned at the unfairness, "Lucky. I always get a lot of homework every night."

"You should just quit private school and go to the public school, Botan-chan: you're just not cut out for it. Either that, or you should train your pet fox to do your homework for you instead of turning off your alarm clock."

After that comment and giggling at the thought, Botan gazed around to observe her surroundings. Spring mornings were always warm, well, at least in Botan and Genkai's neighborhood. The cherry blossom trees were already budding and would soon be ready to bloom. And as soon as they did bloom, the two high school girls would follow their childhood tradition and have picnics at Genkai's family temple.

The two teenage girls, both dressed in different high school uniforms, walked together to a nearby bus stop. Botan was dressed in a black jacket, a white-buttoned-and-collared shirt, a red bow around her neck, and a black knee-length skirt. Genkai wore a green jacket, a white- buttoned-and-collared shirt, a blue tie, and a chocolate colored skirt.

"Keiko-chan and Urameshi are running behind as well this morning," Genkai commented as the two girls stood and waited for the public bus. "Probably because Keiko-chan is waiting for that slacker of a boyfriend of hers."

Botan giggled. "Or maybe Youko-chan went to their houses over night and turned off their alarm clocks as well."

"No, I just forgot to check my watch," Keiko answered as she walked up right beside Botan. The young brunette was dressed in the same uniform as Genkai. "And Genkai was right, Yusuke just slept in, like you, Botan-chan."

"Mm, whatever," Urameshi Yusuke groaned tiredly as he walked up behind his girlfriend Keiko. The young man was dressed in matching green jacket, brown slacks, and navy tie, the Sarayashki High School uniform for boys. "Hey, I had to work late at night, just to let you know. And I'll tell you, it isn't easy juggling a job, school work, AND training beneath Genkai at the same time."

"Feh," Genkai huffed. "You're just a slacker, slacker."

Yusuke shot the shorter girl a glare. "Shut up. I'm not going to put up with your smart-ass comments today, Genkai. I just might not even come to practice tonight"

Genkai shot Urameshi an equally challenging glare. "And if you don't, I'll just charge you double for the lessons, punk. You better show up."

As Yusuke growled angrily and muttered profane words beneath his breath, Keiko and Botan just sighed at the normality of the argument; the four students continued waiting for the public bus. Today was starting just like every other day.

* * *

Botan silently watched a floating figure from behind, her heart not ready for the encounter she would have to endure. The ferry girl was so enwrapped in her depressed thoughts she did not notice the figure come up right to her face. "Oi, when do you think you'll be able to take me to Spirit World, Botan? When I'm a hundred-year old ghost?" 

Botan jumped at the familiar voice; she was not prepared for this.

"Botan?"

The poor ferry girl could feel her tears coming to her eyes once more.

"Botan, are you all right?"

Gentle fingers cupped Botan's chin and raised her face, her reddened amethyst eyes looking into warm chocolate pools. "Botan, it's all right. None of this was your fault," Yusuke whispered softly as he placed his other hand on Botan's shoulder. "It's not your fault, Botan."

The tears now came as Botan grabbed the front of Yusuke's shirt and cried into his chest, her head shaking in disagreement. "No, it is, Yusuke! It is my fault that all of this happened! If I had only found out sooner, none of this would have happened! I could have prevented it--I could have saved your life and Keiko-chan's! I could have saved everyone!"

"Ssh," Yusuke hushed as he hugged Botan, trying his best to comfort his friend. "Botan, I told you, it's all right. Keiko-chan and Genkai 'baa-san have already moved on, Kuwabara and his sister escaped, and now I'll be joining Keiko-chan in the Spirit World."

"Yusuke, Shizuru-san and Kuwabara didn't make it," Botan murmured, her speech slurred with sobs.

"I know," Yusuke sighed. "But at least, they told Yukina-chan what happened, right?"

"Kurama-kun and Hiei are being briefed what happened by Koenma-sama right now," Botan answered. "I hate Koenma-sama; he shouldn't have allowed for this to happen. Yusuke, I'm going to fix all of this."

"Huh?"

Botan smiled at Yusuke as she wiped away her tears. "I'm going to find a way for you and Keiko-chan to fulfill your dreams."

* * *

"Yes," Kurama sighed as he sat at his spacious desk, on the phone. He pulled strands of silver hair back behind his ear, where all of his other hair was in a neat ponytail. "I will make sure my team gets onto that immediately. Do not worry, Kaibato-san. Everything will be handled accordingly and, hopefully, to your pleasure." And with that, Kurama hung up his phone and let out a groan of relief. 

"Why the hell am I doing this again?" Kurama demanded himself, leaning back in his chair. "Er, why did I choose this life instead of the other one? At least that one, I would not be stuck in traps of my own design and kill whoever annoyed me." The handsome young man held his face in his hands, groaning some more.

"Come on, Kurama. Your life can't possibly be THAT hard. I would expect someone like you to be able to take more punishment like this," a haughty voice chuckled in the darkened corners of Kurama's rather large office.

"Feh, for someone who does not know the experience, you speak rather confidently, Hiei," Kurama shot back. A smirking figure then revealed his self from the shadows, a taunting look glinting in his blood-red eyes.

"Well," Hiei shrugged with indifference. "I doubt then this news will make your day any better: Koenma says he wants to speak to you."

"What?" Kurama attention was suddenly caught as he watched Hiei carefully. "Why?"

"Should I care?" Hiei sniffed. "Probably about the business we still have to finish."

Kurama's shoulder's sagged as a small, sad smile crossed his gentle face.


	2. Fox

**Author's Note:** Please excuse some of the discontinuity within the story. I am trying my best to fix whatever errors that catch my eye. Hopefully, I will complete the story very soon.

* * *

**Loop  
Chapter 2: Fox  
**

* * *

"Puh. That was rather informative. I wonder if that prince could have taught us anything more useless."

Hands in his pockets and walking along, Kurama merrily laughed at Hiei's blunt sarcasm. His cynical personality never ceased to amuse the fox thief. "Well, if you consider our options, it was better than not being warned at all, Hiei. Anyway, it will make our search for the others easier. Instead of searching the entire world, Koenma has narrowed it down to four cities in Japan."

"Feh, it would have been better the other way. At least then I wouldn't still have this strong urge to punch him in the face," Hiei grunted carelessly as he walked along the trees while Kurama jovially strolled down a city sidewalk of the Human World. "I've been ticked at him ever since he made us official babysitters for Spirit World." No one, particularly anyone human, was closely about, so the two Detectives were able to converse freely without suspicion or worry.

"Get over it, Hiei. We would have volunteered for the assignment anyway. But on a lighter thought, Yukina-san will want to know this new development," Kurama noted, taking a quick glance at the blooming trees nearby. The pale, soft pinkish hues drew his verdant eyes to them, reminding him of a far off memory. "We'll have to tell her on our next visit to her work place."

Silence passed over the pair as Kurama continued to admire the cherry blossoms as he promenaded down the road. Other pedestrians would pause at their doings and take the time to stare at the beautiful young gentleman as he walked pass them indifferently. With his lustrous silver strands neatly tied back but flowing behind him in the wind, and his emerald eyes smiling at the gentle cherry blossoms and their shower, Kurama displayed the epitome of beauty, especially sporting an extremely handsome sable business suit.

Hiei, still fluttering from tree to tree like the shadow he was, narrowed his crimson eyes agitatedly as he carefully watched his friend mindlessly stroll around the corner. "Er, Kurama, watch out. You're going to--"

"Umph!"

'--run into that human girl.'

The silver-haired young man growled in slight annoyance as he found himself toppled over of a young lady (a very unseemly position for a young sir, especially himself). Kurama reddened at the thought of what other humans might think of him now. 'Hiei, you should do better to warn me about these things.'

'Feh, it's your own fault you weren't paying better attention,' the now hidden shadow barked telepathically. 'Don't blame your carelessness on me, fox.'

Ending his quick conversation with Hiei, Kurama rose up onto his own feet and stared down sorry at the female form on the ground. He sighed at his misfortune. "Sorry about that," he quickly apologized as he helped the young teenage girl up onto her feet. He prayed to God that she would not recognize him, and like many women before her, try and assault him. Those situations never ended nicely.

"It's all right," the girl smiled in an easy manner, not recognizing the young man at all. She casually dusted off her uniform black skirt and jacket. The kind mannerisms of the young lady gave no hint she had a clue to Kurama's identity, which gave him some relief. However, he recognized her all too well.

It was Botan.

The silver-haired human barely found his voice to speak. His emerald eyes were wide with shock and his lovely mouth was ajar in surprise. "But--But you're--"

"Oh, nothing is wrong with me. I'll be just fine. I'm just sorry I ran into you," the girl blushed, picking up her belongings she had dropped. She was oblivious to Kurama's true meaning and probably was better for it. "I'm really clumsy sometimes. I'm just hoping you're all right. I hope you weren't hurt or anything."

Shaking his fair head, he tried again, "No, what I meant to say was, you--"

The Botan look-alike took a quick glance at her watch and gasped when she saw the time. "OI! I'm going to be late for class! This just isn't my day today." Running off as fast as she possibly could, the blue-haired girl left a dazed Kurama behind her. Before she turned the next corner, though, she twirled around and waved a quick good-bye to the stunned taller man. "I'm sorry again for running into you! I hope you have a nice day!"

Kurama, without any argument, watched her dash away. And when he was more than sure the girl was out of earshot, he inquired out loud, "Did you see her face, Hiei?"

Sniffing with some agitation and laying lazily in a cherry blossom tree branch, the smaller demon answered carelessly, "Yes. Not only that, but I sensed her Spirit Energy as well."

"Is she--?"

With a demonic grin, Hiei's Jagan began to glow. "I guess we can tell Prince Charming we found the first one."

* * *

"Yes, they're all gone," Koenma affirmed, his mahogany eyes staring firmly into the shocked eyes of the three demons. The teenage form of the prince slightly slumped in posture, as if now he had lifted a heavy burden from his shoulders. However, Koenma's body tensed once more when he did not receive any immediate reactions from Kurama, Hiei, or Yukina. 

After a long moment of thought and silence, Kurama was the first one to ask questions. "Will we be allowed to avenge their deaths, Koenma-sama?" Kurama inquired with a dangerous low tone. From the corner of his verdant eyes, Kurama could see Hiei clenching his katana tightly in his bandaged fist; the fox smiled somewhat that his remaining friend shared his same thoughts.

"Yes," Koenma nodded with a tired sigh, waving his hand as a flag of acquiescent approval. He was tired of arguing against his employees for the day and decided it was better to agree. "If it shall make the two of you feel any better."

"Trust us," Hiei growled, cracking his knuckles in one hand. Blood lust was apparently etched onto his scarlet eyes. "It will."

"So now," Yukina whispered woefully, tears welling up in her eyes, "everyone but us is dead?" The ice maiden forced herself to draw back her tears, not wanting to break down in front of her remaining friends. She wanted to stay strong like them.

Koenma nodded resignedly at Yukina's question, slowly making his way behind his enormous business desk. The clapping of his shoes echoed through his office. Taking a large breath as he seated himself, Koenma replied, "Yes, Yukina-san. You, Botan, Hiei-san, and Kurama-san are the only one's left out of everyone. Anyone human is dead."

Right about then, George sauntered into Koenma's office, a grim expression on the blue ogre's face. "What is it now, George?" Koenma groaned, absolutely exhausted from the day's events. The Prince of Spirit World just wanted all of the complications to end.

"Koenma-sama," George reported dutifully, saluting his master formally. "All of the souls have been ferried safely to Spirit World. Botan just brought back the last one, and it was just reported into the records. The file will be handed to you shortly, Koenma-sama."

"Good." He allowed himself a breath of relief, glad that none of the souls had been consumed while in Demon World. At least something was going right. "Then please send Botan to my office as soon as possible, George. I would like to speak to her before she retires for the rest of the day. Oh, and please tell Botan she is granted the rest of the month off if she wants."

"Er, about Botan, Koenma-sama," George muttered while twiddling his fingers. When his prince gave him a sharp look, the blue ogre bent down and whispered something into the spirit's ear; he spoke so quietly, the three demons could not make out any words with their acute sense of hearing. Two seconds later, Koenma's face grew rather grave.

"I see. Well, then, George, make arrangements immediately so that we do not lose them."

"Yes, Koenma-sama. I'll do that immediately." Quickly bowing, George left the office.

Koenma then returned his attention to the demons, the three expectantly waiting for some information. "Has something happened to Botan in Demon World, Koenma-sama?" Kurama questioned, noticing the strained expression on the prince's face. The fox would be absolutely furious if another one of his friends had been overtaken by demons today.

"Hm? Oh, no, she made it back to Spirit World in one piece." With heavy relief, Kurama and Yukina both sighed in glee.

"Then what's the problem?" Hiei demanded, annoyed that Koenma was slowly dragging out the information.

He sighed in exasperation. "She's dead."

* * *

"Hm, I wonder who that tall handsome man was?" Botan pondered to herself as she continued running towards Meiou High. A giggle nearly escaped her lips when she remembered the stranger's lush grassy orbs: they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Well, in truth, he had been the most beautiful man she had ever seen: period. "But he gave me such a funny feeling. Hm, maybe he isn't a normal human? Well, who could be with that gorgeous face?"

Continuing to gush, Botan began to skip down the sidewalks instead of her frightened dash she had been holding. Her mind was currently dancing around on Cloud Nine. Sadly to say, the high school girl was kicked out of her daze when she heard a familiar school bell ring. She sighed at her misfortune, being the one who had missed the public bus this morning.

"Oi, Youko-chan is in so much trouble when I get back home! He's been such a troublemaker nowadays, especially with my alarm clock."

When the girl finally did make it to her class (and fortunately on time), she found her fellow female classmates all hoarding around a specific student and her laptop, the pack all giggling merrily. To Botan, it looked like a herd of black sheep all bawling over a new pasture. "What's going on?" she curiously questioned as she settled herself down into her own seat.

The girls looked up at Botan in shock, surprised that she was not beside them laughing and giggling as well. "Just checking out the hottest babe in all of Japan," one of them sputtered.

"Oh, not just in Japan, in the whole world!" another finished with a longing sigh.

"Where have you been, Botan-san?"

"We've only been in love with him for the last month."

"Is he really that handsome?" Botan wondered, rising out of her seat to get a better view of the compact computer. The cheery sky-locked girl, her lavender eyes full of curiosity, eagerly joined her friends to see the fuss.

Botan's classmates gasped at the girl's frivolous question. "He isn't handsome! HE'S BEAUTIFUL!" the all shouted in unison. To prove their point, they flipped around the laptop and showed Botan the picture they were presently ogling at. The girl's amethyst eyes grew wide as she recognized the face.

A shocked finger pointed at the smiling (not to mention utterly alluring) visage of Minamino Kurama. "Oh, my gosh! That's the guy from this morning!"

"This morning?"

Botan nodded her head feverishly as she took a closer look at the picture on the monitor. "I missed the public bus this morning, so I had to run all the way to school. While I was running here, I ran into this handsome guy, and I would have apologized further because I had pushed him down and all, but I was going to be late; so, I gave him a really quick apology and ran as fast as I could here."

Everyone stared at Botan in shock. A few girls had collapsed and others were trembling in anxiety. "Botan-san, are you telling us that you met Minamino-sama, are standing in front of us now, and did not die of happiness?"

"Eh heh." She did not like where the conversation was leading; she did not like how her classmates her furiously eyeing at her. She began to slowly step back towards the exit, praying she would make it in time. "Well, I had to get to school on time."

"Who cares about school when you're with Minamino-sama!"

"Ah, well--"

"BOTAN-SAN! WE'RE NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU!"

About then, Botan began to run through Meiou's halls for her life. Right on her tail was the rest of her classmates, all running her down like she was ultimate prey. "Wah! I'm sorry, everyone! I didn't mean to!"

* * *

Turning sharply on her heel, Botan stomped towards Koenma's office door, more than ready to leave her employer's presence. When she threw the door open in rage, Botan nearly ran into Kurama, who had been patiently waiting with Hiei and Yukina for their summoning. 

Smiling at seeing Botan, Kurama greeted warmly, "Mm, good day, Botan, how are you--" Kurama stopped midway in his good-natured sentence when he noticed Botan violently trembling and sobbing. "Oi, Botan, are you all right? What's wrong? Has something happened?" the Spirit Detective inquired gently as he placed a tender hand on the ferry girl's shoulder.

"What's the matter, Botan-chan?" Yukina quietly whispered, coming toward her friend's side. "Why are you so sad?"

Botan shook her head, wiping her tears away and hastily replying, "I'm sorry, Kurama-kun, Yukina-chan, that you have to see me like this. Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I have to get going now: there's another soul in Demon World that's waiting for me to ferry." And with that, Botan ran off and out of the Spirit World Palace.

"What's up with her?" Hiei sniffed. "That blabber mouth is always annoyingly perky, no matter what the circumstances."

Kurama frowned in deep concern. "Yes, although your description of Botan is crude, something must be terribly wrong for her to be so distressed. I haven't seen her this broken since Genkai 'baa-san died during the Dark Tournament."

"Yes," Yukina agreed as well, biting her pale finger apprehensively. "Even when the Nether World attacked the Human World and her own life was highly at stake, Botan-chan never seemed this troubled. What would be more terrible than that for her to bee so sad?"

"Well, I always thought that perk only ferried souls from Human World. I didn't know she also ferried souls in Demon World," Hiei muttered as he, Yukina, and Kurama entered Koenma's office.

"She doesn't," Kurama quickly replied, a grave frown carving themselves into his dangerous emerald orbs. As Kurama closed Koenma's doors, the young man knew in his heart a painful truth was about to be revealed.

* * *

After spending a good six hours vehemently hunting though personal files of various people of Japan, Kurama had finally found the person he was looking for. Or really, his team of professional, skilled, and expensive investigators had found her (with much help from the clever Kurama, of course). 

"Name: Hanasaki Botan. Date of birth: June 3, 2XXX. Age: 15. Living quarters: Hanasaki Shrine, Third District. Family members: Father (Hanasaki Yamato), Mother (Hanasaki Yuna), Older Brother (Hanasaki Hiiro)."

Presently, Kurama's secretary was reading off the compilation of intelligence his team had discovered on the mysterious girl from this morning. On top of the glass desk, there were at least five files on Hanasaki Botan, and Kurama had only just started with the first one. And while his trusted employee was reading the information, Kurama could not help but to smile at what he was hearing.

'I've found her.'

"Hanasaki-san's family descends from a line of priests and priestesses (all with powerful sixth senses), but currently, it is undetermined if that occupation will be continued with Hanasaki-san. Her older brother is in the States attending a university there. Presently, Hanasaki-san is attending Meiou High, a private school in the Third District. She is a first year at the school, and has high marks in all of her classes. Her teachers all note that she is an exemplary student and is quite popular with many of the students, even those outside of her class."

The secretary stopped with her account and looked up at Kurama in curiosity. "Didn't you attend a private school named Meiou High, Minamino- san?"

Kurama nodded memorably. "Well, I didn't necessarily. But my great- grandfather, Minamino Syuuichi, was a top student there in his time. After him, our family has just always been tied to Meiou. Anyway, is there anything more in the report?"

Nodding, the secretary continued formally, "Hanasaki-san has two close childhood friends, Yukimura Keiko-san and Sakurato Genkai-san. Sakurato-san is well known in the Martial Arts world, being reigning champion of several tournaments and competitions. Hanasaki-san, Sakurato-san, and Yukimura-san have known Urameshi Yusuke-san since junior high school and are good friends with him." The woman once again stopped in her report. "Isn't Urameshi one of the leading companies in media?"

"Yes," Kurama nodded, grinning madly at the fact he had yet found another familiar person. Today really was his lucky day. "Continue."

"Ahem, well, Hanasaki-san, to randomly state, has been said to have an extremely powerful sixth sense. According to locals and other sources, Hanasaki-san has the family gift and shows much more promise than her parents. Also, she has a pet fox."

Kurama stared at his secretary with a childish face. "A pet fox?"

"A pet fox."

Regaining his composure, the corporate executive inquired, "Anything on that?"

"Well," the secretary shrugged while flipping through her papers. "First things we found out were that it was white, slender, and very much a beauty. All we were able to discover after that was it was a wild animal that kept stealing around the neighborhood until it go injured. The residents were going to kill it, but Hanasaki-san saved it and reformed it, according to our sources. Now, although it doesn't steal things anymore, it still pull pranks on the neighbors."

"What kind of pranks?" the young man wondered curiously.

"Hoses on during who-knows-what time of day, shoes finding themselves in nearby trees or roofs, windows being opened and closed, doors being opened and locked, plants overturned and rearranged: you name it. Hanasaki-san's pet is quite the trickster."

"I see."

"Hanasaki-san refers to it as 'Youko'."

Kurama looked surprised. "Huh, 'Youko', you say?"

The secretary nodded. "According to the report."

Kurama grinned at himself. "Interesting."


	3. Feeling

**Author's Note:** Although I like pairing Genkai with Toguro, he won't be making an appearance. Since this story follows the series' timeline, Toguro won't come out of hell for another 885 years. Go figure, ne?

* * *

**Loop  
Chapter 3: Feeling**

* * *

Botan groaned as her testament of fatigue. After her "little" incident that morning, not only did Botan' female peers punish the girl for her foolishness, but Botan's female teachers also took to the challenge of making Botan miserable for her innocent mistake. Young Hanasaki had no idea her teachers were Minamino fans as well (especially since most of them were closer to his age, each hoping to one day marry the bachelor). 

The day had been one hell of a day.

As she sauntered glumly out of the school's gates, the high school first-year grumbled grudgingly, "If I ever get to choose, I am never meeting a celebrity again. Gah, it's too much trouble to my life. I mean who cares if you meet someone famous and good-looking for only three seconds?"

Before she could answer her own question, Botan's train of thought conveniently crashed as she collided head on into huge broad man. If that was not bad enough, there was an entire group of them that surrounded Botan, each individual resembling a professional body builder working for the Yakuza. "Excuse me, Miss, but are you by any chance Hanasaki Botan?" one of the suited men in dark sunglasses questioned with a deep low voice, brushing off the spot where Botan had ran into him.

'Oh, damn.'

Botan nodded nervously as sweat bead beginning to bead on her head. She glanced around the circle surrounding her, the high school girl trying to find some escape route or a kind-hearted soul to aid her. Unfortunately for her, there was none; even fellow students had quickly scrambled away, fearing for their own lives. "Um, yes, I'm Hanasaki Botan. Is there something--"

She was cut off once again: only this time it was just her speech. "Please come with us, Hanasaki-san." The behemoth of a man, although polite, held out his outsized hand as if it were pointing Botan to her final destination. The girl could not help but to gulp at her circumstances.

'Today is most definitely not my day.'

Nodding in consent, Botan tentatively followed the buff men and their official air out of the school gates and off school grounds. She was silently led away around the corner and across the street. When Botan turned the corner and gazed towards her destination, she nearly fell over from shock. "You!"

The sight of familiar lustrous fair locks, stunning verdant pools, a natural charming demeanor, and an alluring lean physique made Botan groan despondently inside. Her life, she was quite certain, would be Hell once more tomorrow when her classmates and teachers found out about this encounter. 'Gr. Honestly, it's as if this guy was trying to discretely kill me.' And another shiver ran down her spine. 'And what is this feeling coming from that man? It's not human.'

Kurama, leaning casually against a charming sable sports car, smirked appreciatively at the high school girl's reaction. "It is wonderful to see you too, Hanasaki-san," the gentleman greeted as soon as Botan was near enough to hear. He then cheerily turned amused emerald pools to his bodyguards. "You may leave us now. I will call if I need anything else. Thank you for your help."

With polite bows and without argument, the enormous men left.

"Um," Botan shuffled nervously, seeing as the famous Minamino controlled the fearsome men with his smallest whim; also, the dashing silver-haired man emitted peculiar energy waves. Her defiant nature earlier had evaporated all too quickly. "If this is about this morning, I'm terribly sorry for running into you, Minamino-san. I hope you're not upset about what I did."

'Great way to set an impression, idiot.'

Kurama, after initially recovering from the fact that Botan knew who he was, waved his hand indifferently, pushing aside the issue. "Oh, please don't worry about that at all, Hanasaki-san. That little incident was entirely my fault anyway. Actually, the reason I'm here is because I wanted to give you a ride home after school, as an apology for what happened."

'And hopefully learn more about little mysterious you.'

Botan thought she would faint. What kind of man exactly was Minamino? "What!"

"Do you have a problem with the arrangement, Hanasaki-san? Is there anything wrong with my offer? Do you find it unfavorable?" an innocent voice inquired, summoning emotions of guilt and embarrassment from a flustered high school girl.

Blushing, she quickly answered, "Oh, no, I appreciate your offer very much, Minamino-san, but see, the thing is--I'm not allowed to ride in cars with strangers."

'That sounded lamer than I expected. But it should be true, especially since he isn't normal at all. But then again--Jeez, he must think you're such an idiot.'

Nearly falling over in surprise from the girl's response, Kurama speedily replied with his sincerest tone, "But I'm not a stranger at all! You obviously know who I am, Hanasaki-san. I didn't even have to introduce myself to you!"

At this response, Botan crossed her arms sternly and set a firm expression on her usual cheery face. All traces of embarrassment or uneasiness were gone. "I hardly know who you are, Minamino-san; I only know your name because you're rather famous and popular in my class. Besides, knowing who you are and knowing your name are totally two different things."

'Stubborn little thing.'

Kurama grinned wily at Botan's words. She was wise and set in her ways, and the gentleman figured he liked that about her. "Well, then please, just take this as thanks from a person who is truly grateful to you. And of course, my solemn promise there will not be any funny business."

"Do you promise, Minamino-san?"

'No funny energy?'

"Yes."

As quickly as her seriousness and intransigence had appeared, Botan let herself grin and shy away. She held up her hands together to Kurama as if she were to beg for a favor. "Then, Minamino-san, would you just refer to me as Botan?"

The request was quite a shocking one. "But you just said--Hanasaki-san--I-I--Aren't I still a stranger to you?"

"Well, then you would be less of a stranger if you did call me Botan, right, Minamino-san?"

'And less of a mystery.'

Kurama gave out a small, secretive smile. Although very little and possibly unnoticeable, he was making some progress. "Yes, Botan-san, it would."

* * *

"Why, Koenma-sama?" Botan screamed, hot tears spilling rapidly from her eyes and onto her mussed kimono. "Why didn't you tell me about this before? How could you think of not telling me this was going to happen, Koenma-sama!" 

Koenma groaned tiredly as he inhaled deeply and slowly. The young ruler was presently in his teenage form, obviously trying to present his superiority in this matter; however, it was apparent the ploy was not working at all. "Botan, if I had told you this was going to happen, then you would have--"

"Ran to them? Warned them? Tried to save them? Yes, of course I would have! Why didn't you, Koenma-sama?" Botan shouted with all the might she possessed. "How could you have just sat there while they--How could you have just sat there and do nothing for them? Why didn't you save them, Koenma-sama?"

"Botan, they were scheduled to die today," Koenma scolded, quite disappointed with his employee's present tone. "You know that we cannot change that. Besides, it is your job to follow the Book of Life. It is your duty as an employee of Spirit World to follow the Book without questions! You weren't supposed to have grown so fond of them to preserve their life for ever!"

"I can't see why not! You rewrote the Book for Yusuke once, when he became an S-class demon! Why can't we do it now when we know they deserve to live a complete life?" Botan argued. "I've never hated you, Koenma-sama, until now. And right now, you're only lucky I love Yusuke and don't want him to stay in that awful place! When I get back, we'll finish this!" Turning sharply on her heel, Botan stomped towards Koenma's office door. When she threw the door open, Botan nearly ran into Kurama.

* * *

"Hey, do you know where Botan-chan is, Genkai-chan?" Keiko wondered inquisitively as she observed the numerous passengers on the bus. The brunette sighed when she could not spot familiar blue locks. "Do you think she's all right?" 

'It's odd. She should be here with us right now.'

Genkai shrugged, crossing her arms. A scowl crossed the young girl's face while pensive thoughts invaded her rosy eyes. "She probably woke up late this morning, and as punishment for being late to school, she more likely had to stay after today: probably got stuck with cleaning duty or something like that. Don't worry, Keiko-chan, Botan-chan is fine. We'll see her later tonight, and then you can ask her yourself."

"Well, if you're sure." Keiko, after a slightly dejected sigh, then turned to the stern Genkai again. "Do you know then where Yusuke went? I didn't see him at school today, and I think he skipped. And honestly, I wouldn't be surprised."

"No, he didn't skip," Genkai stoically confirmed, the young Martial artist using a neutral tone. "His mother checked him out sometime during our second class, and he had to go to his mother's workplace and sort out something. He said he'll be back in time for lessons but not in time for dinner tonight."

'He better have a good excuse for Keiko-chan. I'm not sticking my neck out for that slacker, especially after last night's practice session. He's going to get exactly what he deserves.'

Keiko frowned at the news and gripped her green skirt in clear dismay. She growled in frustration at another cancelled engagement. "Oh, that boy!"

* * *

'I guess today wasn't SO bad.' Botan stifled her giggle as she remembered a time that day (which was most of it) when she compared her life to an unfortunate European fairytale. If she compared her thoughts from then to now, they would be unalike as black and white. 'At least I got to meet Prince Charming in the end: at least, something like him. I don't think Prince Charming gives off an inhuman aura.' 

"This is wonderful, Minamino-san!" Botan cheered, loving the sensation of the wind blowing in her face and through her bound hair. It invoked a familiar warm and fuzzy sensation in her, something similar to flying; but she had never flown, had she?

'Where did that thought come from?'

Driving a handsome vehicle (but not nearly as handsome as himself), Kurama smiled through charming sunglasses at Botan's pleased expression. He did not know why, but he felt a sense of wholesome peace sitting beside the bubbly high school student. Maybe this is what a parent felt with a child, or a young man with a--Shaking his silly head out of wonderland, Kurama returned his needed attention to the road. He honestly did not want to finish his thought. 'No, I cannot think like that. At least, not yet.'

"A penny for your thoughts?" a light laughing voice questioned.

"What?" Kurama took a quick glance at the girl beside him. As he was a famous and successful businessman, the young silver-haired young man knew quite well what a penny was; what he did not understand why Botan would want to pay for his opinions.

Giggling at the beautiful man's confusion, Botan explained while staring ahead, "It's a saying Americans say when they want to know what someone is thinking. Onii-chan taught it to me when he came to visit me from the States."

"I see," Kurama replied kindly, nodding thoughtfully in acknowledgment as he kept his verdant eyes on the road ahead.

'Her older brother--I wonder what he is like?'

"So, what are you thinking, Minamino-san?" the question repeated.

'Are you thinking about your secrets?'

"I was wondering if you would feel uncomfortable to just refer me by my first name, as Kurama," the driver somewhat lied, maintaining an unreadable poker face. Although his speech did not exactly match his contemplation from before, his words did have some truth. "I don't know about you, but 'Minamino-san' just seems too old coming from you, Botan-san."

"Does it?" Botan pondered musingly, tapping her chin lightly with her index finger. "Hm, but you are older than me, aren't you, Minamino-san? About ten years, I think? And I think the name is befitting, especially one with a status as yours."

'And you're still a stranger--At least just a little.'

"But that does not make me an old man," Kurama argued playfully. "And you make me seem so by identifying me with my family name."

Seeing how her arcane companion was trying to lighten the atmosphere between the two, Botan decided to benevolently play along and to open herself to new friendship. "All right then, Kurama-san. If it'll make you feel better."

"Much. Thank you, Botan-san."

And sooner than either of them desired, Kurama and Botan speedily found themselves parked in front of the Hanasaki Temple shrine. A quiet groan escaped the teenager before she realized its existence. Only Kurama's manners and hidden identity kept the famous bachelor from mentioning the noise.

With reluctance from both sides, the couple stepped out of the impressive sporty vehicle and made their way towards the temple's entrance (which consisted of a long flight of stone stairs). But that is all they went before they simultaneously stopped. Kurama stared at Botan intently. "When can I see you again, Botan-san?" the silver-haired young man asked, a questioning look welling in his emerald eyes.

'So familiar eyes--But such an unfamiliar presence.'

Botan blushed as she stared down at Kurama from atop of one of the temple stairs. Why was this gentleman continually pursuing her? Why especially was a famous, rich, and incredibly handsome bachelor after her? "I'm not sure, Minamino-san."

A pleading look closely resembling a childish puppy-face then replaced Kurama's inquiring one. "I can't see you again at all?"

"Well, maybe you can." The moment the words passed Botan's rosy lips, the girl froze up in disbelief. She could not believe she had just suggested what she had just suggested. Oh, indeed she was an idiot: at the very least her brainless tongue.

'She's cute when she's flustered.'

"When would be a good time?" Kurama smiled as if he did not notice Botan's short spasm. "After all, I do not wish to inconvenience you in any way on my behalf."

And yet again, Botan was thoroughly impressed with Minamino Kurama's politeness and thoughtfulness. And more than likely it was Kurama's sweet personality that won Botan over so quickly and easily. His character was so addictive, Botan forgot all reason and forgot about the mystifying man's questionable spiritual aura. "Maybe tomorrow after school, Kurama-san."

"Do I have your promise to that, Botan-san?"

Botan blushed a deeper shade of scarlet. "I guess you do, Kurama-san."

Kurama grinned ever more merrily; he was rather glad he finally had the girl's consent to see her once more. "I'll keep you to your promise, Botan-san." And with that, Kurama jumped into his car and drove off, leaving a rather flustered Botan.

* * *

"How long will it be before we see them again?" Hiei questioned as he stared out of Kurama's large windows. From Hiei's position, all of the human beings on Japan's streets were nothing more than mindless ants bustling about. The black-clad demon tried his best to hold back his smirk. 

'Weaklings.'

"Soon we should find all of them, Hiei. It has been fifteen years since their due arrival into the Human World," Kurama replied, comforting himself on his bed in the darkness of his spacious room. The sun had long gone to rest itself, and the haunting moon now hung over the bustling in the burning sphere's place. "After all, I have already found two of them. And I believe I'm onto discovering two more of our friends. Soon, we'll have found all six of them."

"And what will you do when you see HER again? After all, the little one has forbidden you to have a relationship with the girl that will result with the emotions the two of you felt a hundred years ago; and if I'm correct, you've already went out to go 'personally' see her."

"And since when do you listen to Koenma-sama's warnings, Hiei?" Cold laughter filled and echoed through the shadows.

"Since he has the power to take your loves ones away and condemn your everlasting soul to eternal hell," the smaller demon darkly replied, immediately ceasing his friend's laughed, "or have you so easily forgotten his rather clear threat from a hundred years ago, Kurama?"

"I couldn't care less of what Koenma-sama will do to me," Kurama answered with an icy indifferent ambiance. "I am not doing this because he ordered me to, Hiei. I am doing this because they were my friends."

"You have no intention on listening to the prince at all, do you?"

Kurama shrugged as he gazed upon his ceiling from his oversized bed. Dressed in nothing but slacks, the striking youthful man lying serenely displayed a leisurely attitude with an air of heartlessness. "Whatever are you talking about, Hiei?"

Hiei snorted at the thief's false obliviousness. "Don't tell me you don't remember your assignment, Kurama. You know you're specifically not supposed to--"

"It won't matter, even after she and the others remember the past."

"You know you're on your own after that, right?"

Kurama smiled in a doleful manner. "Of course. You have too much at stake, especially with Yukina-san deciding to stay and live in the Human World with Kuwabara-kun. And I can't possibly trust the others with such responsibility. I understand. Besides, you know how I hate being in debt to anyone, Hiei. It annoys me more than being unable to attain my targeted treasure."

Grinning at the unexpected familiarity, Hiei quietly chuckled, "You know, I'll never get used to you looking like Youko but sounding like your former human half, Kurama. It's odd how you merged yourself like that through one hundred years."

"Ha, but you see, Hiei, now I'm even more irresistible than I was either as Youko or Syuuichi."

"But still the same fox."


	4. Maiden

**Author's Note:** Story on hiatus until return of inspiration or interest.

* * *

**Loop  
Chapter 4: Maiden**

* * *

"Do you understand, Yusuke?" 

'I can't believe I'm missing class for this.'

"Yes, Okaa-san." Yusuke frowned slightly at the new student in front of him. The stranger was at least six inches taller than Yusuke and had bizarre orange hair styled like in the old days (the 1980's); the boy's hair reminded the black-haired teen of a vegetable. Young Urameshi noted that the carrot-top had a fighting spirit like Yusuke; however, it was obvious the newcomer was arrogant and ignorant. The boy was most definitely going to find trouble in town.

'I'll have to keep an eye on him definitely.'

"So, do you have a name?" The new boy, dressed in a crisp new school uniform, nodded politely at Yusuke. The black-haired teen smirked at the display of strict manners. He never in his life had encountered a well- mannered teenage boy, even in his high social class.

"Well?"

"My name is Kuwabara Kazuma," the boy answered defiantly with a dash of arrogance, showing some of his truer colors. Yusuke's observation from before had been correct: carrot-top had pride, a lot of it. "I'm fifteen years old, and I was the number one de--"

A feminine hand suddenly clamped over Kazuma's mouth before he could continue. "Is this all right, Urameshi-san?" a young lady with long sandy brown hair questioned the dark-haired woman beside Yusuke. "I mean you don't have to do this for us, especially for us. And I'm more than sure I could find some place else for--"

Urameshi Atsuko, twirling her long dark brown strands around her fingers, smiled as she waved her other hand off. "Oh, it's quite all right, Shizuru-san. You're one of my employees now, and as a policy for myself, I make sure that my employees and their families are well taken care of. Besides, I don't think Yusuke minds this arrangement much, do you?"

Shaking his head in hopelessness, Yusuke answered his young mother, "No, not at all."

"Good."

* * *

Koenma sighed in exasperation, resting his face into his hands. He did not need another development with the complicated paperwork he already had. The prince was in for the long haul. "She's dead." 

"What?" Kurama and Hiei demanded with frightened voices.

"You aren't serious, are you, Koenma-sama?" Yukina gasped sadly with surprise. She could feel her eyes begin to tear with the sudden news. Six people they knew had just suffered from Death's calling, and now one more would be added to their numbers.

"But why--why did Botan--how could Botan die?" Kurama murmured, his face emotionless. The others were surprised with Kurama's indifferent expression but could clearly make out the heavy grief in his voice. "How can Death suffer from her own message?"

"Dying, Kurama-san, is whenever a soul is removed from its physical body," Koenma defined with a curt, princely voice. "Botan was not Death, but instead a Guide to those Dead and a Comforter to those Dying; every spirit within Spirit World is also susceptible to Death, Kurama-san. People of the Spirit World are not immortal: we just happen to live longer than most. And Botan did die; she removed her soul from her Spiritual body and placed her soul and the others' in the Reincarnation Loop."

"The Reincarnation Loop?"

* * *

"Wait, so you go to a public school, Urameshi-san?" Kazuma wondered in obvious surprise. He even froze in his steps when the news reached his ears. 

"Yeah," Yusuke replied indifferently, not even caring to look back at Kazuma. The teen steadily continued his way down the nearly empty concrete trail. "Is there a problem with that, Kuwabara was it?"

'Why do I have the feeling I've met him before?'

Staring at the sidewalk sheepishly, Kazuma stuffed his hands into his pockets saying, "Yeah, Kuwabara. Well, I just figured since you're so rich and all, you would be going to a private school, like Meiou High, instead of a place like Sarayashiki." Realizing he was falling behind, Kazuma clapped his heels and sped up.

Yusuke shrugged carelessly as he continued walking along. He swept a careless hand through his hair. "I should be going to some high-breed school like Meiou, but with the money I earn, I can't afford to go to a place like that."

'Who is this guy really?'

The carrot-top's eyes grew wide and round like the new blooming flowers of spring. "What? I heard that you get 500,000 yen for an allowance every week!"

"Feh, yeah, that's the money I get from Okaa-san," Yusuke answered with an irritated sigh. He never liked interrogations or any type of inquiries; this was the reason why he hated tests and exams, or really, school in general. "But I don't live off of that."

"What do you mean?"

Yusuke pointed at the neighborhood the two teenagers were walking by. The community was small and quaint, someplace a lower middle-class person would inhabit: someplace Kazuma was used to. "I live here on the streets. I earn my own money at a part time job serving tables, and I buy my own food and rent with the money I earn. The money Okaa-san gives me I put away for safe keeping."

'He seems so familiar.'

"But why?" Kazuma wondered with sincerity. "You have a great life with what your mother earns and such. Why would you want to put yourself in such a hard position like you do?"

'But from where?'

"To understand the world, Kuwabara," Yusuke answered quickly. "There's only so much a person learns from living the high life. He never learns pain, compassion, humility, or a real sense of value. The only people in the higher-ups who understand that are the people that came from that background. And because I want to be like them, I want to experience what everyday people go through."

'Like I've done it before.'

Kazuma could only stop and stare at Yusuke with wonder and admiration. His words truly came from his soul. "Wow, you're such a deep thinker, Urameshi-san. That's quite an impressive ambition."

'If only you knew. Snobs at the top don't get girls like Keiko either.' Yusuke tried to stop the chuckle at his lips, but his reaction time was rather slow. "You can't say much."

"What do you mean?"

Smirking, Yusuke looked onward and explained, "You and your sister are amazing yourselves, I can tell. Your sister and you haven't had the easiest of lives, so you know bits of the worst and the best about humanity. You're people that were given little but still want to try harder to get better. I like that and admire it."

'Haven't I admired it before?'

After a few moments and Kazuma had recovered from the compliments, the high school boy looked up to Urameshi and commented, "Urameshi-san, I've heard from various parts of town that you're a street fighter."

Yusuke shrugged. He tossed a desolate glance at the closed bakery they were passing by; his belly growled in agreement. "I've thrown punches here and there. Nothing really serious."

"That's not what the Yakuza say."

"What?" Yusuke groaned as he scratched his head in frustration. He huffed in annoyance. "Jeez, I thought I paid them enough for them to keep their big mouths shut. I know beating them up wouldn't do it. Damn it. Why the hell would they go around telling people about me?"

'Why does it feel like I've done this before?'

Kazuma, in the least to say, was surprised by Yusuke's reaction. Usually people would be proud about someone else bragging about him. "What are you talking about, Urameshi-san? That means you're a great fighter! The Yakuza is talking about you in frightened whispers!"

"Kuwabara, that's probably so because Okaa-san runs the Yakuza," Yusuke muttered, resuming his strolling pace. "Jeez, I told Okaa-san she needed to shut them up. Great, I'm in big trouble if She hears about it."

"Your mother!" Today was just one surprise after another.

Yusuke nodded, sighing tiredly during the process. "Yeah, didn't you know? I mean, I'm pretty sure your sister knows; that's probably how she got introduced to Okaa-san. Anyway, the Yakuza is probably more scared of Okaa-san than they would ever be of me."

'Have people been scared of me like this before?'

"I don't think so," came a muttered response.

"Eh? And why is that?"

There was a mischievous glint in Kazuma's eyes, as if he knew more than what was said; and Yusuke did not feel comfortable with the situation at all. "I heard that some Yakuza wanted to overthrow the current boss (which I just found out was your mother), but every other member told them not to even think about it because of you."

"Uh huh?"

"And when the mutineers asked why, the others said because you were close to the boss; and if anyone close to you gets hurt, you get Hell on your side," carrot-top explained excitedly. "The streets say you're the Devil's own. Wow, I wish I could see you fight!"

Yusuke blushed bashfully and laughed at Kazuma's street description of him. "Ah, well, thanks for the bedtime story and all, Kuwabara. But I need to you do me a favor. I need you to keep all of those rumors to yourself, especially in front of Keiko-chan."

'Keep my past away from me?'

"Keiko-chan?"

"She's my girlfriend; and she doesn't like it when I get into fights. And let me tell you, one of her punches hurt a lot more than any of the Yakuza's guns. Trust me on that, I've compared."

'But I knew that before it ever happened. I knew Keiko-chan before I met her.'

Kazuma nodded in consent, feeling somewhat queasy at Keiko's description. He prayed silently if they ever meet, he would not get on the girl's bad side. "All right, Urameshi-san, I'll grant you a favor if you'll grant me one."

"Sure. Shoot."

"Can I fight you someday? Like, man to man? An untainted fight for strength?"

"Heh. I don't know," Yusuke laughed, quite amused with Kazuma's sense of honor and chivalry. "Just by playing around with you, I might send you to the hospital. And I'm pretty sure my hide will be in for it then. I don't think that's a wise favor to as from me, Kuwabara."

'You already know what's going to happen.'

Kazuma growled in frustration, fighting the urge to strangle the young millionaire in front of him. "Oh, come on! It's a true fighter's dream! You have to give me this, Urameshi-san! You have to give me this one chance! This is all I would ever ask of you."

Laughing somewhat coldly at Kazuma's plea, the young Urameshi continued his way back to his quaint little home. "You know, Kuwabara, a lot of people's dreams have turned into the their death wishes."

* * *

Click. 

"Um, Koenma-sama?"

Click.

"Koenma-sama, why are you--"

Click.

The blue ogre, completely confused, remained silent for a while longer while the Prince of the Spirit World (in his toddler form) clicked away on his all-seeing video screen. And the object of investigation had George in obscurity. "Koenma-sama, do you think it's such a good idea spying on Kurama-san, especially when he's just taking a bath? I don't think that's something suspicious, Koenma-sama. In fact, why are you spying on Kurama-san right now?"

Without warning, Koenma wrathfully threw his remote control across the office, having the device crash against his enormous office doors. "ARGH! That--That fox! Gr, he is testing my patience to its limits. He KNOWS I specifically told him NOT to do what he's doing; but what does he do? He goes and does it: without shame, add to that!"

"You told him not to take a bath? Koenma-sama, that's unsanitary," George gasped in horror. The thought was enough to make the blue ogre cringe.

"That wasn't what I was referring to, idiot," Koenma groaned, wondering how and why George was one of his best employees (in ogre terms anyway). "I was talking about how Kurama-san is getting close to Botan's reincarnate."

George the faithful blue ogre sighed as he offered Koenma a warm beverage, hoping doing so would becalm the young sovereign. "But Koenma-sama, he's just befriending Botan again after so many years. It's a natural reaction. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Ignoring George's drink offer, Koenma huffed as he slammed a small fist down onto his desk. "Yes, George, there is plenty wrong with that! He's doing more than 'befriending' her all over again. By falling in love with Botan, Kurama-san will literally set off a chain of events that leads once again to everyone's death. And I don't need to fill all of that paperwork all over again!"

"Is that so, Koenma-sama? Is that what is said in the Book of Life?"

"Clear as a crystal."

Ayame, calm and serene, entered Koenma's office at that moment and quickly picked up her employer's cracked remote control. "Are you sure this is not about what Kurama-san is, Koenma-sama?" the ferry girl questioned placidly as she placed the broken device onto Koenma's desk.

"I assure you, Ayame, this has nothing to do with Kurama-san being a demon or a former infamous thief. I could hardly care less of Botan wanted to be with him," Koenma easily answered. Sniffling a little, the little one crossed his arms with a stubborn air. "In fact, if this complication weren't here, I would more than gladly support those two."

"And what is this complication, Koenma-sama, that has you so upset with Kurama-san's actions?" Ayame demanded. "From what I've learned over the years, Kurama-san has been one of your most respectful Spirit Detectives in a very long time. If anyone, he probably deserves a chance."

Koenma tossed Ayame a familiar black book, blue eyes widening in shock with the action. "Read about it yourself."

* * *

"Botan-chan, are you hungry? Do you want a snack?" 

Running into her room and dumping all of her school things onto her bedroom floor, Botan yelled back down to her mother, "No, I'm fine! I don't need anything, Okaa-san! But thank you anyway!"

"How did you get home so quickly?" the motherly voice inquired from downstairs. "The bus shouldn't arrive at our house for another forty minutes. Keiko-chan and Genkai-chan haven't even visited yet."

"Ah," Botan called back down, "A friend gave me a ride back home today."

"Oh, all right."

"I have a lot of homework to do tonight, Okaa-san!" Botan warned with a sigh. "So I won't be coming down for dinner. Do you think you could bring dinner up to me again like last night, Okaa-san?"

"No problem, Botan-chan! Just remember to have your desk cleared when I come in this time."

"Thank you, Okaa-san!" And with that, Botan shut her bedroom door, slid against the entryway, and sighed her stress away. At least, she sighed away her present stress; the high school student was sure more pressure would come from all of her homework she had to do.

Groaning and tossing a quick glare at her homework-stuffed book bag, Botan muttered bitterly, "Gah, my school is insane. And here I thought teachers were supposed to enforce fairness and equality. That obviously doesn't apply when a student runs into a celebrity bachelor for ten seconds."

'But you just had a run-in that was definitely more than ten seconds,' a teasing voice smugly reminded the young girl. 'In fact, you have a promise to see him again tomorrow. And you know that you're excited about it.' A guilty blush warmed Botan's face like a heat wave.

A cold wet lick on her ankle knocked Botan back to reality. "Mew."

"Oh, Youko-chan, I didn't see you," Botan giggled fondly as she scooped up her pet into her arms. The white ball of fur nestled easily in the girl's embrace. "How did you get into my room this time? I'm sure that you weren't here earlier." When a green leaf floated past the student's face, the young woman figured out how the mischievous fox had entered. With a sigh, Botan closed her bedroom window shut before more leaves could fly in.

"Youko-chan, what do you think I should do?" Botan sighed as she slumped tiredly onto her bed. "What should I do about Kurama-san tomorrow? I mean what can I do about Kurama-san tomorrow?"

"Mew," the white fox replied as he snuggled comfortably against his master.

"Kurama-san wants to see me tomorrow after school; or really, he IS going to see me tomorrow after school. And it's not that I don't want to see him again. I mean he's really handsome and charming, and now I understand why nearly every woman in Japan wants to marry him," Botan rambled to her pet. Instinctively she brushed away blue strands from her face. "But why would he take interest in someone like me?"

Youko's reply was a simple lick on the face.

Nodding as if the action were an actual answer, Botan gasped in surprise, "Oi, Youko-chan, don't tell me you think he likes me! Come on, that's not what you really think, is it?"

"Mew." The sleek fox waved a lustrous paw at his master as if it were confirmation.

Botan blushed a rosy scarlet. "Oh, listen to me making wild assumptions. As if Kurama-san would fall for a teenager, especially one who just started high school. What a silly thought. Feh, I'm crazier than I thought."

"Mew."

"But you know," Botan whispered to the little animal, petting Youko tenderly, "Kurama-san has this weird energy about him, like he wasn't human. Of course, that's a silly thought because he is obviously human. Or is he? I mean, what normal human is that beautiful, especially a man? He can't be, you know, a demon because demons haven't existed for thousands of years. And I know he's definitely not a ghost. Oh, here I go babbling again."

"Mew," Youko answered as he snuggled some more against Botan's belly.

* * *

Thundered rumbled dangerously over a slumbering city, the shadowed clouds lighting royal purple or midnight blue every so often with the surges of electricity. Rain was soon to arrive and shower the town; however, for some odd reason the masses were holding them back. If one observed the thunder and lightning in the distance, he would see the lightning striking in one area. 

"Lightning!" a young man shouted urgently, the heavens instantly obeying his commands. Once again the spell missed its target, and the young human adult was left to growl at his results. He pulled out another spell from inside his jacket, even more determined to apprehend his objective.

A younger female voice yelled out from behind, "Watch out, Hiiro-san! He's behind you!"

With speedy reflexes and skilled movements, the young man snapped around, dodged the missile shot at him, and took another aim at his target. He launched the spell into the air and smirked cruelly at his attacker. This was the end. "God of Thunder, I summon thee! Obey my command!"

And from the skies descended a behemoth of electricity romping the earth as it was beckoned. Before the demon could react against the summoning, he was dead. The case was officially closed. "Yay! You did it again! Wow, that's the fifth one straight this week, Hiiro-san," Hinageshi whistled as she examined the corpse of the demon from her spot in the air. "You've been really working hard."

"Well," Hiiro smiled, wiping a little sweat from his azure brow. "Someone has to keep the Western World safe. I mean honestly, no one on this side of the world believes in demons or ghosts anymore. Add to that, there aren't any priests or priestesses located in this or most areas. How are these people supposed to protect themselves?" Smiling proudly at his own work, the young man prompted himself to take a seat before he collapsed.

"I guess I'll have to mention that to Koenma-sama when you're flying back to Japan," Hinageshi murmured, flying pensive circles on her oar around the Spirit Detective. "I even think he forgot about reassigning another Detective."

Violet eyes shot up and stared at the little ferry girl. "What? What are you talking about, Hinageshi?"

Smiling sheepishly, the young redhead girl replied to her Detective, "Koenma-sama wants you to return to Japan ASAP. He says he has an extremely important assignment for you."

"Extremely important, huh? What do I have to do this time?"

"Generally surveillance, which I find hard to believe 'extremely important'. But I guess if Koenma-sama says it is, it is," Hinageshi sighed, landing gracefully on the ground. She gripped her oar tightly to herself. "But if things don't go well in Japan, you might have to make an arrest, Hiiro-san."

"An arrest? And who might I possibility arrest in Japan?"

"Youko Kurama."

* * *

"Wah! Urameshi-san, who is that beautiful lady!" 

'Why did I agree to let this guy live with me again?'

It was Sunday, which meant a day off for the two high school students. With the living arrangements Yusuke's mother had arranged, the younger Urameshi was now rooming with the new carrot-top and must continue to do so until other arrangements were made. Figuring he had to make the best of it and since there was no school that day, Yusuke had decided to show Kazuma around town to familiarize him. It was, probably to say, not the greatest of ideas.

Yusuke exasperatedly turned and looked in the direction Kazuma was idiotically gawking. When Urameshi spotted the object of affection, he only turned away and deeply exhaled. "Oh, her? I wouldn't get to close to her if I were you, Kuwabara."

"And why not?" the passionate one demanded indignantly.

"Don't get me wrong, Kuwabara. She's a great person to be friends with, but if you're thinking of something more, then you better forget it," Yusuke explained, shoving his hands into his pockets. A wily grin sculpted his face. "Her name is Yukina, and she's a quiet girl who lives up at an old shrine up along ways town. She's really nice and sweet, and like you've obviously noticed, very pretty. She has an amazing singing voice and can't do a thing wrong."

"Then why would I not want to be with her?" Kazuma questioned in annoyance. "She seems like a perfect girl for anyone really."

"Her brother," Yusuke answered solemnly.

"Her brother?"

Yusuke nodded, motioning Kazuma to continue walking with him. "According to the locals, his name is Hiei, and he comes by once a month to check up on Yukina. Actually, I highly doubt he's Yukina's brother, but the old ladies around town are sure they're siblings. Anyway, he's an okay guy himself (even if I met him once), but you better not get him ticked. Just getting a glare from him would kill you."

Kazuma smirked. "But I'm such a lovable guy."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter how much of a good guy you really are. Out of all things that make Hiei mad, guys hitting on his sister piss him off the most, or so the old ladies say."


	5. Clearing

**Author's Note:** Thank you Lady of Roses, Passionate Angel, Darling Chii, Volpone, and Akkitora for their wonderful support and encouragement. I apologize to all readers for not updating the story in over a year. Inspiration and motivation had disappeared, and I felt compelled to write other pieces. But that's all in the past now, with "What He Said, She Said" finished. Hopefully, now I will finish "Loop" and publish new Kurama and Botan stories.

Anyway, enjoy reading!

* * *

**Loop  
Chapter 5: Clearing**

* * *

Diligently sweeping away dried leaves and scattered petals from the stone temple grounds, Botan tried forgetting the last three weeks; however, as much as she tried, she could not forget the pair of stunning emerald eyes, fair starlight hair, and irresistible handsome face of Minamino Kurama. But he was not the only thing she could not forget. The last three weeks had been filled with adventure and entertainment, Kurama taking Botan on ten unforgettable dates. 

Although Botan immensely enjoyed Kurama's company, she could not help but wonder the motivation behind his actions. Why would a rich, famous, and handsome young man of twenty-five take great interest in an average fifteen-year old high school student? "Pedophile" and "Lolita complex" had entered Botan's mind, but the theories did not seem to fit. True, she was Kurama's junior by ten years; however, he always treated her with reverence and respect, as if she were far older than fifteen.

So Botan's thoughts reached square one once more. How could she define the relationship between her and Kurama? Why exactly did he want to meet with her? Did she have secret spiritual powers he would publicly exploit? Maybe he truly had a Lolita complex?

The girl retreated from her thoughts as she sensed with her faint spiritual powers two familiar auras entering the temple grounds. "Botan-chan, are you coming with us?" Keiko called out loudly after climbing the last stair. She spotted a focused Botan earnestly sweeping the temple grounds with an energetic Youko running excitedly towards the new guests.

"Huh?" the Shinto priestess-in-training curiously glanced upwards and smiled when she saw Keiko and Genkai walking towards her. The blanche fox returned to Botan's feet and mewed at the visitors warmly in recognition. "Wah, hello, Keiko-chan and Genkai-chan. What are you doing here? Did you say something earlier, Keiko-chan?"

"I asked are you coming with us, Botan-chan?" Keiko repeated herself with little exasperation. She placed her hands on her hips and pouted at Botan, the brunette girl a little annoyed with her friend.

"To where?" the sky haired girl wondered with a curious expression. Youko shared her exact feelings as the little fox tilted his head in the same clueless manner as his master.

"To the cherry blossom trees at the park, of course," Genkai finished with an amused chuckle, crossing her arms in feint anger. She tossed her rosy braid behind her while walking towards her friend. "Honestly, Botan-chan, you get worse by the year."

Blushing, Botan retorted with pouting lips, "Hey, I've been really busy lately! It's not my fault my school gives me so much work. If you guys think my life is so easy, you should enroll to the private school."

Keiko grinned at the blue-haired girl while bending down to pet Youko. He had been mewing for the last few minutes for attention. "Okay, fine, you win. But are you coming with us or not?"

Botan nodded excitedly. "Of course! Just let me finish up, and I'll be right out with some dessert!" Looking down at her pet, Botan giggled, "Come on, Youko-chan, let's go get that cake we made earlier." Just as the girl and fox were about to go inside, a suited buff tall man entered the temple grounds. Botan recognized the man as one of Kurama's bodyguards, and she froze in mid-step.

"Hanasaki-san, good morning. How are you doing today?" the large man greeted politely with a formal bow.

"Fine, thank you," Botan replied a little uneasily, turning around to face the visitor. She gave him a polite bow as well. "How are you doing, Guri-san?"

"I'm doing well, like yourself, Hanasaki-san," Kurama's head bodyguard smiled amiably. "Well, going straight to business, Minamino-san has requested your company today and has a limo waiting outside for you right now. He's sorry that he couldn't pick you up himself, but Minamino-san had a few matters to tie up at the office. But he has promised to join you shortly."

Keiko and Genkai with mouths wide open stared at Botan. Had their ears heard right? "Minamino-san?" they exclaimed. "Do you mean the Minamino Kurama?"

Botan blushed scarlet and visibly shrunk. Pushing the bodyguard a little to the side, the young lady whispered, "Um, would Kurama-san mind if I declined his invitation just this once, Guri-san? I was actually planning to go out with my friends today."

Guri sighed at Botan's question and honestly answered, "I'm not so sure, Hanasaki-san. I was told that Minamino-san cancelled all of his appointments today just to get an engagement with you. I think he will be fairly disappointed."

Botan gasped, "What? Why would he do something that?"

Guri shrugged in uncertainty, him being in the dark as much as the young lady. "I'm not so sure myself, Hanasaki-san. Minamino-san's behavior nowadays stuns all of his employees, including me. He has never acted like this before, not in all the five years I have served him."

Feeling stuck, Botan weighed her options. Going out with Kurama was always fun and enjoyable, but going out with her best friends was just as wonderful. She could not do both, and she hated to choose one over the other. Turning to her friends, Botan questioned nervously, "What do you think you guys? What should I do?"

"What do you mean by what should you do? Go!" Keiko encouraged without another thought. A bright smile covered her face. "Oh my gosh, Botan-chan, you have a date with Minamino Kurama! By all means, go. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!"

Botan looked at Genkai for a second opinion. The calmer rose-haired girl smiled at her childhood friend optimistically. "You should go. Not a lot of women go out with Minamino Kurama, nevertheless have him cancel everything he has planned just for them."

"But this will be the eleventh time I go out with him, you guys," Botan sighed, anxiously twirling some blue hair on her fingers. She liked Kurama, yes, but she did not want to neglect her friends. "I think Kurama-san won't mind if I refused him once."

"You're on a first name basis? And your eleventh date?" Keiko gasped, the young lady unaware of Botan's advanced relationship with the young multi-billionaire. 'Wow, this is a lot more serious than I thought.'

"Keiko-chan, that isn't the point."

"Oh, just go, Botan-chan!" Keiko pushed Botan towards Guri and gave the man a bow. "Please make sure Botan-chan meets Minamino-san and that he takes care of her."

"I will," Guri grinned, giving the brunette girl a polite salute. He looked down at Botan and motioned down the temple stairs. "When you're ready, Hanasaki-san, you will find the limo waiting for you at the bottom."

Nodding, Botan rushed towards her home to change for the date. Genkai, Keiko, and Youko followed her. Keiko whispered to Botan, "When you get back, you have a lot of explaining to do. You'll tell us about this date and the other ten dates you've had with Minamino-san!"

* * *

Koenma nodded, coldly glaring at Kurama through hardened mahogany eyes. "The Reincarnation Loop is a smaller stream branching off the River Styx; there are three divisions, one for each different world. By somehow bypassing the guardians there, Botan placed herself and the others in the Human World stream. Only a few selected souls, as you can tell, are allowed to pass into that part of the River. You, Kurama-san, should have passed over it when you escaped your doomed fate in Demon World and hid in Human World." 

Kurama frowned slightly at the concealed austerity within Koenma's royal voice. The young Prince was giving the impression that it was Kurama's fault that Botan had suddenly died, as if he had murdered her with his own hands. "Well, I remember seeing a small stream separate itself from the Styx as I was making my 'escape'," Kurama muttered in agreement, trying to avoid conflict with Koenma.

"So what about this Reincarnation Loop?" Hiei inquired, sensing the tension between his friend and the spiritual sovereign. "What was the use of the ferry girl placing her soul and the other humans' souls into this stream?"

"Do you not understand what Koenma-sama is saying, Hiei?" Kurama replied, staring intently through formidable emerald orbs at the Spirit World Prince before him. They were currently locked in a glaring contest, and both were determined to best the other. "Because of what Botan-san did, she and the others will be reincarnated as humans in due time."

"You mean they'll all return?" Yukina asked, a sound of hope lighting her voice. "Even Kazuma-san?"

"Yes, Yukina-san," Koenma sighed, dropping his icy gaze from the redhead Spirit World Detective. "All of them, including Kazuma-san, will eventually return to Human World in one hundred years."

"So our friends shall return to us in one hundred years. And what shall we do while we wait a century for our friends?" Kurama questioned.

"Heh, what is a century to a demon or a spirit, Kurama-san?" Koenma responded with a bitter laugh. "Wait and use this time as you please, Kurama-san. But, as you still are under my charge and a Spirit World Detective, I am forbidding you to return to Demon World and am putting you in charge of the reincarnations. As soon as they appear in Human World and are of age, you shall be in charge of reviving their memories and helping them finish the Thread of Fate they have left undone in their untimely deaths."

"Such as Yusuke and Keiko-san's wedding, I presume?" Kurama suggested.

"Precisely," Koenma confirmed, giving the redhead a quick nod. "Botan should be pleased we have fulfilled her wish to that extent; at least, that is what I believe she wanted when she stormed out of my office. And you, Kurama-san, shall be also in charge of severing relationships as well."

"Severing?" Kurama repeated, slightly narrowing his verdant eyes.

"Yes, severing relationships those between Human and Demon," Koenma muttered darkly.

Hiei quickly turned his attention to Yukina, his heart slightly glad but extremely sad all at the same time. "Are you saying, Koenma, that you want the carrot-top idiot to keep away from Yukina in the distant future?" Hiei questioned quietly. Yukina turned to stare at Koenma.

"No, not those two," Koenma smiled at the ice maiden kindly. "They, as I've been reported by higher officials, are meant to be together. Besides, there is no outer-worldly force that can argue with Kuwabara's determination for love."

"Then whom are you referring—" Yukina was cut off by an angry Kurama.

"I will not do it," Kurama murmured calmly and coldly. His voice had taken a deadly placid tone, a tone that solely belonged to mercilessly Youko. "You cannot force me to kill my feelings, Koenma-sama, Lord or not. I refuse to let go a second time."

"Kurama-san, this is beyond my control," Koenma responded, his voice surprisingly even. "Your assignment is a must. If you do not sever your relationship in the future, Kurama-san, more misery will befall everyone around you and Botan. You cannot get close to Botan's reincarnation. And that, Kurama-san, is my final word."

* * *

A tall, beautiful young man stood in the middle of a clearing and examined the work needing to be done. He tied back his silver locks, hung his dark jacket on a branch, and rolled up his sleeves while summoning a fair amount of Demon Energy. "What memories this place brings," Kurama chuckled while he instructed the surrounding plants to move away the dead plant-life and anything else in the way. He stared at his watch, making a mental note to keep track of time. Entering the cave in the clearing, Kurama smiled whimsically, "I remember Kuronue would visit me here often. And the last time I was here, incidentally cleaning, Botan had visited me."

* * *

"Kurama-kun!" 

His fox ears swiveling towards his name, Youko Kurama stared upwards and gasped in surprise. Dropping his parcels to the ground, he dashed up the trees, leaped into the air, and caught a light ferry girl in his arms. Without a falter in his moments, Kurama descended to the ground, Botan safely tucked against him. "Botan, what are you doing here?" the surprised demon asked, placing the disoriented spirit girl on her feet.

"I'm sorry for surprising you like that, Kurama-kun," Botan blushed, holding Kurama's arm until she steadied herself. "I was delivering a message for Koenma-sama, but before I knew it, my oar was gone and I was falling." She smiled gratefully towards her friend and gave him an apologetic bow. "Luckily for me you were right there, Kurama-kun. Thank you so much for saving me."

"It wasn't a hard task, Botan," Kurama chuckled, picking up his scattered packages off the ground. "And it wasn't one I minded doing either. I just wish next time you call me before you pay me a sudden visit." After placing his things into the cave, Kurama pushed Botan to the ground, and lifted her leg.

Blushing, Botan protested, "Um, Kurama-ku—"

"Just as I thought," Kurama sighed, picking out a thorn from the young lady's ankle. He quickly dropped Botan's leg, allowing the girl to relax. Turning the thorn over between his fingers, the fox demon shook his head and walked over to a patch of flowers in front of the cave. "You were stung by a plant, Botan, when and where, I'm not sure. The thorn has been draining you of your energy, the reason why your oar suddenly disappeared. I don't know all of its affects, but what I do know," Kurama explained, grinding some flowers and leaves into a bowl, "is that you have been poisoned and will forget everything that will happen in the last three hours."

"Forget? Why?"

"Because the antidote for the poison has that side-effect, sadly to say," Kurama grinned. He handed Botan his concoction and motioned her to drink it. When she drank to the last drop, he took away the bowl and continued moving things to and from the cave. "It will take a while for the potion to take affect," Kurama explained, "but as soon as it does, you won't remember anything that's happened during the last three hours."

Watching from her rock, Botan inquired, "No chance of me remembering? No flashbacks?"

Bending on one knee, Kurama bandaged Botan's ankle from the thorn cut. He wanted to be sure no additional poison infiltrated the ferry girl's body. "None whatsoever."

Kurama noticed Botan frown, knowing she thought of the possibilities behind the situation. "So if you said the meanest things about me and hated me, I would completely forget about it and like you all the same? There would be no chance of me remembering such things?"

Alarmed by the ferry girl's choice of words, Kurama nodded. "If that were the situation, yes, you would completely forget your hate and my words. Fortunately, that is not case." Finished with his work, the fox demon faced his friend and smiled warmly. "My feelings for you are far from hatred."

"Really?" Botan stared quizzically at him, as if she were truly shocked by his words.

Kurama began thanking the potion and its memory-wiping abilities. Whatever he said or revealed now, Botan would forget in a matter of hours. Their relationship would not mature in any way, and his feelings would remain safe and earn no suspicion. "You're very attractive, Botan, in more ways than one," the fox demon grinned while sitting beside her. "I, like anyone else, find it difficult not to like you. Your personality is loveable."

"Oh," the ferry girl mumbled, a crimson blush masking her face. She smiled faintly with innocence, which pleased Kurama. She felt complimented.

"Why did you mention me hating you?" Kurama asked, his curiosity taking the better of him. "Have I done something to suggest such a thing?"

"Ah, no, not exactly," Botan stuttered, blushing even further, "You've always been very kind to me, Kurama-kun, and I've always felt grateful for that. It's just that—I always seem to be a burden to you and the others. I thought you might dislike me for that."

Laughing and resting his chin on his hand, Kurama stared at the young lady amusedly. "You're no burden, Botan. Many times you've helped Yusuke with his cases, and you helped me with my sentence with Koenma-sama." Thinking back for the last four years, he continued, "I can't possibly dislike you because of that, Botan. Being kind to you is small thanks in comparison to what you've done for everyone else."

"You really know how to embarrass people," Botan pinked, turning away from the fox demon. "And I haven't done much for others, Kurama-kun. Most cases, I could only helplessly stand by and watch. The only other thing I do is ferry souls and pass messages."

"When the Nether World attacked, you did what most could not," Kurama corrected gently. Oddly, seeing Botan flustered made him happy. "You bought Human World and Spirit World time by hiding the power sphere in your own body. In the end, you helped all of us defeat Nether World."

Her amethyst eyes staring deeply into Kurama's eyes, Botan grinned kindly, "I had help from everyone. I thought of everyone while I had the sphere inside of me, so everyone gave me strength to do what I did. I didn't do it alone."

Placing his hand on Botan's cheek, Kurama gazed at the ferry girl with concern. Something in her lavender pools had betrayed her words, and the fox demon had seen through the façade. With his other hand he grasped her smaller trembling hands. "You were scared," he muttered into her ear. "You were terribly scared, weren't you?"

She held onto Kurama's hand tightly and suddenly began crying. "I was scared that everyone would die. With Spirit World closed and Human World in chaos, I was so scared. I thought if everyone died then their souls would be lost—and I would never see anyone again." Lifting her gaze, Botan continued crying, "I don't want any of my friends to die, Kurama-kun. I can't imagine life leaving any of you; I can't see myself taking you to Spirit World. It's wrong for me to want such a thing, but I don't want any of you to die."

'So that is what she most fears.'

Kurama pulled Botan in an embrace and held her tightly against him. Her trembling melted away and her unexpected tears slowly ceased spilling from her eyes. "Botan, you don't have to worry about any of that. After all we've been through, we fear a life unlived more than we fear death."

"And I fear your death before you live your lives," Botan whispered into Kurama's shoulder. "I want all of you to be happy. I want Yusuke, Keiko-chan, Genkai 'baa-san, Yukina-chan, Hiei, Kuwabara-kun, and Shizuru-chan to be happy. I wish for you to be happy, Kurama-kun."

"We are happy. We're alive," Kurama cooed in assurance. "Human World and Spirit World are safe, and Demon World is as orderly as it can possibly be." He rested his chin gently on top of Botan's forehead. "And I'm by your side."

"Huh?"

'When will that blasted potion start working?' Kurama thought in annoyance. Already he had revealed too much of his feelings to Botan; he did not want to push his heart on her any further. At the rate he was going, he would tell her he loved her in the next hour.

"Kurama-kun, what do you mean you're by my side?" Botan asked curiously.

"I'm right here."

Frowning at her friend, Botan pouted, "You know what I mean, Kurama-kun! I said I wanted you to be happy and then you said you're by my side. What did you mean by that?"

"Did I say that?" Kurama asked with a sly expression. "Are you sure, Botan? Being as old as I am, my memory isn't as good as it once was." Seeing he was teasing her, Botan rose from her seat and summoned her Spirit Energy. She had just enough power to create her oar; now, did she have enough energy to fly away? "Where are you going, Botan?"

"Back to work," she replied unhappily, jumping onto her oar.

"But you haven't recovered enough Spirit Energy," Kurama reasoned. "You should rest a little longer."

"And be teased by you?"

He had hurt her feelings and would now suffer the consequences: of course, if he could not make immediate amends. Holding out his hand in truce, he said amusedly, "I promise not to tease you anymore, Botan. You have my word."

"I don't believe you," she replied curtly, turning away from him.

Kurama grabbed the front of her oar and forced her to face him. "I mean it, Botan, I won't tease you anymore," he promised in a gentle whisper. "Now get off and conserve your energy. You'll need all you can collect if you want to leave Demon World before nightfall."

Reluctantly, Botan jumped off from her oar with Kurama's help. He knew she could and would not argue when he used that tone. "What about you, Kurama-kun? How do you leave Demon World?"

"I go a way too dangerous for a lady like you," Kurama grinned, tapping Botan's nose playfully.

She groaned when the mischievous glint returned to Kurama's golden eyes. Folding her arms crossly, she demanded with exasperation, "Why do you enjoy playing with my feelings, Kurama-kun?"

"Because I like you so much."

Without another word or a warning, he kissed her lightly on the lips. Botan's body froze and grew rigid, and Kurama knew how shocked she was. Again, he was glad she had drunk the potion: only a matter of time before the kiss would be a memory.

When she finally recovered some of her senses, all Botan could quietly mutter was, "Kurama-kun."

"It's okay," Kurama grinned. He felt a little guilty about forcing himself on the ferry girl; however, he had not exactly pushed too hard, so he did not feel too guilty. Besides, the kiss was worth all the guilt. "You'll forget everything soon, so whatever happens now won't change anything between us."

Tears welled up in Botan's amethyst eyes, but she hurriedly wiped them away on her pink sleeve. "But what if I don't want to forget? What if I want to hold onto this memory?"

Kurama stared at Botan in wonder. A tender look filled his face, and he kissed Botan's forehead. Honestly, he never imagined that the ferry girl would ever return any of his feelings. "Then I'll hold this memory for both of us," he whispered into her ear. A small, secretive smile crept onto his face. "Maybe when we're better suited to care for each other, we'll remember this memory together."

Holding the fox demon, she murmured, "I hope that day comes soon." Botan's features suddenly became blank while her eyes emptied of emotion. The potion took its effect.

* * *

"Maybe when we're better suited for each other, we'll remember that memory together." Kurama smirked at the recollection. More than a hundred years had passed since that day, and now time seemed better than ever for him to achieve his desires. He would help Botan accomplish her secret wish as well. "Together, we'll remember what we once had." 

When most of the clearing had been cleaned and tidied, Kurama grabbed his jacket and left the area. If he did not hurry, he would be late for his date with Botan. Hopefully, she had accepted his invitation.

'I hope that day comes soon.'

"It's sooner than you think, Botan," the young man muttered while leaving Demon World.

* * *

A private dinner in the city's finest restaurant with an acclaimed view, a drive beneath the cherry blossoms, and a quiet stroll through the town: Kurama and Botan's date could not have been more perfect. Although he arrived somewhat late to dinner, Kurama made up for his tardiness with charm and entertainment. Botan made no protest to her companion's late appearance. Even at the ends of their date while they strolled, she made no mention to what business he had beforehand. However, she did have something on her mind. 

"Kurama-san," Botan sighed, staring over the bridge's edge. The sun began setting, and the river reflected the night skyline's lights. "I need to know something. I need to ask you a question."

"Please, ask me, Botan-san," Kurama smiled cheerily. He stood beside the high school girl while leaning against the bridge's rail and observed her form. After a hundred years, Botan truly looked the same. "I'll be more than happy to answer anything I can."

Botan picked away at her rose that Kurama had given her earlier that evening and tossed a crimson petal into the river. She watched it flow with the water without a will of its own. Was she like that petal, without self-will or power? She might be if she did not find out the truth. "Why do you keep on seeing me?"

Kurama blinked curiously at Botan's question. One could say he was partially stunned and saddened by the girl's inquiry. "Do you not enjoy my company, Botan-san?"

Embarrassed by the assumption made, Botan waved her hands in front of her and hastily replied, "No! I enjoy your company very much, Kurama-san. It's just—It's just that I'm sort of curious why someone like you would want to spend so much time with a person like me."

Seeing the young lady flustered made Kurama smile. She could always make him smile by doing that. "Well, to simply state, I'm attracted to you, Botan-san."

"Attracted to me?"

"Yes."

Taking a few steps away from Kurama and towards the other side of the bridge, Botan muttered quietly, "But—but that's wrong."

"And what is wrong for me to be attracted to a girl like you, Botan-san?" Kurama sternly demanded from Botan, grabbing her wrist gently enough so she would not be harmed but not firmly enough to frighten her. "You're beautiful, you're kind, and you have one of the most gentlest hearts I have ever met—"

"And I'm a fifteen-year old high school student, Kurama-san. You're at least twenty-five years old, not to mention a successful billionaire," Botan cut off, slightly blushing from Kurama's compliments and contact. Why did her skin prickle beneath his touch?

"Do you feel uncomfortable that I have more money than you, Botan-san?"

Botan nearly fell over in shock from Kurama's words. Was the man a moron? Or was he purposely acting so dense? "No! I'm not uncomfortable because of our money statuses!" Botan argued, tugging back for possession of her arm. "You're about ten years older than me, Kurama-san. That's what I'm uncomfortable about!"

"And your point, Botan-san?" Kurama inquired in a quiet tone as he neared his face to the girl's. "So what if I am older than you? What does being older than you have anything to do with me liking and feeling strongly attracted to you, Botan-san?"

Botan gulped for air, nervous at the nearness of the attractive older man. Her heart drummed anxiously, ready to burst from excitement. "It isn't right, Kurama-san," the girl managed to stammer. "No one would approve our relationship."

"What does that have to do with me liking you?" the young man questioned earnestly, his face so ever near to Botan's. She could smell roses from his hair and clothing. "How is it not right for me to like you, Botan-san?"

"It just isn't!"

A silence overcame the couple as they locked gazes with one another.

"Are you attracted to me?" Kurama questioned, breaking the deafening silence.

"What?" Botan was utterly caught off guard by the inquiry.

"Are you attracted to me, Botan-san?" Kurama repeated his question.

Botan swallowed hard as she felt her mouth run dry, trying to find words. Her mind was in a whirl. She had no idea how to respond to such a question. Although the question was simple and direct, it was mysterious and confusing as well, deep with hidden meaning. "And what will you do, Kurama-san, if I say 'yes'?" Botan answered nearly inaudibly.

Kurama smiled a foxy grin, a grin that made Botan's heart flip inside out and upside down. The student thought she would melt in Kurama's arms right then. "Then I would kiss you. But are you?" Kurama slyly asked for the third time.

'Lie and say you're not,' a voice in Botan's head ordered frantically. 'Don't let this man kiss you! And believe this voice in your head, he will! That look in his eyes tells you what he's thinking; it tells you everything. You don't even know him! For all you know, he might—'

"I am," Botan confessed, looking away from Kurama's intense gaze. She felt her face heat up from embarrassment from admitting her deepest emotions.

"You are?"

"Please don't make me say it again." Botan thought her face was glowing like a street light, heat radiating from her face like an oven. She covered her face with her hands, hoping she could hide her blush. Why was this happening to her? Did she ever do anything to displease the gods?

"I don't know what you're talking about, Botan-san," the fox coaxed with a teasing smile. He pried Botan's hands from her face and grinned at her embarrassed expression. "Now, what are you?"

With a childish pout, Botan grumbled, "I'm attracted to you."

"Then," Kurama murmured with amusement, slightly lifting Botan's chin, "I guess I need to kiss you."

And kiss her he did.


	6. Detective

**Author's Note:** When I started this story, I had no idea what direction it would take or what exactly I was writing. After playing with the plot and content I had, I still had no clue what I should and would do with the story. But finally, after a year of hiatus, the story has structure and a goal to reach. When it will reach that goal, I have no idea, but at least it has one to achieve now! Thank you to the reviewers for being an inspiration. Really, your suggestions have decided the fate of this story.

* * *

**Loop  
Chapter 6: Detective**

* * *

"I'm home!" Botan announced as she stepped happily through the front door.

"Welcome back," Hanasaki Yuna smiled. The young lady's mother looked exactly like her daughter would in twenty years: long sky blue locks, bright and happy lavender eyes, and a catching cheery personality. Yuna eagerly took her daughter's jacket and purse and helped Botan to the living room. "So, where did you go to this time, Botan-chan? Did you have fun?"

"To a restaurant on the other side of town," Botan replied with a sigh. She collapsed onto the couch and took a deep breath. "It was a lot of fun, but oi, I'm so tired."

'Kurama-san had the entire night planned out!'

Yuna shot her husband a worried glance. Giving his wife an assuring nod, Hanasaki Yamato exited the living room to leave the two women alone. He knew well enough when female matters needed to be discussed alone, and now was one moment. The mother then returned her attention to her daughter. "Botan-chan, you're not hunting demons, are you?"

Botan blinked in surprise. "What?"

"You can tell me the truth, Botan-chan," Yuna coaxed gently, examining her daughter with gentle amethyst eyes. "I know it might be hard for you to admit, but it's all right. If you're hunting demons, I won't get angry."

"Okaa-san, for the final time, I'm not hunting demons," Botan groaned while shaking her head. Most mothers would ask their daughters if they were having sex or doing something immoral; however, Hanasaki Yuna was not like other mothers. No, she thought her daughter spent her nights out exorcising and vanquishing demons instead of doing bad things like normal girls would do. "I don't even have the spiritual sense to hunt demons."

"That's not true," Yuna frowned, patting Botan's hand encouragingly. "You have just as much power as Hiiro-chan, if not more. Why, the entire neighborhood comes to our temple only because you can tell accurate fortunes, exorcise homes, and completely heal people of illnesses. You're not as weak as you think, Botan-chan."

'There's something deep inside that's calling out, that wants to be free.'

"But I don't like hunting demons like Onii-chan," Botan assured her mother, patting Yuna's hand identically. Rising from her seat, she moved towards the kitchen for a drink. "So don't worry, Okaa-san. I'm not going out to hunt demons. In fact, I'm doing something completely unrelated to demons."

'At least, I don't think Kurama-san is related to demons.'

"Oh?" Yuna thought of the last fifteen times Botan had gone out; she remembered the girl returning late each night, happier than ever. Sometimes Botan would have a single rose, an assortment of flowers, or even an entire bouquet. Of course! There could only be one answer! "Botan-chan, I wish you had told me sooner!"

"Huh?" Botan stopped in her tracks and faced her mother.

Clapping her hands excited and allowing her husband to return to the living room, Yuna giggled, "Botan-chan, I want to meet your boyfriend soon, okay? Tee hee, I bet he's very cute."

"What are you talking about, dear?" Yamato asked when he reentered the living room.

Winking at Botan, Yuna replied happily, "Nothing." And without a word more, the bubbly mother entered the kitchen to make a late night snack.

Shrugging with indifference, Yamato grabbed the remote and turned on the television. Flipping a few channels, he switched the screen to the evening news. Botan would have ignored the broadcast; however, a familiar handsome face with emerald eyes and silver hair caught her attention. "And for our top story tonight, various sources have confirmed that Minamino Kurama, current CEO of Minamino Enterprises, has thrown away his bachelor title and is now avidly seeing someone. However, the identity of the businessman's female companion is unknown."

The television displayed incomparably handsome Kurama walking in the dark with a shorter, shadowed figure. Botan's jaw hit the ground as she recognized herself in the darkness. She prayed that she only recognized Kurama's companion.

The news report continued. "Numerous sources have confirmed seeming Minamino Kurama intimately engaged with a young woman in several public locations. Businesses have confirmed seeing these two dating for some time now." Smiling into the camera, the anchorwoman had no idea how she had endangered the life of one woman.

"Botan-chan, are you all right?" Yuna asked her daughter worriedly, returning from the kitchen with hot tea and some cake. "You look pale."

"I'm going to go to bed now," Botan replied, slowly and shakily walking upstairs. When she reached her room, she immediately collapsed on top of her bed. Youko plopped his soft body beside Botan's head a minute later.

"This is bad, Youko-chan," Botan groaned, covering her eyes with her forearm. Her pet mewed in agreement. "Now all of Japan knows Kurama-san has a girlfriend, and it's only a matter of time before they find out she's me."

'Kurama-san's girlfriend is—me?' Turning ten different shades of red, Botan buried her face into her pillow. She felt hot all over, feeling embarrassed she had thought such a thing. How could she automatically assume she was Kurama's girlfriend, his significant other?

"Oi, I'm sure full of myself. Honestly, it's just a misunderstanding. We're not dating—Kurama-san just wants to have fun, and he likes having fun with me. And—and that sounds like dating." She sighed at her pathetic attempt at reasoning.

Licking Botan's face in comfort, Youko nudged his head against his master's arm. He yipped repeatedly, trying to earn Botan's attention. When she finally turned to her pet, Botan let a smile grow on her face. She rubbed Youko's white fur and scratched behind his large ears. "I'm sorry, Youko-chan," Botan murmured. "I've been neglecting you, haven't I? I've been busy with school work and Kurama-san, I haven't played with you too much."

Youko purred pleasantly, the soft sound lulling Botan to sleep. In a matter of minutes, her hand heavily rested on Youko's back while she breathed slowly and rhythmically. Outside, a tree shifted slightly in the breeze. The little blanche fox wriggled free from Botan's hand and leaped onto the windowsill. He stared into the night sky and hissed at the tree outside.

A shadow flew from the tree, the figure outlined against the moon. Giving the little fox a cocky salute, the demon smirked as he jumped from one roof to another. "Heh," Kurama chuckled while making his way home. "That little one is a sharp one. He's done an excellent job protecting Botan from specters and demons."

* * *

Koenma remained kneeled before the council, his head lowered respectively. He prayed silently that his father was in a forgiving mood. Maybe then certain details would be overlooked. "Koenma-sama, Enma-sama brings heavy charges to your name," said an elderly spirit while looking through several papers and reports. He was one of six elderly spirits residing council in the trial. "Do you have anything to say to defend yourself?"

The prince, in his adult form, remained silent. His head remained lowered, his eyes focusing on the tile beneath him.

Taking the platform, the intimidating King Enma, the seventh member of the judging council, then spoke. "Well, Koenma? What do you have to say?"

"I have nothing to say, Otou-sama." Koenma continued praying for courage and stability. He did not want to seem weak before his father or any of the council members. If Koenma had any hopes of one day ruling Spirit World in his father's place, he could not weaken even for a moment.

Ignoring his son's reply, King Enma opened a black book without a title or end. "Hanakazukimi Tsubaki died one thousand years ago, Japan. Cause of death: savage illness; Heavy sins: none; Judgment: Heaven." Picking up another nameless book beside him, Enma then read, "Hanakazukimi Tsubaki reported at Heaven's Gate; however, family has not received her or any premonitions of her fate." Glancing at his son, the king asked suspiciously, "Do you have any idea how this is so, Koenma?"

"I only sit at the Gate of Judgment, Otou-sama," the prince answered dutifully to his gargantuan father. "Whoever passes through the Gate with my judgment and passes into his or her decided Fate is no longer my concern. As you have taught me centuries ago, Otou-sama, I do not meddle with a soul's destiny and course of fate."

Enma slammed a fist against his throne's armrest. "Then why has this soul disappeared?" he bellowed loudly. "Why has she not reported to Heaven and joined other members of her family?"

Koenma dared not raise his eyes now. He knew his face would betray him. "I do not know, Otou-sama. She entered Heaven, did she not? If so, she is beyond my power and my knowledge."

"But she clearly is not in Heaven. Where is she, Koenma?"

"I do not know."

"But you do know." King Enma paused for a moment and glowered at his eldest son. Out of all his offspring, Enma had hoped Koenma would never disappoint him. Of course, Koenma blundered once in every two centuries or so; but he had never disappointed King Enma, until now. "Your deeds have been discovered, Koenma. We know what you have done; thus, you shall be rightfully punished."

Koenma did not reply. He had known for many centuries he would face his mistakes and the consequences because of his kind heart. He just hoped the chastisement would not be too severe; after all, pain was not his friend.

Waving his hand before the entire assembly, King Enma boomed, "You are dismissed, Koenma. Return to your duties at the Gate of Judgment until you are further notified."

The prince, for the first time during his entire trial, lifted his head up. His mahogany eyes were full of fear. "Wait, Otou-sama!" he called out, rising to his feet. "You have not yet named my punishment."

Enma chuckled darkly as he left the room for his own chambers. "Oh, you shall suffer soon enough, Koenma."

As he watched the king leave, Koenma feared what his father would do. He knew his punishment had to be stern, having broken numerous rules for his one act sympathy years ago; however, Enma would never physically harshly discipline his son. Koenma knew that for a fact: his father loved, valued, and needed his son too much to senselessly beat him. But an act like this required something more serious than a thousand spankings. So what would his father do?

Months later, Koenma faced tragic events, one after the other. A horde of demons unexpectedly kidnapped Shizuru, Keiko, Genkai, and Atsuko; Yusuke and Kazuma tried to rescue them. However, Keiko, Genkai, and Atsuko were murdered, driving Yusuke to his maximum. He knew he would not escape alive but was determined to take as many demons to hell with him. Ordered to retreat by Urameshi, the young man Kazuma tried to rescue himself and his sister from pursuing demons. Upon arrival at Genkai's temple, Kazuma and Shizuru died. Six humans who Koenma had respected and known well were now dead in a span of twenty-four hours.

Enma had punished his son well.

* * *

After watching the news broadcast, Botan did not sleep well. She dreamt of her and Kurama running through a sinister forest trying to flee from vicious pursuers. Strangely, Kurama had looked somewhat different in her dream. At first he had rose-colored locks and the same stunning green eyes. But then afterwards, he suddenly changed his appearance: rose-red became sterling silver, emerald melted into gold, and fox ears and tail came into existence. If Botan did not know any better, she would have said Kurama looked like Youko. But could that possibly mean—

'Youko?' Botan had muttered in her dream.

'To others, I'm Youko. But to you, Botan,' the young man had smirked, his face near hers, 'I'm always Kurama.'

They ran and ran, sounds of pursuit always behind them. Botan had found it difficult to run, being dressed in a pink kimono. At one point, Kurama lifted Botan in his arms and began jumping through the treetops. The young lady had enjoyed leaping through the trees, loving the similarity to flying—Flying?

'We're safe from the demons,' Kurama had sighed after a moment, placing Botan gently on the ground. 'Should we contact Yusuke-kun and Kuwabara-kun for their assistance? I'm sure they've finished their errands in Spirit World. Besides, Koenma-sama will want to know our whereabouts.'

'Huh?'

Botan's dream had ended there, leaving her full of questions and confusion. Had the fox demon truly been Kurama? And to others he was Youko? Was Kurama the famous fox thief Youko of Demon World? But that was impossible, Botan deduced. Some hundred years ago Youko had been hunted, and other than some rumors here and there, he had disappeared into the depths of Spirit World: if her spiritual texts were correct.

How did Kurama know Yusuke? Or maybe her dream had made Kurama know of her childhood friend? So who was Kuwabara? And why did the name Koenma seem so familiar? Sighing hopelessly, Botan tiredly shuffled into her classroom. 'I'll Kurama-san about some of this later. Maybe he can answer some of my questions.'

"I CAN'T STAND IT!"

Hanasaki nearly fell back from cardiac arrest. Her heart thumped wildly from shock and tried recovering as quickly as it could. She stared at her fellow female classmates all bunched into one group, fierce scowls all on their faces.

"Gr! Who can possibly be going out with Minamino-sama?" one girl demanded, stomping her foot furiously.

Another replied, "I don't know, but whoever she is, she's going to pay!"

Botan laughed nervously as she walked towards her storming classmates. "What's wrong, everyone?" she asked, feigning innocence. "Has something happened?"

Recognizing her presence, the other teenage girls cried, "Minamino-sama is now taken!"

"That heartless bitch!" one sobbed.

"When we find her, we'll wring her neck!" a girl smiled manically, twisting her black jacket and ripping it in half.

"Wah, why is everyone so hostile?" Botan questioned anxiously, trying her best to maintain a smile. She felt like running away but knew such action would give her away. "What if the girl Minamino Kurama is seeing is someone you know? Would you want to hurt her still?"

"Of course!" the girls immediately retorted in unison.

"Why?" Botan squeaked.

"Everyone female in Japan knows that Minamino Kurama is off limits!" the girls explained with fury. "Since it would be unfair if one person has Minamino-sama, no one is allowed to have him. He is to be shared by all or not at all."

The teacher entered the classroom just then, forcing all the students to take their seats. Botan cringed when she noticed the instructor just as furious as half her students. The sky locked teen thanked Heaven no one knew the true identity of Kurama's girlfriend. 'Ack! I'm not his girlfriend!'

"Arina-sensei, are you all right?" a young man questioned.

"I'm fine!" the woman snapped. She broke down and began sobbing. "I'm fine!" Some of the girls stood up and escorted the teacher to the nurse's office, leaving the boys to wonder and the girls to sadly sympathize.

'They're all upset that Kurama-san is seeing me,' Botan sighed as she watched her heartbroken teacher leave. 'They all thought he would be single forever. But if they care about Kurama-san so much, then how can they think he's unattainable and untouchable?' Thinking of the young man, Botan felt saddened. Although Kurama looked happy when he was with her, at times, his eyes would reflect unspeakable sorrow and loneliness.

'Can't everyone see that Kurama-san is just as human as anyone else?' Resting her head in her arms, Botan closed her eyes and imagined Kurama's smiling face. 'How lonely have you been, Kurama-san, for all these years? How sad are you to be admired so much that everyone keeps her distance from you?'

But how could Kurama, with all his charm and kindness, have been alone for so long? Truly, if he had searched for someone, a woman would have fallen for him instantly. So, was some of his loneliness his own doing?

'Is he waiting for someone?'

Had he waited for her?

'I'm not dating him!'

* * *

"You summoned me, Koenma-sama?"

"Ah, Hiiro-san, you're here."

Approaching the youthful sovereign, Hiiro took a passing glance at the lowered screen. He noticed six boxes listing particular characteristics on the screen and wondered their meaning. Unfortunately, Koenma turned off the screen and pulled it up, leaving the Detective in the dark. He motioned Hiiro nearer to his desk. "Am I really being reassigned to Japan, Koenma-sama?"

"Yes, you are." Koenma looked into the young man's violet eyes and mused at the similarity between Hiiro and his sibling. Fate could not have done better than to put them together. "Someone will take your place in the West, so you don't need to worry about that. Also, I already have a Detective in Japan taking care of the demons. So your job, Hiiro-san, will be a bit different from the norm."

"Hinageshi said I was to watch Youko Kurama?"

Koenma nodded, pleased Hinageshi kept her Detective charge so well informed. "I must warn you to be extremely careful when watching Kurama-san, Hiiro-san. Being an expert demon thief and Spirit Detective, Kurama-san has been trained to notice the smallest details and faintest hints of Spirit Energy. He must not know you are observing him."

Hiiro felt suddenly confused. "But Koenma-sama, if Kurama-san is a Spirit World Detective, why should I be observing him? I've heard he's been a Detective since his revival in Human World, which was over a hundred years ago."

"I'm sorry to place you in such an awkward situation, Hiiro-san," the prince apologized. He liked the way Hiiro constantly respected him, even when he was in his toddler form. Why could not more Spirit Detectives and employees be like Hiiro? "I know it's odd that I place such little faith in Kurama-san, but time changes people."

"But what good will it do for me to watch Kurama-san?" Hiiro questioned.

"I need to know if he is following my instructions I gave him a hundred years ago," Koenma responded. "And if he isn't, then you must arrest him."

"Arrest a Spirit Detective?"

"If it comes to it, yes, you will arrest a fellow Spirit Detective," Koenma muttered with a troubled look. "Do not hesitate in this difficult assignment, Hiiro-san. If we are to save lives and set things right, we must take immediate action."

* * *

Signing papers and scribbling down notes, Kurama sighed despondently at the load of paperwork still needing to be finished. Even after running his enterprise for some hundred years, he could not adapt to the amount of work constantly made for him. "I wonder how Koenma-sama can still function properly after doing so much paperwork after thousands of years?" the young man mused while signing his name at the bottom of a document. He had new respect for Spirit World's prince.

"Minamino-san?" the intercom suddenly buzzed.

"Yes?" Kurama replied to his secretary.

"You have a phone call on line four."

Kurama's fair brows furrowed curiously. "From who?"

"Hanasaki-san."

"Put her through." Pushing a button, Kurama lifted his own desk phone receiver. All last night he had worried over Botan's reaction to the public broadcast, and today, it seemed, he would find out how she took it. "Hello? Minamino Kurama?"

"Hello, Kurama-san. I hope you're doing well!" a cheery voice giggled on the other line.

Kurama smiled pleasantly, comforted by Botan's carefree tone. So nothing was seriously wrong. "I take you saw the news last night, Botan-san? Did anyone recognize you?"

"No, no one recognized me, thank goodness," she answered with relief. He could imagine her smiling sheepishly from wherever she was. "The teachers and girls at school would kill me if they knew I was the one with you in all those shots."

Kurama laughed only because he believed her. "We wouldn't want that, now would we, Botan-san? I don't know what I would do if you were hurt because of me."

When Botan did not immediately reply, Kurama grew slightly worried. Usually the young lady would remark about why a man like him would be so concerned over a girl like her or something of the sort; her silence was worrisome. When he heard her voice, even if it was shaky, Kurama felt somewhat relieved. "Kurama-san?"

"Yes?"

"How—How would you define our—our relationship?"

Kurama blinked curiously at Botan's question. After fifteen dates and the news report, he thought their status was painfully clear. Maybe she was in some state of shock or disbelief? "Are we not dating, Botan-san?"

"Well," Botan stammered across the line, "I guess we are, Kurama-san, if you consider our time together dates."

"Then that would make us boyfriend and girlfriend, correct?" The young man relaxed in his seat. "So we're dating."

"But Kurama-san."

"Yes?" he asked, leaning forwards and resting his elbows on his desk.

"Shouldn't you meet my parents then?"

Grinning foxily, he eagerly replied, "I should and would like to, Botan-san. Of course, as long as you don't mind me meeting them."

"How about tonight then?"

Kurama stared at his phone in wonder. "Tonight?"

"If you aren't busy later, you can come to my house and have dinner," Botan explained, her voice sweet and innocent: a simple invitation. "You'll meet my parents then."

"I would love that."

"All right," Botan cheered. "At seven then?"

"Seven."

When they had hung up, Kurama felt pleased. For the first time while they had been together, Botan had taken the initiative and invited Kurama to do something. Additionally, Botan had clarified the status of their relationship and had not opposed it in any way. So maybe his feelings, as Kurama had feared earlier, were not one sided after all. Maybe someday, Botan would love him as she had in those distant memories.

* * *

After a long day of school, work, and training, Urameshi strolled homeward while hoping his new roommate had grabbed something for dinner. Yusuke figured that Kuwabara, after living together for about a month or so, would know the daily routine by now.

Kuwabara Kazuma, Yusuke had discovered, naturally attracted noble characters. Although the carrot-top was a bit plain in appearance, he had a strict and respectable honor code and easily made friends. Of course, people had to accept Kazuma's eccentricities and tough exterior before discovering his kinder heart, but in the end, the effort was worth it. Keiko and Genkai had given the newcomer a chance; thus, the three of them were now on friendly terms.

Friendly terms were all Yusuke would allow, Keiko being his girlfriend and Genkai being his mentor and surrogate sister. Kazuma had a sharp eye for the pretty ladies; Yusuke only thanked the gods Kuwabara had not yet met Botan. But then again, Botan's boyfriend would most likely take care of her.

Shaking his head, Yusuke chuckled, "I still can't believe she's dating THAT guy." Keiko had told him everything in hopes that Yusuke could assure her Botan's beau was not a bad man. Yusuke did not need much prodding, Botan also like a sister to him. Young Urameshi used all the connections he had to find out about Minamino and thus far found a clean record.

'Too clean,' Yusuke grumbled, kicking a can out of his way. 'He's too clean and fresh for a guy of his status. There's not even a smudge on his parents or grandparents.' In the business world, especially the higher ups, Minamino was impossible. No one, not even Yusuke's own mother, was as clean as Minamino Kurama and his family. Not that Yusuke disapproved of a spotless record, but the entire situation seemed out of place.

While Yusuke continued pondering about his findings, he spotted a stranger crossing his path. And by observation, Yusuke realized the stranger was Botan's new boyfriend: Minamino Kurama, the ever-famous heartthrob of Japan.

"Are you Urameshi Yusuke?"

The boy jumped up at the voice. The stranger from before was speaking to him.

"Yes, I am," Yusuke answered politely, seeing the newcomer was of a high class, like his own mother; however, the young man found no reason to erect a barrier like he usually did with other pompous businessmen Yusuke was used to. Something definitely was different, almost familiar about Botan's boyfriend. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I've heard a lot about you from Botan-san and from my business associates," the boyfriend replied kindly. Yusuke gasped; not many in the industry knew about him and his mother: only the elite and obviously this young man. So Kurama had intricate connections of his own. The stranger held out his hand to Yusuke. "I'm Minamino Kurama."

'Minamino Kurama, I definitely have my eye on you.'

"Botan-chan is going out with you?" Yusuke raised a brow but took Kurama's hand nevertheless. "I feel sorry for you."

"For me?" Kurama laughed. He tilted his head slightly in question. "Do you not like Botan-san? That would be a pity since she is overwhelmingly fond of you, Urameshi-san."

"Oh, no, don't get me wrong, Minamino-san," Yusuke waved off the young adult. A smirk lighted the troublemaker's face. "I love Botan to death. It's not about her I feel sorry about: it's her family."

"Her family? What a coincidence," the silver-haired man chuckled. "I was just on my way to meet them."

"Watch out for her parents," Yusuke warned with a mischievous grin. He ran a hand through his short black hair. "They love anyone of Botan-chan's friends, especially if they're good-looking and well-mannered men."

Kurama smiled amusedly. "I'll keep that in mind, Urameshi-san."

With a more serious tone, Yusuke added, "And keep away from Hiiro-san."

"Hiiro-san?"

"Botan-chan's older brother."

"Is he a terrible person?" Kurama wondered. He remembered reading small bits about Botan's brother, but his profile had no great interest. Had Kurama possibly missed very important information?

"No, Hiiro-san isn't bad, he's just fairly overprotective," Yusuke explained casually, waving his hand thoughtlessly. "He doesn't like anyone he hasn't known for most of his life near Botan-chan."

"Oi."

"Minamino-san."

"Yes?"

Yusuke smirked mischievously. "Do you know any Martial Arts?"

* * *

"Er, Okaa-san, Otou-san," Botan muttered nervously as she entered the dining area, "Um, I have something I need to tell you." After she had hastily returned from school, Botan had immediately ran to her room, changed into something appropriate for tonight and had begged her parents to do the same. Although their daughter did not inform them the reason why, Mr. and Mrs. Hanasaki kindly granted Botan's request and had continued usual home life

"Oh, what is it, Botan-chan?" Hanasaki Yuna asked her daughter pleasantly. The older woman smiled brightly at her child, knowing there was nothing in the world Botan could do wrong. "Did you want to request something for dinner?"

"Er, no, that isn't it, Okaa-san," Botan laughed uneasily, leading her mother to sit down at the dining table. Yuna blinked at her daughter curiously as Hanasaki Yamato joined his wife's side. Although Botan took none of her beautiful physical traits from her father, that did not mean her father was any less handsome.

"What is it then, Botan-chan?" Yamato wondered kindly. "Is something wrong? Do you need something? Did something bad happen?"

"Ah, well, it's nothing bad. At least, I don't think it's a bad thing," Botan smiled, trying to ease away her nervousness and any doubts her parents might have. "Okaa-san, Otou-san, I need to tell you that—I need to tell you that I have a boyfriend!"

"Oh, how wonderful!" Yuna cheered, grinning with pride. Of course, she had known this beforehand, but having Botan confess was a good thing in itself.

Botan raised her head in surprise. "You're not angry? Otou-san?"

Yamato smiled and patted his daughter fondly on the head. "Why should we be angry, Botan-chan? It's wonderful that you have a boyfriend."

She blinked in utter disbelief. "Really?"

Yuna nodded and clapped her hands in excitement. "I just can't wait to meet him, Botan-chan. He must be quite the catch to have won the heart of our little girl."

"Well, you don't have to wait long to meet him," Botan blushed, "because I invited to our house later tonight." She closed her eyes, knowing she would be punished this time. Would her parents ground her or forbid her from going with Kurama? Or would they—

"GREAT!" Yuna and Yamato yelled out together.

Exclaim happily and not care at all?

* * *

'Why does this seem all familiar?' Yusuke pondered as he blocked another attack from Kurama. Once Kurama advanced, Yusuke broke away from his defensive stance and rushed at his opponent with a fast swing. Seeing the younger man's blow, Kurama took one step back, shifted slightly to the left, and avoided the hit. Urameshi growled. "Stay still, you punk!" he shouted, attacking the beautiful man once more.

'He's the same,' Kurama smirked while watching Yusuke fly by him. The fox within smiled at the familiarity. 'He'll never change, no matter how many times he reincarnates.'

"Come on, Urameshi-san," Kurama amiably goaded, flipping in the air, "You're much faster than this. You can hit me if you tried harder."

'Why am I not scared of him?' Yusuke tried ignoring the flickering image before him, but no matter how hard he tried, the figure remained before him. When the teenager looked at Kurama, he saw the famous bachelor of Tokyo; but he also saw something not of this world. From time to time, Yusuke would see a tall blanche figure with fox ears and a tail in place of Kurama. An eerie, inhuman aura surrounded him. 'A fox demon?'

"I'm beginning to wonder about your skills, Urameshi-san," Minamino teased with a laugh, once again avoiding another attack. "Are you trying harder?"

"Shut up!" Yusuke snapped, barraging Kurama in punches and kicks. "I am trying harder!" The older man laughed while dodging Yusuke's fury while standing in one place.

The punches flew by rapidly, randomized with kicks from time to time. Rather soon Kurama began depending on his demon senses to perceive Yusuke's speedy attacks. Yusuke threw one last punch, and Kurama barely caught it in his hand. "See, you did much better. You just need to focus yourself," Kurama smiled, releasing Yusuke's fist. He picked up his jacket from the sidelines and waved goodbye. "It was nice meeting you, Urameshi-san. I hope we meet again soon."

* * *

DING DONG!

"Oh, that must be him," Botan gasped as she rushed to open the door for her guest.

When the young lady opened the door, she was greeted with a grinning Kurama. "I'm sorry I look a bit of a mess," he apologized as he entered the home and took off his shoes. "I sort of rushed over here and didn't have much time to clean up."

"What do you mean, Kurama?" Botan did not understand Kurama's meaning because the young man before her was nicely dressed and did not seem to have a hair out of place. Although he was missing his usual tie and was not wearing his jacket, Kurama seemed neater than most men in their entire lives.

"Is he here, Botan-chan?" Yuna called out as she walked towards the doorway. Yamato was walking with her, eager to meet his daughter's boyfriend. They froze when they saw Botan and her special someone.

"Um, good evening," Kurama greeted sheepishly as he found himself in a silly position of taking off his shoes. "How are you doing tonight?" Botan only giggled at Kurama's compromised composure.

"But you're—"

Yamato turned to his daughter with a pale face. "This is your boyfriend, Botan-chan?"

Botan grinned apprehensively. "Um, yes."

"But you're Minamino Kurama!" Yuna shouted out in shock.

Kurama smiled in embarrassment as he tucked a few silver strands behind his ear. "Well, yes, I am. It's nice to finally meet you, Hanasaki-san." He took the moment to observe Botan's parents and noted his girlfriend highly resembled her mother: long sky hair, amethyst eyes, and chipper persona. However, handsome Hanasaki Yamato had contributed something to his daughter as well: not his midnight hair or tall form, but his teasing mysteriousness and playful aura.

While the four settled into the living room, Yamato inhaled and exhaled deeply with relief. He cheered loudly inside, thanking the heavens for such good fortune. What a wonderful daughter Botan was! "So, you're the one that's been seeing Minamino Kurama, Botan-chan?" the father grinned teasingly, shooting a glance at his daughter.

"Ah," she blushed sheepishly, "Yes."

"But," Kurama started, "we would like to keep it a secret, if you don't mind, Hanasaki-san. Or really, I would, for Botan-san's sake. I do not wish for Botan-san or anyone related to her to be constantly hounded by the media."

"Of course, of course," Yamato laughed from his seat. "It's all fine by me, Minamino-san."

Suddenly, someone entered the Hanasaki home. "Okaa-san! Otou-san! Botan-chan! I'm home!"

Botan gasped in fear and visibly paled. Kurama turned and worriedly stared at Botan. "What's wrong?"

"Onii-chan is here," Botan whispered quietly.

"Your older brother?" Kurama then remembered Yusuke's warnings and surmised from Botan's reactions that Urameshi had been truthful. Trouble seemed imminent. "What is he doing home, Botan-san? I thought he was in the States studying."

"He was," Botan muttered softly in fear. "I didn't know he was coming back."

"What's going on?" Hiiro asked when he noticed the party in the living room.

'Who's the strange human?'

"Ah, Hiiro-chan, you're back," Yuna smiled, rising from her seat and hugging her son.

Hiiro greeted his parents and little sister and then turned to shake hands with the stranger. But the stranger was not so unfamiliar to the young man. "You're Minamino Kurama-san, yes? I heard all about you in the States."

'And from Koenma?'

"Ah, really?" Kurama noticed a hint of Spirit Energy from shaking hands with Hiiro and a deeper meaning behind Hanasaki's words. Hiiro resembled his father: tall, dark navy hair, and violet eyes. However, unlike either of his parents, Hiiro had a stern, solemn look in his eyes; Kurama recognized the eyes of a hunter and a fighter.

"The American and European branch of your company is doing well, and they're putting local businesses on the edge," Hiiro explained good-naturedly. His expression did not betray his darker character. "They're a little put off a foreigner is doing better than they are in their homelands."

"I never intended to be successful in the West," Kurama replied sheepishly. "My goal was simply to offer jobs to those who needed them."

"Ah."

"Dinner is ready," Yuna announced from the kitchen. "Botan-chan, will you help me set up the table?" Obediently, Botan left to assist her mother. Conversing a bit more, the men took some time reaching the dinning room and taking their seats. Hiiro noticed Kurama sitting beside Botan.

"So how exactly do you know our family, Minamino-san?" the elder brother asked halfway through dinner.

"Kurama-san and I are dating," Botan answered for Kurama. She hoped to draw her brother's anger away from Kurama and towards her. At least her boyfriend would not be terribly abused on his first visit.

Silverware and fists slammed onto the table with a loud bang.

"You're WHAT?"

Hiiro definitely was not pleased.

"Onii-chan," Botan begged, "Please calm down."

"No! I won't let you!" Hiiro protested, crossing his arms in determination. Shaking his head, he continued rambling, "Forget it! Nope! No way! Keep dreaming!"

"But, Onii-chan—"

Hiiro, his amethyst eyes glowing with rage, glared angrily at Kurama. Any amiable feelings the brother had earlier had vaporized into infinity. How dare this man date his sister! "And how old are you anyway? 20? 22?"

Kurama sighed at Hiiro's fiery behavior, the polar opposite of Botan's sweet, passive personality. He had hoped Botan's brother would be as difficult as Yusuke had warned. Alas, Kurama's hopes were now nonexistent. "I believe I'm about five years older than you, Hiiro-san. I am 25."

Everyone but Botan went wide-eyed. "25!"

Staring around the table anxiously, Kurama inquired carefully, "Eh, is something wrong?"

"Oh, you look so much younger!" Yuna exclaimed brightly, clapping her hands with pleasure. "I thought you were only seventeen. For a moment, I was worried Botan-chan had settled for another high school boy."

"Well, my family always aged slower than most," Kurama smiled hesitantly. The young man was somewhat relieved that age was not a matter to Botan's parents. Botan's older brother, however—

"Mm, that's a lucky sign," Yamato nodded, pleased his possible-future-son-in-law had good genetics (the old man is thinking too far off). He did not know the half of it.

Hiiro could not believe his parents and their easy approval. How could they betray him and throw Botan to the wolf so carelessly? "Okaa-san! Otou-san! You're missing the point!"

"What point, Hiiro-chan?"

The Hanasaki son wanted to bash his head through the table. Sometimes his parents were worse than his sister. "The point that this guy is ten years older than Botan-chan!"

"Oh!" Yuna's eyes lit up with happiness. Her mind moved in the same line as her husband's. "I bet he'll be wonderful with the kids."

Botan and Kurama, who serenely ate their food, spat everything out. "Kids?" they managed to choke out in surprise.

Yamato raised a suspicious brow and glowered at the couple. "Why, you're going to get married eventually, right?" If marriage was not their goal, then their relationship was useless to Hanasaki Yamato.

Blushing and staring away from one another, Kurama and Botan laughed nervously while they hastily cleaned up their mess. "Um, well, truthfully to say, Hanasaki-san, Botan-san and I haven't looked that far into the future yet," Kurama answered honestly.

"But you're considering it, right?" Yamato asked. He prayed for a positive answer.

"Otou-san!" Botan and Hiiro yelled indignantly at the same time.

Yuna, Yamato, and Kurama stared at the two siblings. "What? Did I say something wrong?" the father asked innocently.

"Wah, Otou-san! I'm too young to think about getting married now!" Botan pouted as nervous beads of sweat began to form on her forehead. "I just started high school and haven't even decided what I want to be when I've graduated. How can I possibly think about marriage now when I have final exams to pass first?"

"As long as I breathe and live, Botan-chan is NOT going to get married before she turns twenty!" Hiiro growled.

* * *

"I'm sorry about how things got out of hand," Botan groaned while shaking her head in embarrassment. "Sometimes my family goes insane like that."

"I thought it was nice," Kurama said while following Botan. She led him down the temple stairs back to his awaiting car. With a kind grin, he remarked, "Your family is very close. I can certainly see what traits you got from whom."

Puckering her lips with some frustration, Botan pouted, "Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

"A very good thing, Botan-san," Kurama assured with a soft laugh. He felt a spiritual presence behind him and wondered what could hold such a concentration of Spirit Energy. Taking a glance over his shoulder, Kurama noticed a fuzzy white blur chasing after them. "Is that your pet, Botan-san?"

"Ah, yes," Botan nodded, turning to see her fox chasing after her. She regarded the little animal with fondness and some exasperation. "I forgot to introduce him to you. His name is Youko-chan, and he's quite the troublemaker. The neighbors think he's a demon, but he's actually very sweet." She suddenly thought of her dream she had earlier that day, the tall blanche figure and his crimson partner resurfacing in her mind. "Um, Kurama-san, has anyone in your family ever had long red hair?"

"Long red hair? Why is it you ask?"

'Have you remembered me?'

"I had a dream last night of someone who looked a lot like you, but he didn't have silver hair," Botan remembered in a whisper. "Instead, he had deep red hair and green eyes. But his voice, face, and mannerisms were the same as yours. It was you, but then it wasn't you."

'He was another Kurama.'

"My great-grandfather, Minamino Syuuichi, fits your description, Botan-san," Kurama chuckled. "But he passed away some eighty years ago." Or at least, Kurama had reported his former identity's death after a sufficient amount of years had passed, enough years to make himself Minamino Syuuichi's only heir and son.

"But I've never seen or heard about Minamino Syuuichi," Botan frowned, crossing her arms. Of course, she had not known about Minamino Kurama until two months ago, so not knowing Kurama's ancestor was no big surprise. Perhaps if she were more like her classmates, she would know more about Kurama's history.

"Maybe you knew him in a past life?" Kurama mused thoughtfully.

Staring at Kurama, Botan murmured, "Past life?"

"Botan-chan!" Hiiro yelled suddenly from atop the stairway. The older sibling glared disapprovingly at the couple below him, pointedly scowling at Kurama. "Botan-chan, come inside now! It's very late."

"Oi, I have to go now, Kurama-san. My silly brother beckons." She kissed her boyfriend's cheek and bade him farewell and good night. "I'll see you another time. And my parents loved you, Kurama-san."

Kurama lingered for a moment longer and watched Botan climb the temple stairs and disappear over the top. He amusedly noticed Hiiro shoot him one final glare before following after Botan back to the shrine. A small yip minutes later forced Kurama's attention downwards. The small fox from earlier sat expectantly at his feet. "So, you're the famous Youko," Kurama smirked, kneeling on the ground. "I've heard a lot about you and your great endeavors."

"Mew yip."  
_They're no comparison to what you've done. But I do try—I am named after you, after all._

"So you do know where your name comes from—good," the young man laughed. He gently patted the little fox on his head, impressed by the animal's boldness to speak to him. "But does your master know anything about it? Or did she name you just because she felt like it?"

"Mew mew mew."  
_She named me because I reminded her of the stories about you. Yuna-san and Hiiro-san told her a lot of stories about you, other demons, and Spirit World._

Taking a look at the temple atop the stairway, Kurama nodded. "I forgot. Her family, being full of priests and priestesses, must have heard about the more dangerous demons in Demon World."

"Mew."  
_Hiiro-san tried reading you for the entire night. He's rather spiritually aware._

"You don't say?" Kurama chuckled. "Yes, I noticed his Spirit Energy is unusually strong compared to the rest of the family."

"Yip mew."  
_Botan's sense is stronger. She just chooses to ignore it and give everything and everyone the benefit of the doubt. If she focused her energy half as much as Hiiro-san did, then she would know who you are._

"And do you disapprove of me?"

"Youko-chan!" Botan's sweet voice called out worriedly from the temple. "Youko-chan, where are you?"

Before turning to leave, Youko gave Kurama another mew, bowed respectively, and pranced off to his master. Nothing withholding him to stay any longer, Kurama jumped into his car and drove away from the Hanasaki shrine. While he drove down the empty streets, little Youko's message echoed in his mind.

_Please, take care of Botan. She's my one treasure in this world._

"You and I truly are like, Youko-chan," Kurama smirked.


	7. Finding

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delayed update. School has started again and has become my second top priority, and consequently, writing fanfiction has gone down on the priorities list (probably number ten, I think). I will try, when I can, to squeeze in writing time so that I may finish this story in good time (hopefully in less than a year).

Anyways, until then, please enjoy chapter 7 of "Loop." Happy reading!

* * *

**Loop  
Chapter 7: Finding**

* * *

Every week, a young woman would walk by the same street at a certain time. Every week she passed by, Kuwabara Kazuma would fall more deeply in love with her. Now, he recognized his foolishness, having never met or spoken with the beautiful stranger; but the youth could not resist. His soul called out to the lovely maiden Yukina, and he wanted nothing more than to be with her. 

So, every week on the particular day, Kazuma stood off to a corner, waited, and watched Yukina walk and renew his downed spirits for another seven days. He wished he could approach her, but whenever he saw his angel Yukina, he lost any to all nerve. Alas, what shame it was to all men! How could he, the Kuwabara Kazuma, claim to be the man of men if he could not simply talk to one girl?

'But Yukina-san isn't just an ordinary girl,' the orange-haired lad sighed dreamily. 'Ah, she's the beauty of beauties—I don't know how a rare flower like her can survive in a rough city like this. Wah, Yukina-san, Yukina-san, how lovely you truly are! I wish I could hear your voice!'

"Um, sir, are you all right?" a sweet sound questioned gently. "Your face is completely red."

"What?" Kazuma ceased in his thoughts and looked down for the source of the angelic voice. He nearly fainted when he stared into the loveliest scarlet eyes he had ever seen. "Y-Y-Yukina-san!"

"Oh, you know my name?" she giggled pleasantly, tucking away some of her sea-foam hair. Her smile reflected innocence and sweet admiration. "I guess then I should learn yours?"

"Ah, m-m-my n-name is Ku-Kuwabara Ka-Kazuma," he stuttered, holding out a shaky hand. "It's a pleasure to-to finally m-meet you."

"Kuwabara Kazuma-san, it's nice to meet you," Yukina smiled. She firmly shook his trembling hand and grinned at the lad's shy behavior. "So, are you all right? You aren't feeling ill, are you?"

"Ah?" Remembering his blushing state from earlier, Kazuma stammered anxiously, "Ah, I'm all right. I was just—I was just remembering something embarrassing!" When the words escaped his mouth, the young man wanted to bash his head through layers of cement. What would Yukina think of him now? "Ah, I mean—Er—"

Yukina giggled at Kuwabara's antics. She had the face of an angel. "You're very different, Kazuma-san, than other people. But you're very kind, I can tell," the maiden said with a sweet grin. "Please, if you ever have time, visit me at my shrine. It's a small trip to get there, but I would appreciate your company."

"Of-Of course I'll visit," Kazuma blushed. He respectively bowed to Yukina. "Thank you, Yukina-san, for the invitation. I'll be sure to visit you whenever I can."

She handed Kazuma a piece of paper with a written address. "Here is where I live. I don't have a phone, so it's all right if you suddenly visit. Anytime would be nice for you to visit."

"A-A-All right."

"I'll see you soon, Kazuma-san," Yukina waved goodbye, walking around the corner. When she disappeared from sight, Kazuma regained some of his senses and began breathing regularly again.

The young man stood in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at his hands in amazement. The little piece of paper in his hands told him where Yukina lived. In a matter of minutes, Kuwabara Kazuma had been invited to spend time with the love of his life at her home.

How had he pulled that off?

* * *

A petite sable figure exited a towering demonic compound, making his way towards Human World. A commanding voice abruptly stopped the demon in his tracks. "Hiei, before you go, I want to talk to you." 

Shrugging, the fire demon turned around and reentered Mukuro's formidable castle and faced his leader and the present ruler of Demon World. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the fiery haired fire demon assured calmly. Her cool cerulean eyes bore into her second placidly. "I just wanted to know if you're going back to Human World, and if so, for how long."

"That was my plan," Hiei remarked, shifting his cloak slightly. "And I wouldn't have been gone for more than a day."

"Will you be seeing your sister and Kurama?" Mukuro wondered.

Hiei furrowed his brows. He had not thought of visiting Yukina, not since he had told her the reappearance of their reincarnated friends, which was some weeks ago. Maybe he should see how well his twin fared in the realm of mortals. "I might see Yukina a little later. The toddler from Spirit World wants me to give Kurama a warning."

"Ah, another one, and so soon? Very unlike Kurama to be warned constantly, especially by someone like Koenma-sama," Mukuro mused. "What trouble has Kurama been up to as of late?"

"Just talking to a human."

Mukuro took in Hiei's words and examined them carefully. She did not know much about Kurama's situation, but from what Hiei could tell her, the former demon thief placed himself in the deep end with Spirit World a hundred years ago. By now, Mukuro had expected Kurama to return into Prince Koenma's good graces; however, the skilled redhead had remained under sharp speculation. Had Kurama performed a heinous crime that could not be forgiven in a passing century? "I'm worried about your friend, Hiei," Mukuro muttered gravely.

Inside, Hiei's feelings bristled with jealousy. And he had a right to, if his suspicions proved true. Had Youko Kurama's charm affected the one woman Hiei thought immune? Had his friend won the heart of HIS woman? 'That bastard, I'll kill him if—'

"If Kurama leaves Human World, like you say he will, how much of a threat will he be to my men?" the Demon World ruler continued, not noticing her subordinate's jealous glare. "What does Kurama plan on doing by reclaiming his old territories, especially ones so close to mine? What is he preparing for?"

Hiei saw Mukuro's worry for what it truly was and steadily relaxed. So maybe he had jumped to conclusions, but he would never admit that to another soul. "I don't know what Kurama will do, Mukuro, but he won't join Yomi or anyone else for that matter," the smaller apparition assured. "He plans on disappearing for a while, so you don't have to worry about him working for any of your rivals."

"I'm glad," Mukuro smiled slightly. "I would really hate for you to oppose your friends again, Hiei, especially one as close as Kurama. I remember during the first Demon World Tournament, you were worried for your friends and nervous that you would have to face Kurama or Yusuke. And the other demons, I believe you met them during the Dark Tournmanet? You must have been worried about them as well."

Blushing somewhat, Hiei sharply turned on his heel and began walking from the castle. "What makes you think any of those people are my friends, especially Kurama? I hate him, that treacherous bastard. I don't have any friends! Friends are for weak minded fools!"

Seeing through Hiei's tough act, Mukuro chuckled amusedly while watching her second-in-command leave her realm. 'Well, then we must be the weakest fools in existence.'

* * *

"So no one died?" 

Botan sighed gratefully, "Luckily no one died. But I do think Onii-chan tried zapping Kurama-san with his spiritual powers during dessert. Somehow, Kurama-san was immune to it."

"He's immune to Hiiro 'nii-chan's powers?" Genkai raised a brow. "I only know a few people that are like that, and they're descended from spiritual families."

"Well, somewhere along the way, Kurama-san might have had a priest or priestess in his family, maybe even a spiritualist," Botan shrugged, taking a sip of tea. "I don't care where he got it from. I'm just glad he has it if Onii-chan is going to be like that."

Three teenage girls dressed in their school uniforms sat comfortably on a picnic mat outside beneath blooming cherry blossom trees. Although cherry blossoms had bloomed several weeks ago, the Sakurato shrine was well known for its long-lasting cherry blossoms.

"But really, ten years older? Isn't that just a little too old, Botan-chan?" Keiko questioned, toying with a pale pink petal between her fingers.

"Don't look at me as if I haven't thought about it," Botan retorted with a weary sigh. "Ten years is cutting it a bit close, I know, but Kurama-san doesn't seem to mind. He doesn't even treat me like a high school student, which is the weird thing. Sometimes, I feel like he's treating me like a different person."

Raising a rosy brow, Genkai commented, "So maybe this relationship isn't the best thing for you."

"Ah, you misunderstand," the sky-haired girl laughed uneasily, "Kurama-san doesn't treat me like I'm another woman or that sort; more like, he knew me in a past life. He knows things that I like and dislike before I've tried them, and sometimes he can guess what I'm thinking or feeling about a certain subject." Blushing slightly, Botan giggled in a silly fashion while holding her teacup. "Kurama-san is very kind and thoughtful, and he really isn't a bad man. I'm really flattered that he wants me to be his girlfriend when he could have someone much more sophisticated or beautiful."

Keiko smiled at her friend's pleased expression. "Well, if he makes you that happy, Botan-chan, I guess I'll just have to like him too. Although, Hiiro 'nii-chan usually doesn't like someone without good reason."

"Then again, Hiiro 'nii-chan has always been the overprotective type. But that doesn't mean Minamino-san gets out from meeting us," Genkai muttered while picking up a rice ball. "Remember our agreement. Whenever we get a boyfriend, he must be introduced to the other two and gain unanimous approval."

"Yes, yes, I remember," Botan replied, waving an idle hand at her friends, "Kurama-san said give him date, time, and place, and he'll be there. He'll even treat us to dinner."

"Hee hee, I like him already," Keiko giggled.

* * *

The elegant image of Minamino Kurama remained fixed at his desk; the young man endlessly worked and signed infinite amount of papers. Already the sun had begun its descent behind the city for its nocturnal rest, and many of Kurama's employees had left for home as well. 

Taking a brief pause from his unfinished work, Kurama stared at the paper while casually smirking, "Hiei, you should stop visiting me in my office at such late hours. People will begin to suspect the building is haunted."

"Feh," Hiei snorted, emerging from the corner's shadows. "It's not like I enjoy coming to this human-stench reeking place. If you were at home more often, then I wouldn't have to come here."

Kurama laughed while organizing his desk and stacking all of his papers. "Point taken."

Hiei gave his friend a moment to clean up and move things around his desk. While the fire demon waited, he leaned against Kurama's desk and muttered, "Still as busy as ever?"

"Just about. But after fifty years, one gets used to it." Stopping in his work, Kurama turned to his demonic friend and grinned. "So what news do you have for me from the Demon World?"

"Nothing much," Hiei shrugged. He toyed with one of Kurama's desk decorations, wondering why the object continued clicking for so long after the initial motion. "The Demon World Tournament will be in two years, so a lot of people are preparing for that. Heh, I'm sure Yomi wants revenge for Mukuro's win last time, but she won't be caught off guard."

"Beware of Yomi, Hiei," Kurama murmured sternly, leaning back in his chair. His sharp grass-colored eyes darkened at the mention of his former companion. "Yomi still has a thief's mind, and I'm more than sure he has a trick up his sleeve."

"I'll be sure to tell Mukuro that."

After a moment of silence, Kurama continued the conversation with, "Are my grounds still safe?"

"Mukuro can't wait to get the place off her hands," Hiei replied readily. "She doesn't mind doing a favor for you, but it is a bit bothersome. Too many of her men have died from your blasted plant traps and barriers. Not that they didn't deserve to die, those greedy bastards. They thought they could pick up Youko Kurama's forgotten treasure."

"Heh," Kurama chortled, amused by the news, "well, you can tell Mukuro's men they won't find any treasure on my grounds." A sly, sinister look for an instant flashed across Kurama's face, his demonic personality taking the floor. "That is, any that they'll live to tell of."

Recognizing Youko's character, Hiei smirked humorously, "I'll be sure to give them the warning."

"Also, please give my apologies to Mukuro-san," the fox added with a little more placidity, a recognizable trait of Minamino Syuuichi. "As soon as I'm ready, I'll take my territory from her hands. I don't mean to trouble Mukuro-san."

"But you mean to trouble Koenma?"

Kurama finally understood the true reason behind Hiei's visit. The fox should have guessed, especially since it had been Koenma's strategy for the last hundred fifteen years. "Ah, so you have another purpose to your visit."

"The little prince sent me to warn you," Hiei said carefully. Of course, he had been Koenma's messenger many times before, but every time Kurama had disregarded the warning. However, this time, Hiei hoped Kurama would take the Spirit World Prince at least half seriously. "He says if you don't stop what you're doing, he'll really have no choice but to send you to Hell."

'And by the look on Koenma's face, he's dead serious this time,' Hiei growled with apprehension. 'But of course, he doesn't want to throw one of his best Spirit Detectives into Hell if he can help it. I just wish—'

The fire demon returned his attention to his friend and saw the dazed expression. A vein throbbed at Hiei's temple. "Kurama, are you listening to me?" he snapped ferociously.

"I just don't get it. Botan, she's human now," Kurama sighed hopelessly, confirming his neglect of Hiei. "Demon and human relationships have happened several times, and plenty of half-demons live in Human World. So why are we forbidden from being with each other?"

Knowing further arguing as useless, Hiei resigned from his initial purpose and questioned, "Have you ever asked the little prince for the reason?"

"I've tried," Kurama answered with exasperation. "I've tried and tried, over and over again, but he always says if he told me he would have to kill me. The last time I asked him was about fifty years ago; and he threw me out of his office that time."

"Why are you interested in her, of all women?" Hiei demanded impatiently. "Maybe you wouldn't be in all this trouble if you hadn't picked her. You could have any woman in Demon or Human World, Kurama, and you had to pick the one you could not have. Why couldn't your woman be someone else?"

Smiling serenely, Kurama spun in his chair and looked out of his expansive windows. The sun slowly disappeared behind the city's outline. "Things just happen, Hiei, and sometimes, you can't help but fall in love. Besides," Kurama smirked, spinning around and facing Hiei, "she's the only one for me."

* * *

"Are you Hanasaki-miko?" an elderly lady asked. 

Botan, dressed in the traditional priestess garb, gave the woman a polite bow and greeted, "Yes, I'm Hanasaki Botan, the one you spoke to on the phone." The older woman ushered the teenage girl inside the home with a kind smile. "You said a restless spirit has inhabited your home for the last few months?" Botan asked while observing her employer's cozy abode. "Do you know who the spirit is or why the spirit would be here?"

"Our family thinks the spirit might be of our deceased son," the woman sighed, leading her guest to the living room. "My husband and remaining children would tell you so, but they are not home right now. Anyway, my son had died from illness some months ago." The mother seated her guest on the couch, herself seating across from Botan. Taking a deep breath, the woman further explained, "My son, he died content, but something mysteriously holds him to this world. By the expression of the specter we've seen, we believe that something also pains our son's soul. It hurts to see him in such a state. We're hoping that you may rest his poor soul."

Botan nodded in sympathy, having dealt with a similar situation before. She could not imagine the pain one felt while watching a deceased family member suffer; thus, she would do all that she could for these people. "I understand, Hatanaka-san. Where is he right now?"

"He remains in his room," the woman murmured with a shake of her head. "Sometimes we pray to him and try communicating with him, but he pushes us away. My son, he feels guilty about his presence and does his best not to relate to us while he temporarily remains."

'A wise choice,' Botan reflected, remembering her early training days. 'Souls that become attached upon an object, emotion, or person lose their ability to reach Heaven. It would be a shame if the boy could not make it the Gate of Judgment all because of something out of his control.'

"May I go to his room?"

Smiling in a motherly fashion, Hatanaka motioned the priestess upstairs. "Please don't hesitate to ask for anything, Hanasaki-miko. I will be willing to give anything to see my son's soul at peace."

"Your love will help him to Heaven, I am sure." Botan walked up the stairway, followed the trail of spiritual lingering, and entered the quiet bedroom. The room seemed like any other boy's room, filled with sports posters, a desk, comic books, a bed, and various other boyish items. However, unlike regular rooms, the boy's bedroom possessed a gloomy, foggy atmosphere of deceased Spirit Energy. "Hello?" the priestess tentatively called out.

A young boy's image shimmered from clear to opaque, his youthful form seated on the neatly made bed. Looking up at his guest, the spirit smiled kindly and asked, "Are you the priestess that will set me free?"

"So you don't remain here because of your own will?" Botan asked quietly as she slowly neared the young man. She did not fear him, since he was only a ghost. But oddly, a foreboding feeling wriggled into her heart.

Shaking his head, the boy answered, "Personally, I really want to go to Heaven and rest. But I think the reason why I'm stuck is because I'm supposed to give someone a message, but I died before I could. But I'm not quite sure what message I'm supposed to pass or who to pass it to." The spirit took a longer look at Botan and admired her pretty image. With a small blush on his face, he murmured shyly, "You remind me of someone, someone I've seen in a picture somewhere."

"Me?" Botan pointed at herself curiously. She noted the boy's blush but said nothing about it; he was, after all, just a boy. "Have we ever met before?"

"No, I don't think we have," the boy said with a shake of his head. "But I know I've seen your face somewhere once before, while I was alive. It was in one of the old family albums. Here, I'll show you." The young man rose from the bed and led Botan by the hand, which seemed odd to her. The ghost's hand felt solid in Botan's own. Slowly and lightly, the boy led the confused lady downstairs and into the living room, where the loving mother waited.

"Has my dear son finally gone to Heaven, Hanasaki-miko?"

Lowering her arm as not to frighten the lady, Botan replied with an uneasy smile, "Not yet."

"That one," the boy directed, pointing to an aged volume on a shelf. "It should be a picture somewhere in the middle."

Botan took the album and did as the boy instructed. She carefully flipped through and observed the family photos, noting that many of them were yellowed with age. "How old are these pictures?" she asked no one in particular.

"Those photos are from my husband's grandfather," the mother explained gently. "It's been their tradition to pass down family photos through the first son, although the tradition is rather ironic."

The album suddenly dropped from Botan's hands.

"What's wrong, Hanasaki-miko?" Hatanaka demanded urgently. The young priestess stood frozen, trembling and pale with shock and fear. Hatanaka noticed Botan's eyes looking downward towards the ground, so the mother did likewise and gazed at the album on the ground. On the fallen album's page was a photo: a smiling young man with flaming red hair and emerald eyes and a young woman that looked identical to Botan. The teenage girl stared down at her still reflection with confusion.

"Who was your grandfather, Hatanaka-san?" Botan asked with a shaky voice.

The older woman did not know the relevance of her ancestry, but the priestess would know best. "His name was Hatanaka Shuuichi," the mother answered kindly, "and he was Minamino Syuuichi's stepbrother. That young man with the red hair, that's Minamino Syuuichi."

Botan stared long and hard at her likeness in the picture. 'But why am I in that photo?'

"See? Doesn't she look like you?" the young man grinned, standing beside Botan happily. His heavy, burdened expression from earlier had changed to an elated, youthful face, as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his soul.

Recognizing a content soul, Botan allowed a small smile to cross her face. She at least had relieved the boy's soul from his fixation, and he would now be allowed to pass on to Heaven. Suddenly, images flared inside Botan's mind, each vision flashing for only an instant.

She found herself standing in the park during cherry blossom season, the pink petals showering all around her as the breeze blew. The young man with crimson locks turned towards her and smiled. With a kind gaze, he held his hand out towards her. 'You came.'

Before she could stop herself, Botan responded, 'Of course I came! You asked me to meet you, after all.'

'I was afraid, Botan,' the stranger murmured, 'you would not be feeling too well today.'

'I can't miss a date with Kurama-kun!'

Laughing and pulling Botan closer to him, Kurama teased, 'Of course, but you must remember to call me Syuuichi when we're with the others. My school friends have no idea that Minamino Syuuichi leads a dual life.'

'No problem.'

"That's Minamino Syuuichi?" Botan muttered in surprise, her mind awakening from the flash back.

"Um, Hanasaki-miko, thank you for your help. I'll be going to Heaven now." The sky haired priestess looked up and saw the young boy seated on an oar next to another spirit. Taking a closer observation, Botan noted that the new spirit must have been sent as a guide from Spirit World. The ferry girl stared at Botan in surprise. "Botan!"

When the priestess stared into the face of the spirit guide, a flash of memories rushed into her mind. Spirit World—Human World—Nether World—The world in danger and the Spirit Detectives—Her young pupil in danger—Who was this person? "Hina—Hinageshi?" Botan fell back, her world going black.

* * *

"Why didn't you come back home on time the other day?" Genkai demanded while she and Yusuke furiously scrubbed the Sakurato temple's wooden floors. They had trained in the main building, where Genkai used the space as a dojo of sorts. "Keiko-chan was very worried, and she even made dinner for you that night." 

Without looking up from his work, Yusuke replied, "I was training."

Genkai paused from her scrubbing and stared at her pupil and friend. She raised a curious rose brow and repeated inquiringly, "Training?"

Yusuke blushed while continuing with the floor. He did not dare look at Genkai, knowing if she saw his expression, he would never live down her teasing. "Ah, well, it was more like a practice." After those words, Yusuke returned to silence while he worked.

Genkai felt semi-disturbed watching a dedicated and focused Urameshi Yusuke. If she were not watching with her very own eyes, she would have never believed the biggest slacker in the world could work as hard as he was. "And why are you suddenly so dedicated to your work?"

Quickly wiping sweat from his brow, Yusuke grinned, "Heh, after a fight the other day, I realized that I have a long way to go before I can be as half as good as the professionals."

"Professionals?"

"I met Botan-chan's boyfriend when he visited her family," Yusuke explained, his voice growing excited. His body trembled at the memory of the match, how alive and natural he had felt when fighting the silver-haired man.

"Minamino-san?"

"Yeah, and he's one amazing fighter. I don't know if I'll ever be able to beat him, but I'm going to try and at least match him."

"You fought him?"

"Yeah, and I did all of my best moves and tactics, everything you taught me. He didn't even break a sweat."

Genkai frowned at the news. As much as he slacked off, Yusuke was a strong fighter in his own right, and not many, even the most experienced fighters, could give him a satisfying battle. For Minamino to match, not to mention surpass Yusuke to the point of toying with Yusuke was a great feat. The single act declared Kurama's superior fighting skills, skills that only spiritualists, Genkai surmised, possessed.

CRASH! BAM!

The two fighters jumped up in surprise. "What the hell was that?"

"Let's check it out." Without another word, Genkai wandered outside, wondering who could possibly be on the temple grounds. Her hands tingled, almost burned strangely, but she ignored them in favor of discovering an intruder. Genkai had no siblings, and her parents were on vacation for another month. Yusuke and she were the only souls on the Sakurato temple grounds. At least, Genkai believed that until she sensed another presence at the shrine.

"What is that?" Yusuke gasped, pointing to a grotesque, monstrous figure in a destroyed section of the shrine.

Moving in reaction, Genkai growled fiercely while running towards the shambled shrine. "Whatever it is, it's destroying my dojo! And it's going to pay double!" The furious young lady charged at the creature, Yusuke not far behind her.

"Genkai!" Yusuke shouted in warning.

'Don't do anything stupid! That's my job!'

The burning feeling she had felt earlier concentrated into her hands. Without hesitation, Genkai shot her hands forward and focused all of her mind and energy into her one sensation in the middle of her palm. "KYAH!" A bright blue blast of energy shot from Genkai's hands while she blew the demon away. The young woman would have basked and marveled at her recent feat, but darkened movement caught her rosy eyes. "Yusuke, watch out!"

Turning suddenly, Yusuke spotted a demon above him. Bringing his hands up instinctively, the young man formed his right hand into a gun. Without a second thought, Yusuke shouted with concentration, "Spirit Gun!"

Alike to Genkai, a beam of Spirit Energy burst from the young man's finger and shot straight through the attacking apparition. The demon burst into numerous lumps of burned flesh, littering the holy temple with its vile parts. At that moment, Hanasaki Hiiro came crashing through the trees with an ancient spell ready in his hand. He seemed stunned when he saw the demon's remains and shocked Yusuke and Genkai; however, Hanasaki quickly recovered from his surprise.

'Their powers have grown stronger.'

"I see you took care of the demon for me," Hiiro grinned gratefully, placing his hands on his hips. "Thanks, although I don't know how you guys did it. This one has been giving me some trouble for the last few days. I didn't realize there were two demons involved."

"Hiiro 'nii-chan? What are you doing here?" Genkai demanded, her mind reeling. What had just happened? Did Hiiro say demons? And why was Botan's older brother here at the Sakurato temple?

The man opened his mouth to explain, but a girl's high voice echoed from the trees urgently, "Hiiro-san! Hiiro-san, where did you go?"

"I'm over here, Hinageshi!" Hiiro hollered. What Yusuke and Genkai saw next did not surprise them; however, they felt shocked that a girl flying on a wooden oar did not seem alarming to them. Hiiro seemed unaffected by the entire situation.

"Ah," Hinageshi gasped, spotting Yusuke and Genkai. "I see you have friends tonight, Hiiro-san." Suddenly, the communicator beeped from a pocket, and the ferry girl quickly answered it. "Yes, Koenma-sama? Ah, yes, they're right here—You're going to what? But—Yes, I understand."

Hiiro stared curiously at his assistant and her mixed expression. "What did Koenma-sama want?"

"He's going to—"

"Be right here," Koenma finished, appearing before the four youths.

"What the hell is going on? Who are you?" Yusuke demanded glaring at Koenma. He turned to Hiiro suspiciously. "And I don't even know who you are anymore."

"I'm still the same person you've known for years, Yusuke-kun. It's just now you know that I'm a Spirit Detective serving under Koenma-sama, the Prince of Spirit World," Hiiro explained with a kind brotherly tone. "I've been exorcising demons and arresting spiritual bandits since high school."

"So you've been leading a secret life all this time," Genkai muttered. "Not even Botan-chan suspects."

Hinageshi smiled at the two fighters. "Well, Hiiro-san had no choice but to keep his job a secret. Not many people today know that demons and spirits still exist. And if humans did know what you know now, think of the pandemonium it would cause."

"So what do you want from us?" Yusuke demanded skeptically from Koenma. "If you're the Prince of the Spirit World, why the hell are you down here?"

"I want the two of you working for me," Koenma replied firmly. A hundred years ago, he had not known how to deal with Yusuke or how to make the young man respect him immediately. Now a century later, Koenma knew exactly how to get what he wanted: his adult form. "Both of you show great promise with your fighting abilities and developing Spirit Energy."

"Spirit Energy?" Genkai raised a brow. "Do you mean that blue beam that shot out of my hand and Yusuke's finger?"

Koenma nodded. "Yes. Your Spirit Energy has reached a point to where you can release it in self-defense. I want to train the two of you to channel your Spirit Energy offensively, to protect other people from demons, like the two you just defeated."

"Well, saving other people sounds good and all, a chance getting eaten by a demon at every turn," Yusuke said with a sarcastic tone. "Why the hell should we agree to any of this? What makes you think we're just going to agree to work for you?"

Staring at the two fighters with a solemn face, Koenma muttered, "Have you ever felt like you're reliving moments in your life, like you've done it before? Have you ever felt you've known someone before you've even met him or her? Right now, you feel like you've seen me before, you feel yourself reliving another moment."

"How do you know all this?" Yusuke whispered.

"If you promise to work with me," Koenma murmured seriously, "I promise that I'll explain to you why you feel like this and I'll answer any questions you have."

'All my questions answered.'

'That distant longing met.'

Genkai gave Yusuke a glance, which he returned instantly.

"We'll do it."


	8. Dream

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for your patience. I hope that this chapter is just as good as the rest of the story. Please do not expect another chapter anytime soon. Again, thank you for your comments, support, criticisms, etc. I appreciate them very much.

* * *

**Loop  
Chapter 8: Dream**

* * *

"Still no sign of consciousness?" a dark-haired man asked while he entered his daughter's room.

Remaining in her seat by her daughter's bedside, a sky-haired woman shook her head and gazed at Botan with motherly concern. "I'm beginning to worry that she's more than unconscious. I'm afraid her soul might be trapped in Spirit World, or even worse, lost in Human World." Yuna brushed back some of Botan's bangs from her face and rested her hand on the girl's forehead. Her daughter seemed at peace, slumbering quietly with little stirring; but Botan remaining still worried Hanasaki Yuna most. Botan had never been a quiet sleeper. Even in her dreams, the young lady was animated and lively.

"Don't worry," Yamato whispered into his wife's ear. He laid a strong hand on Yuna's shoulder and smiled at her with assurance. "Botan-chan will make it through. She's strong and smart, and if I know Botan-chan, she'll think of a way to come back to us."

Ding Dong.

Reluctantly rising from her seat, Yuna said, "I'll get the door. Will you stay here and watch Botan-chan for me?"

Yamato nodded, watched his wife leave the room, and then glanced at his daughter. Numerous auras of the past swirled about the girl's form, each filled with powerful memories of a distant life. Taking his wife's former seat, Yamato sighed at what he sensed. Unlike his wife and son, Yamato did not sense spirits of the living, deceased, or lost but instead sensed the auras of past lives. He could see if one were a reincarnated soul and what life the soul had lead before.

Strangely, Yamato had never told Yuna about their daughter. He had never told his wife about the interesting past life Botan had lived or even that Botan's soul had been reincarnated. However, Botan's life was not the only secret Yamato kept. Botan's friends, Sakurato Genkai, Yukimura Keiko, and Urameshi Yusuke, he kept their secrets as well. 'And what does Koenma-sama have anything to do with them?' Yamato wondered, remembering the Spirit World Prince he had served during his adolescence. 'Why did Koenma-sama want Botan-chan raised here?'

'A daughter, Koenma-sama?'

'Are you willing to take her and raise her according to your family's tradition?'

'Of course, Koenma-sama,' Yamato had answered. 'But why do you request that I raise this soul? I am sure there are more experienced spiritualists in the Human World.'

'This soul must be raised in Japan, and you are the perfect candidate to be this soul's father.'

'I don't understand, Koenma-sama.'

"Oh, Kurama-san, what an unexpected surprise!" Yuna's voice echoed from downstairs, interrupting Yamato's thoughts.

A young masculine voice replied, "I'm sorry, Hanasaki-san, that I came unannounced. I just had to see Botan-san. She hasn't answered any of my calls for the last few days, and I wondered if anything was wrong."

"Ah, I'm glad that you've come to visit, Minamino-san," Yamato greeted as he walked downstairs and joined his wife and daughter's beau. Like Botan, Kurama possessed an aura of a reincarnated being; however, unlike Yamato's daughter, Minamino's timely auras remained connected to the present. And many of Kurama's auras were connected with Botan's. "I'm sorry we haven't contacted you, and I'm sure you must have been terribly worried about Botan-chan."

"Has something happened to her?" the fair-haired young man asked tentatively.

Yuna shook her head. "We just don't know what happened. She went to a client to exorcise a ghost from their home. When we asked the mother what had happened, she just said Botan-chan fell unconscious after looking at a photo album."

"Was there anything specific in that photo album?" Kurama asked. "Maybe something that caused this?"

"There was something, but it had disappeared when we reached the home," Yamato answered. "The mother said there had been photos of an old family relative in there, who coincidentally is also a relative of yours."

The young man's verdant eyes grew wide in surprise. "Mine? Who?"

"Minamino Syuuichi-san, your great-grandfather, yes? The mother is a descendant of Hatanaka Shuuichi, Minamino Syuuichi's step-brother."

Kurama nodded. "Ah, Botan-san must have visited Hatanaka Kaori 'ba-san. Her son had died unexpectedly from an illness some months ago, so I'm guessing Botan-san went to exorcise his soul from their home."

"Well, that's exactly what happened, and Botan-chan did send that boy's soul away," Yuna sighed. "But it's been some days now, and Botan-chan hasn't woken up yet."

"Would it be all right if I saw her?" Kurama inquired.

"Yes, of course. This way." Yuna led Kurama upstairs towards Botan's room and allowed the young man inside. When Kurama saw Botan, he felt his heart stop for a moment. Something was not right. Seeing Kurama's expression, Yuna gave the young man a bleak smile and said, "I'll leave you alone for a moment."

"Thank you, Hanasaki-san," he thanked politely. Once the door shut behind him, he took a seat in the chair beside the bed. He sighed while gently petting the slumbering girl's hair. "Botan, what is happening to you?"

"Mow mew mew yip."  
_She's fallen under a memory trance._

Kurama stared at the end of Botan's bed and found Youko resting protectively at the girl's feet. Of course, Youko would know what Kurama wanted to know. "What exactly is a memory trance? And how long has she been like this?" he asked the little fox.

"Mew mow mew."  
_A memory trance is when a soul cannot determine between past and present, fantasy and reality. Botan's soul is determining what her reality is. And like her parents said, she's been like this since that afternoon at that house._

"Is that normal for a memory trance?"

The white fox shook his head and answered, "Mew yip yip mow."  
_Until now, I've never seen a memory trance go longer than twelve hours for any human. If Botan doesn't awaken soon, she'll lose her way and her soul._

Kurama frowned at the news. After all the years of painful waiting, Koenma's threats, and difficulty of earning Botan's trust, Kurama could not lose his treasure now. He would not allow her to be stolen from him. "And how are we supposed to awaken her from this trance? Her parents and her brother, I assume, have already tried everything within their power. What else can we—"

"Mew mew."  
_What are you thinking now, Kurama-san?_

"Youko, you're well versed as a guardian spirit, yes? After all, you've been Botan's guardian for some time now." The little fox tilted his head slightly to the side and gave Kurama a curious glance. What did the great Youko Kurama have in mind? "Since you're Botan's guardian, you should have some connection to her soul."

"Yip!"  
_And be able to enter the memory trance!_

Grinning, Kurama nodded, "Yes, you can enter Botan's memory trance and guide her back."

"Mew mew yip."  
_I'll need an anchor for Botan. My soul may be able to return to the Human World, but after being gone for so long, Botan's soul might not be able to return._

"I see." Kurama's handsome face lit into a grin. "Well, fortunate for me that I have something from Botan's past. I'm sure she'll remember her present."

* * *

'Where am I?' Botan looked right and left, finding herself in an unfamiliar place. The cool wind smelled fresh and sweet, unlike the hot, smoky city breeze filled with a thousand scents of human beings. She could sense the grass and trees, the fresh life all around her. Where was she?

Turning around, Botan then noticed a village with a palace in its center. 'Maybe someone there could help me,' she thought while walking towards the community. As she neared, Botan noticed a refined woman dressed in layers of kimono decorated with peonies approaching a shrine. Closely behind the princess followed a priestess.

"Please, I beg you, Hanakazukimi-no-Hime, do not do this!"

"But, it must be done."

'I have to do this, for the sake of everyone.'

"Hime-sama, think of all the loved ones you shall leave behind in this world!" the priestess argued. "All of your subjects, myself and every man, woman, and child beneath your service, we are all willing to take another path. Please, Hime-sama, we beg you!"

Without turning towards her servant, the princess continued her way towards the shrine. The elaborate silk peonies on her robes shimmered as she moved. "I must apologize, Hanakazukimi-no-Miko. I am deeply sorry that you and the others are pained by my choice, but please do not despair any longer. I wish to end the land's suffering, and to do so, I must appease the gods."

'I wonder what's going on,' Botan thought curiously. She followed the two women in hopes for answers. Maybe they could tell her where she was.

"But why must you suffer alone?" the priestess pleaded while keeping pace with the princess. "No person should face her troubles alone!"

"I shall not be alone. Through my pain, I shall remember all the love you, Hanakazukimi-no-Miko, and the people have shown me all my life. The love you have given me shall comfort me as I grant the gods their desires."

The priestess grew frustrated with the princess: first for not stopping and second for her willingness to sacrifice herself. What could she say to make the princess understand? "But you have not yet accomplished your dream!"

"What is one dream to hundreds of others?" She stopped, now standing before the towering stone stairs leading to the shrine. A smile could be heard in her lovely voice. "If sacrificing my dream means granting my subjects theirs, then I am paying little for such a wondrous gift."

"But you are offering more than just your dream, Hime-sama," the priestess cried, tears dripping from her eyes. She held onto her princess' kimono and prayed that the lady might be deferred from her mission. "You're offering your life."

The princess smiled at her priestess and patted her encouragingly on the shoulder. "My life would be meaningless if I could not help the ones I love." The princess pulled her subject's hand from her robe and patted the hand with assurance. With confidence, the princess then climbed the shrine, faced the village, and spread her arms out before it. She stood like a blooming flower for her entire village. "And who knows, Hanakazukimi-no-Miko," the princess laughed, "my dream may be granted in Spirit World."

Botan gasped in surprise. 'I know that face.'

"Hanakazukimi-no-Hime!"

* * *

In a darkened office, Koenma sat solemnly with a hand against his forehead. His brow furrowed in thought, the prince muttered not a word. Seeing his prince in such a pensive mood, George walked towards his lord and asked cautiously, "Koenma-sama, are you all right?"

Koenma released a deep sigh and sunk low into his chair. He took a moment before responding, "How can I stop him, George? How can I stop Kurama from ruining everything I've tried to do?" George said nothing and placed a hot cup of tea on Koenma's desk. Looking from the cup to the ogre, the sovereign gave his servant a grateful glance. Running a thoughtful finger around the warm rim, Koenma muttered, "Why did I ever agree to help her? Why in seven hells did I break so many laws to help that one mortal soul?"

"You cannot blame yourself, Koenma-sama," George reminded gently. "She was an impressive young woman, and she deserved a reward for her good deed. The entire Council had agreed to grant her a wish, even her own life, if she so desired."

"I just wish," the prince sighed while leaning back in his chair, "I just wish I could erase all the pain she'll feel. I wish she wouldn't have to suffer what she suffered all those years ago."

"Koenma-sama," George grinned, "you forget how strong she has become over the centuries. She has become much stronger since your first encounter with her."

'Yes,' Koenma thought with a bittersweet smile. 'She has far exceeded any of my expectations.'

* * *

"Ah, so you're Hanakazukimi Tsubaki, the famous Hanakazukimi-no-Hime, the one who took the illness in place of her kingdom," a petite Koenma read from his report. "And for your particular good deed, you requested a wish granted for you, yes?"

With a respectful bow, the princess murmured, "I would like to fall in love."

"What?"

"Koenma-sama, please, do not send me to Heaven," the princess begged, falling to her knees. She gave the Spirit World sovereign a humble and graceful bow. "Please, I wish to fall in love before I move on to my final resting place. This is my one request, Koenma-sama."

"And so how do you expect me to help you?" His hands together, Koenma sat back in his chair and regarded the princess thoughtfully. "What do you find in my power that will grant you your wish? Remember, Hanakazukimi-no-Hime, I cannot force souls to love one another."

"My heart would break if someone was forced to love me," she replied gravely. "Please, Koenma-sama, place me in a position here in Spirit World, any position where I may find my true love."

Koenma frowned at the lady's request. "Hanakazukimi-no-Hime, you know that as a deceased soul, you must go to wherever I judge you to go. For you to remain here at the Gate of Judgement defies hundreds of rules and demands severe punishment."

"I understand that, Koenma-sama," the princess said with a heavy heart, "but I promised my villagers and myself that I would never relinquish my dream, even at death. I wish to fall in love, Koenma-sama!"

At that moment, Ayame entered Koenma's office and bowed to her smaller lord. "Koenma-sama, allow me to apprentice Hanakazukimi-san."

The prince's eyes grew wide at his aide's suggestion. "Ayame! That is unacceptable! If Otou-sama were to discover this, then he would—"

The ferry woman smiled at the prince. "Haven't you already decided to let her stay, Koenma-sama?"

Seeing the assured confidence in Ayame's cool eyes, Koenma shook his head in defeat. The ferry woman was right; he had already decided Hanakazukimi's fate. "Well, if she is to stay, she cannot stay as she appears," Koenma sighed. "And she cannot possibly keep her name." With a wave of his hand and with some Spirit Energy, Koenma transformed the princess before him into n unrecognizable Spirit World guide. Instead of her layers of kimonos, he had dressed the princess into one simple pink one. Her white obi formed a peony bow behind her. Koenma had altered the lady's hair color and its fashion, but he had kept her eye color; she had lovely peony pink eyes. "From now on, you'll be called—"

* * *

"Botan!"

Stopping in her journey, Botan searched right and left for the voice's source. Amongst the tall grass and flowers, she saw nothing. 'Who is calling me?'

"I finally found you, Botan." Botan spun around and faced a young boy with a bright grin. He stood only to her waist and had fox ears, shoulder-length silver hair, and a fox tail. Exuding happiness and beauty, the young boy took Botan's hand and grinned, "Let's go now."

The fox boy began pulling Botan through the field of tall grass, towards the edge of the forest it seemed. The young lady felt lost wandering through the grass, wondering if she had gotten caught in a maze. "Who are you?" the young lady questioned curiously. Although she did not know him, she did not hesitate in following him. She felt no fear or trepidation. "You look familiar, but I don't quite recognize you."

The little fox grinned impishly as he continued leading Botan through the grass maze. "Ah, how can you forget me, especially me of all people? I'm Youko-chan, your spiritual guardian and guide. I'm also your favorite."

"Youko-chan?"

"Just hold onto my hand tightly, okay?" the little fox boy smiled at Botan. "Whatever you do, don't let go of my hand." While running I promise, Botan, I'll help you remember everything. I'll help you find yourself."

* * *

"Here is the paperwork on the last demon, Koenma-sama." The young man placed a neat stack of papers onto the enormous desk and took a respectful step backwards. "I've completed everything, so the papers only need your approval for them to be filed."

"Thank you, Hiiro-san," Koenma said gratefully. "And good work. You did well solving the case quickly." Continuing with his work, the prince asked offhandedly, "And how is your sister doing? From what Hinageshi told me, she has been unconscious for the last few days."

"Ah, yes," Hiiro hastily responded, "during an exorcism, something happened to Botan-chan. Although nothing has happened so far, I'm a little concerned for her. My parents believe Botan-chan will be fine and will awaken when she's ready."

Koenma nodded. "Your father, Yamato-san, has a good sense about these things, Hiiro-san. I think your parents are right, and I'm sure your sister will be just fine."

"Yes, of course." Hiiro's violet eyes glanced towards the tiled floor, the young man's face uneasy. Should he ask his question right now? Was it proper? "Um, Koenma-sama?"

"Yes, Hiiro-san?" The prince continued stamping papers and notices.

Taking a deep breath, Hiiro plunged forward and asked, "Do you know anything about Minamino Kurama?"

The prince's hand froze for a moment. Lowering his hand, Koenma looked up into Hiiro's violet eyes and repeated, "Minamino Kurama?"

Running an anxious hand through his navy hair, the Spirit Detective tried his best to remain calm. "I'm sorry, Koenma-sama, I know that I shouldn't be asking these things since it is very improper," Hiiro sighed, "but I worry for my sister's safety. After all, Minamino-san is ten years older than her—he's older than me—and he wants to marry my little sister, Botan-chan." The Spirit Detective looked at Koenma in earnest. "Do you know anything about Minamino Kurama? Would it be all right if I used Spirit World records to get information on him, Koenma-sama?"

"Hiiro-san, I don't understand why you're asking me this."

The human turned to the prince in fear. "Is it wrong for me to do so?"

Groaning and rolling his eyes, Koenma grumbled into his hands, "No, you should have done all of this a long time ago."

"What?"

Koenma took a deep breath and asked sternly, "Have you done your research on Youko Kurama yet?"

"Er—No, I haven't yet, Koenma-sama. I was just about to do it."

Waving Hiiro out of his office, Koenma continued with his work. "Well, had you done your research sooner, Hiiro-san, you would have realized that Youko Kurama and Minamino Kurama are one and the same."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Jumping off the bus, a young man with orange hair checked his map and saw he had arrived at the correct destination. With that assurance, Kuwabara Kazuma stuffed his hands into his pocket and walked towards a mountain shrine with a happy grin. In about ten minutes, he stood before the long stone stairs of the temple. At the top of the incline, Kazuma spotted a young lady sweeping the stones. He waved at Yukina as he immediately recognized her. "Yukina-san! Yukina-san!"

Looking up from her work, the young lady smiled and waved back at her guest. "Welcome, Kuwabara-san." As soon as he climbed the temple stairs, Yukina greeted him cheerily. "What an unexpected surprise, Kuwabara-san. What is the occasion for your visit?"

Blushing and bashfully glancing at the ground, Kazuma managed to stammer, "Ah, well, I didn't have school today, and I thought it was a good opportunity to come and visit you." Perspiring a bit, he added, "I haven't come at a bad time, have I, Yukina-san?"

Shaking her head, Yukina took Kazuma's large hands into her smaller, delicate ones. "I'm glad you came."

Kazuma turned beet red and prayed that Yukina would not notice. Although his prayers were futile, the young lady said nothing to embarrass her guest. Instead, Kazuma decided to be polite and initiate some form of conversation. "The temple grounds are enormous, Yukina-san! How do you manage it all by yourself?"

"Would you like a tour?" Yukina giggled. While walking, the lady answered Kazuma's inquiry. "I don't quite manage everything by myself. Hiei-san helps me whenever he is in town for a visit. And since he visits frequently enough, I don't have much work to do. Hiei-san kindly does most of it for me."

'Hiei-san—her brother, according to what I've heard,' Kazuma thought. 'I wonder if I'll meet him today?' The young lad shivered, remembering the stories the neighborhood ladies had told about Hiei. Supposedly, Yukina's brother was a dark person, constantly wearing black and emitting an intimidating air. Simply by walking into an area, Hiei could make young children cry and adults anxiously cringe. Kazuma did not look forward to meeting Yukina's brother. "Um, Yukina-san, why doesn't Hiei-san just live with you?"

Yukina stopped for a moment and stared at Kazuma in curiosity. "Huh? Why would Hiei-san live with me?"

Blushing again, Kazuma murmured, "Well, it just doesn't make sense that a brother wouldn't live with his sister, especially when his sister doesn't have anyone to live with. Don't you get lonely, Yukina-san? Wouldn't it be better if your brother stayed with you?"

"Oh, you think Hiei-san is my brother?" The young lady brought a hand to her mouth and stifled her giggles. No matter which life or the passage of years, Kazuma could always bring a smile to her face. "Ha, well, contrary to popular belief, Hiei-san isn't my real brother," Yukina explained while resuming her stroll. "He acts like my brother, which is a great comfort to me since I don't know who my brother is."

"Oh."

"And Hiei-san has his own life to live with his own home," Yukina smiled. She stared off into the distant sky and sighed. "He's a very busy man, and it's extremely kind of him to take time out of his schedule and to visit me as often as he does."

"I see." Feeling slightly awkward, Kazuma took the time to better observe the temple grounds. Just as he was passing by a courtyard, the orange-haired youth paused and looked back. Someone had been standing in the courtyard. "Huh?" Kazuma peered at the figure and stepped back in surprise when he recognized her. "Wait a minute, isn't that Botan-san? She's Urameshi's friend that went unconscious days ago. I wonder what she's doing—"

A young boy with silver fox ears and a silver fox tail then appeared beside Botan and took her hand. Together, they disappeared into the air. Kazuma's jaw dropped to the ground. "Y-Yukina-san, did you see that?"

"See what?" Yukina walked to where Kazuma stood and looked around. "What did you see, Kazuma-san?"

Seeing Botan and the little boy nowhere in sight, Kazuma sighed and apologized. "Ah, never mind, Yukina-san. I must have imagined it." He continued to walk while convincing himself he had seen some sort of illusion. Yukina, on the other hand, glanced back at the courtyard and frowned. 'Why was Botan here? What has happened to her soul? And who is that little fox boy with her—he looked very much like Kurama-san.'

"Yukina-san?"

"Ah, I'm coming."

* * *

"Youko-chan, how exactly do I know you?"

"Well, in the Human World, I'm your pet," Youko smiled. "But while we're here in a spiritual plane, I'm your guide."

Looking around, Botan asked, "Where are we?"

"We're at an old temple in the mountains, just a little north of Tokyo. It holds an important place in your past, Botan."

"An important place in my past," Botan murmured to herself. She looked at the temple grounds, uneasy at its mysterious familiarity. She had never been to this temple in her life; so why did she recognize it now? Movement caught the corner of her eye, and Botan turned to the side and saw a group congregated nearby. "Wait—I know them."

Youko nodded in agreement. "They are the people from your past a hundred years ago."

Botan's eyes grew wide as she distinguished faces one by one. "But—that's Yusuke! And there's Keiko-chan and Kuwabara-san too!" Taking a closer look at the older woman, Botan exclaimed, "And the grandma looks like Genkai-chan!"

"Do you recognize anyone else?" the fox boy asked.

"Anyone else—" Botan examined the crowd once more. She could not name the tall brunette lad, the shorter black-haired man, or the lady with sea-green locks. The brunette haired young woman with a cigarette, she had to be Kuwabara Shizuru—Botan remembered Kazuma describing her during their introductory meeting. So that left the redhead.

'Wait, a redhead?' Where had Botan seen a redhead before? Seeing his face, she suddenly remembered a photo she had seen somewhere. He was related to someone she knew. In fact, now that she thought of it, he had to be—"Minamino Syuuichi? He—he really looks like Kurama-san."

The redhead walked up to a sky haired girl. 'Botan, this is for you.'

'Wah, pretty,' the other Botan exclaimed. She then glanced at the redhead in suspicion. 'What is the occasion, Kurama-kun?'

"She called him Kurama-kun."

'Occasion?' Kurama laughed and smiled at Botan. 'Well, if you need an occasion, I guess it's to celebrate our five years of friendship, ne? Also, this makes up for all the birthday gifts I've never given you.'

'But I don't have a birthday.'

'But that doesn't mean you shouldn't receive gifts, Botan.'

Botan looked into her hands and gasped. "Peonies—Kurama-kun gave me peonies that day at Genkai 'baa-san's temple." The young lady looked at Youko in surprise. "I remember."

* * *

The wind blowing back his silver ponytail, Kurama strolled through the grand company garden. He walked until he reached the center koi pond, where he saw a young woman sitting beneath a maple tree. The company CEO grinned wryly. "It's been a while, Ayame-san," he greeted while walking towards her.

Ayame stood from her seat and gave the young man a polite bow. "Kurama-san, I'm pleased to see you are well."

"What news do you bring me from Koenma-sama?" Kurama asked while taking a seat on the bench. He motioned Ayame to retake her seat as well. "Does he threaten to throw me into the depths of Hell? Or is he in a more forgiving mood today?"

"Kurama-san, you're in danger," Ayame warned bluntly. "Koenma-sama ordered his Spirit Detective to return to Japan."

Without a flinch or a change in expression, Kurama inquired, "So, he has sent a Spirit Detective after me? Will the Detective watch me, arrest me, or kill me?"

"Observe you, from what I understand," Ayame informed. "His orders are only to watch you as long as you obey Koenma-sama's orders. If you are caught doing otherwise, than the Spirit Detective will have no choice but to arrest you."

"Koenma-sama fusses a lot over a simple relationship."

"Kurama-san, please be careful. With so much at stake, especially Botan's soul, you must be cautious," Ayame murmured. Her hands gripped at her sleeves anxiously. "There are forces in Spirit World, forces stronger than Koenma-sama coming against you."

All emotion left Kurama's visage. "I see."

"If you stray from the path Koenma-sama has made for you, he can no longer protect you from those forces."

With an amused chuckle, Kurama rose from his seat and said, "How can I expect protection from Koenma-sama when my enemies are stronger than him?"

"They may be stronger than Koenma-sama, Kurama-san, but they cannot break the laws of Spirit World without reason," the ferry woman replied. Although she was warning Kurama against orders, she would defend her prince as well. "As long as you follow Koenma-sama's commands, you are safe for a while longer."

"I will heed your warning, Ayame-san. But remind Koenma-sama that I will achieve my goal."


	9. Searching

**Author's Note:** One more chapter done, only a few more chapters to go. I will be working on "Yu Yu Hakusho: Magical Girl Special Flower Bloom!" until I get more inspiration to work on "Loop" again. Thank you readers for your support and criticisms.

* * *

**Loop  
Chapter 9: Searching**

* * *

'Do you work for Spirit World or for Koenma?'

'What?'

"I'm home." Hanasaki Hiiro glanced left and right and received no response. He took the silence as a sign of the house's vacancy since his parents were no where in sight. Maybe Botan's condition had improved, allowing both parents to leave the house. Hanging his coat and taking off his shoes, Hiiro sighed while entering his home, remembering the events that had occurred just moments ago.

'Are you Koenma's Spirit Detective?'

The human felt confused by the sudden summon. In all his years of Spirit World service, Hiiro had never been close to meeting Enma, nevertheless be summoned by him. Keeping his gaze low, Hiiro politely replied, 'Yes, I am, Enma-sama.'

The enormous spirit sovereign grinned, a frightening glint in his eyes. Hiiro shuddered beneath the powerful gaze. 'Very well, I have an assignment for you, Spirit Detective.'

"Ah, Onii-chan, you're home," Botan smiled while descending the stairs. She walked to her older brother and gave him a warm hug.

"Oi, Botan-chan, you're awake," the older Hanasaki gasped while returning the embrace.

"Mm. I've been awake for three days now," she grinned at her elder brother. Botan moved away from Hiiro and entered the kitchen while searching for a snack. "You just missed Okaa-san and Otou-san. They left together for the market. They'll probably be back in twenty minutes. We can have dinner together then."

Releasing a sigh, Hiiro relaxed onto the couch and waited for his sister to join him. "Are you feeling all right, Botan-chan? Nothing wrong?"

"I'm fine, Onii-chan," she replied with a chipper grin. She gathered two teacups and a teapot for herself and her brother. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were asleep for days."

Botan's grin slightly faltered while her hands ceased preparing the tea.

A young fox boy appeared in her mind's eye. 'They are the people from your past a hundred years ago.'

'I remember.'

'I can't think about that right now,' Botan thought while shooing away the memories. While her brother was here, she could not think of her past yet. "Yeah, Okaa-san told me about what happened," Botan murmured sheepishly. "I'm sorry that I made everyone worry. I guess the exorcism took a lot out of me." She gave her brother a warm smile while bringing the tea to the living room. "I'll be more careful next time, ne? Then I won't worry everyone so much."

Unable to hold a grudge against his baby sister, Hiiro grinned and patted Botan's head. "Yeah, you do that next time." He glanced at a tray and sniffed the tea's aroma. "Wah, that smells really good, Botan-chan. What kind of tea is it?"

"Heh, I'm not quite sure," Botan giggled while serving the beverage. "Kurama-san brought it for Okaa-san while I was asleep. I think it's one of Kurama-san's specials. He's very good with making special teas and such."

Violet eyes narrowed at the mention of Kurama. Hiiro felt his insides curl seeing how much happiness Kurama evoked from Botan. If only she knew the truth about her boyfriend, then she would realize how unsuitable he actually was for her. "Botan-chan," he started slowly, "you know—you know that Kurama-san isn't who you think he is."

Botan froze and turned to her brother. She gave him a curious stare. "What are you talking about, Onii-chan?"

"Don't tell me you don't sense that energy from him?"

The young lady frowned somewhat and put down the teapot. She disliked the course the conversation was taking. "Of course I do," she answered while sitting by her brother. "With all the training I've had, I sense it all the time, silly."

"And you're not afraid?" Hiiro demanded earnestly.

"Why would I be afraid?" Botan inquired. She took a sip of her tea and relaxed in her seat. "I know that his energy isn't normal, but Kurama-san would never hurt me. He's too gentle for that."

"He's emitting Demon Energy, Botan-chan," her older brother said with a scowl, "not Spirit Energy."

"Demon Energy?" Demon Energy—Kurama had Demon Energy, which meant he had to be a demon. Botan remembered one of her dreams some time ago, when Kurama was not himself but a silver being with steely gold eyes. The puzzle pieces were falling into place in Botan's mind. Slowly but surely events of a distant past developed in her memories.

"Don't you know who he really is, Botan-chan?" Hiiro asked solemnly.

"What are you getting at, Onii-chan?" she demanded. 'Does he know? Could he possibly know who Kurama-san is?'

"Minamino Kurama is really Minamino Syuuichi—"

Botan's eyes grew wide at her brother's words. "Onii-chan, that's impossible. Minamino Syuuichi died eighty years ago—and he's Kurama-san's grandfather. You know that."

"That's what everyone thought, Botan-chan, but that was something the Spirit World helped Kurama-san think up," Hiiro responded. "But not only is Minamino Kurama really Minamino Syuuichi, but he's also Youko Kurama."

"Youko Kurama?"

The silver figure reemerged in Botan's memories.

"He's a legendary thief from the Demon World, Botan-chan."

'Youko Kurama?'

'You are to arrest him and bring him to me.'

'Excuse me for being so forward, Enma-sama, but how am I supposed to arrest Youko Kurama? Isn't he also a Spirit Detective for Koenma-sama?'

'He is no longer an ally of Spirit World. He is a criminal and will receive his due punishment.'

* * *

'What are these images that I keep seeing?'

Yusuke was on his hundredth push-up and had two hundred more to go. Sweat trickled down his face and neck and dripped onto the dojo's floor, creating a puddle beneath him. Urameshi noticed none of these things while his mind continued to ponder.

'Are they dreams? Or are they something more?'

Images of him undergoing impossible training continually resurfaced in his mind. He remembered balance himself on a sword's tip, climbing up a cliff with weights shackled to his arms and legs, and sleeping night after night on a bed of nails. There had been endless bouts and practices, each on stressing one technique or another or all.

'They're too vivid not to be real. But I've never done any of those things before—so what exactly are they?'

Yusuke remembered being pushed to his limits every single day and being nagged by an old woman, one of three women he dared not to anger. He could not anger her, because if he did, she would kick his ass and hand it back to him on a silver platter. She was smaller than him by far, not to mention exceptionally older, but by no means was she weaker. Small in stature, intimidating by presence, pink hair, blue eyes: if Yusuke did not know any better, she sounded like—

'Genkai 'baa-san?'

Urameshi paused in his workout, his mahogany eyes wide in disbelief.

* * *

Wearing his fair locks down and sporting a slick pair of sunglasses as a temporary disguise, Kurama crossed the busy street and walked towards the café nearby. A small smirk lit his face when he saw his caller sitting at a secluded table. "Good afternoon, Hiiro-san," Kurama greeted while taking a seat across from the spiritualist. "It must be quite an occasion for you to give me a call."

'And for your Spirit Energy to be so worked up.'

"If you think so," Hiiro responded emotionlessly. Kurama only grinned at the cold return and quickly ordered a drink. Once the order arrived, the two young men began their meeting.

"How are you and Botan-chan doing?" Hiiro started tensely.

Amused by the brother's effort for conversation, Kurama replied, "We're doing very well. Our dates aren't affecting Botan-san's studying, and the media does not know about our relationship yet. With those things considered, I say our relationship is healthy and very successful."

"I'm glad that you can offer Botan-chan so much happiness while you can," Hiiro said darkly.

Kurama raised a brow. "While I can, Hiiro-san?"

"Let me get to the point, Kurama-san." Hiiro looked around to be sure no one else could hear him; and when he felt secure, he continued. "Don't think that I don't know what you really are, Kurama-san," Hiiro muttered quietly.

Kurama stared at Hiiro curiously while placing down his drink. His silver brows furrowed slightly. "Whatever are you talking about, Hiiro-san?"

"Don't try lying to me, demon," Hiiro glared. "If you haven't figured it out by now, Kurama-san, then you're not really that great of a Spirit Detective."

"What?"

'Spirit Detective he said?'

"I'm a Spirit Detective," Hiiro informed coldly. "I've been Koenma-sama's Spirit Detective for the last three years."

After a moment, Kurama could not help but slightly chuckle. Everything fell into place now. With Hiiro's revelation, Kurama now understood what he had missed earlier. "Ah, so you must be the one Ayame-san warned me about."

"What?" A bead of sweat rolled down Hiiro's face, the young man shocked at Kurama's calm composure. Minamino remained unfazed, which put Hanasaki on the edge.

'Did he already know about me?'

"Listen to me, Hiiro-san, and listen well," Kurama muttered with a cold stare. His warm countenance from earlier had completely disappeared. "You are misinformed about my goals and about me. This entire ordeal has nothing to do with you or with me being a demon."

"Then what is this about?"

"You're very curious suddenly," the senior Spirit Detective mused.

Hiiro snorted in anger. "Wouldn't you be worried if you found out your little sister was dating a former Spirit World criminal, an infamous one at that? Add to that, why would a demon have an interest in my sister?"

Kurama chuckled. "I see. Well, I guess then, you would have some right to worry. But of all that information would not be any of your business, Hiiro-san, since none of it involves you."

"If Botan is involved," Hiiro growled, "then I'm involved."

'Stubborn, isn't he?' Kurama mused. 'But very caring—He is a good older brother for Botan.'

"Damn it, Kurama-san! Just tell me something!"

"I guess I'll tell you something. Your sister was someone very important to me one hundred years ago," Kurama answered while stirring his drink mindlessly, "and I plan to have her remember me: remember me very soon. Since I am a demon, it shouldn't be a surprise that I knew your sister a hundred years ago, right, Hiiro-san?" The foxy man grinned, his emerald eyes glinting slyly. "Your job, Hiiro-san, is to work with me and not against me. If you can do that much, I can assure you no one, especially yourself, will get hurt." Standing up, Kurama laid down money for his and Hiiro's drink and walked away.

'No one will get in our way. This time, we will be together.'

* * *

"Ah, Botan," Kurama called, "wait!"

"Ne?" Botan stopped her flight and returned to the ground. "What is it, Kurama-kun?" While waiting for the redhead to meet her, she stepped off her oar and recalled her Spirit Energy.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did," Kurama said with a grateful smile when he stood beside her. "Okaa-san told me what you did while her soul was lost during the demon's spell." Grabbing Botan's shoulders, the redhead pulled the ferry girl to him and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you so much, Botan, for saving Okaa-san."

The sky haired spirit blushed in embarrassment. She kept her gaze pointed towards the ground. "I didn't do much, Kurama-kun. Shiori-san deserved to return to the Living World since it wasn't her time."

Grinning slyly, Kurama murmured, "Okaa-san told me about how a ferry girl with blue hair and the scent of peonies told her exactly what to do so that the Spirit World could not locate her. She also said something about how the ferry girl knew me and didn't want me to be sad."

'You did it for something more, didn't you?'

Turning a deeper shade of scarlet, Botan protested, "Well, of course I don't want you to be sad, Kurama-kun! You're one of my friends. I only did what was right for a friend."

"Right?" The Spirit Detective chuckled and lifted the lady's gaze by tipping her chin upwards. "Botan, you know it is against Spirit World law to revive a human without official approval. If someone dies during a demon attack, he dies. That is the Spirit World law." Kurama neared his face towards Botan's. "So how is breaking Spirit World law right?"

"I-I didn't break the law," Botan stammered in reply. "Koenma-sama approved it."

Kurama had not known this. "Why?"

"He did it so you would be further in debt to him," Botan answered firmly. "That way, you would not betray him before you're decommissioned."

"Does Koenma-sama no longer trust me?"

"After what happened during the Demon World Tournament, Koenma-sama wanted to be sure that you and Hiei wouldn't forsake the Human World for the Demon World." Looking into Kurama's cold emerald eyes, Botan smiled, "We didn't want you to leave suddenly again."

"We? Are you sure it just wasn't you?" Kurama teased while earning another blush from Botan. He laughed at her flustered expression. "Ne, Botan, you're very cute when you're like this."

Clasping her hands together, Botan muttered shyly, "I haven't been called cute in a long time."

"Then what do people call you lately?" Kurama asked gently. He brushed back some sky locks from Botan's amethyst eyes. "Sweet? Pretty? Lovely?" His face slowly neared hers, his lips only a breath away from hers. "Beautiful?" Botan closed her eyes in anticipation while Kurama moved to close the final distance between them.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

'Damn it.'

Botan hastily separated herself from Kurama's embrace and opened her communicator. Her heart pounded rapidly from what nearly happened. "Y-yes, Koenma-sama?"

"Botan, I need you to deliver these messages to seven temples around Japan." Kurama sighed at the sound of Prince Koenma's voice, the young man feeling somewhat frustrated about his ruined moment with a certain spirit. "After you finish that, I want—er, Botan?"

"Y-yes, Koenma-sama?"

"Why is your face so red?" Koenma demanded in curiosity.

"Ah, I-I hit something while I was flying," Botan lied sheepishly. "I was lost in thought, and the communicator surprised me so much that I hit something."

'We would have hit lips if you hadn't interfered.'

"Okay," Koenma said slowly, the prince not sure about what to think. "Well, once you feel better, finish your first assignment and call in so I can give you your second one."

"As you wish, Koenma-sama," Botan responded while closing communication. She turned and gave Kurama a quick bow, not daring to look into his face. "I have to go, Kurama-kun. I'll see you later." Quickly she materialized her oar and began flying away; however, she took a glance behind her and felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Kurama's intense gaze.

'What are you thinking, Botan?' she scolded herself while returning her attention forward. 'How could you have gotten so close to Kurama-kun? He's a Spirit Detective! And he's human and part demon—spirits aren't supposed to develop feelings for them. At least, not until they return to Spirit World.'

Taking another look behind her, Botan gave Kurama a small smile before losing sight of him. 'So why do I feel this way about him?'

* * *

Botan watched the scenery rush by her, the wind blowing back her sky hair. Her face remained emotionless while her mind whirled with feelings. 'What is going on?' Botan thought. 'What is it that I'm remembering?'

'They are the people from your past a hundred years ago.'

'My past a hundred years ago,' Botan thought. 'Would that mean I've been reincarnated? What kind of life did I live before now?' She spied on her boyfriend from the corner of her eyes. He looked handsome in his dark suit with his silver hair tied back in a clean ponytail. But in her mind's eye, Botan saw a man with free fair tresses and white fox ears. 'And who exactly is Minamino Kurama? Is he really Youko Kurama, the legendary fox demon thief?'

Kurama noticed Botan's stare and chuckled when she quickly looked away. "Ne, Botan-san, what's wrong? You seem a little distant tonight."

"Do I?" Botan turned to her boyfriend worriedly. "I'm sorry, am I ignoring you? Or do you feel like I am? Ah, have I not said enough today? Did I say something earlier?"

"Relax, Botan-san," Kurama laughed. He gave his girlfriend a quick smile before returning his gaze to the road. "It's all right if you don't give me all of your attention all of the time. I was just curious to what had you so absorbed. It must be important for it to distract you like this."

Giving herself a bleak smile, she muttered, "I guess."

Minamino smiled kindly and asked, "Would it help to share?"

"I don't know, Kurama-san." Eventually, the couple reached their destination for the night. When the car came to a stop, Botan immediately stepped out and walked towards the beach. She immediately relaxed feeling the cool sand beneath her feet and watching the deep red-orange sun set behind the golden ocean. She spread her arms out to catch the ocean breeze and closed her eyes.

'Just like flying.'

"Beautiful," Kurama murmured, standing next to Botan.

"Yes, it is," she whispered without opening her eyes.

The fair haired man laughed and said, "Ne, Botan-san, I was talking about you."

Amethyst eyes opened in surprise, eventually lowering in sheepish embarrassment. "Oh."

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed about that," the young man chuckled. Kurama grabbed Botan's hands and held them against his chest. For a moment, he gazed into Botan's golden rose eyes in silence and admired her radiating presence. Feeling a wave of confidence and warmth, he asked, "Would you marry me?"

"What?" Botan felt her mind reeling.

"Would you marry me, Botan?" Kurama asked again, a small grin playing onto his handsome features.

Turning a mad rosy hue and not thinking the young man was serious, Botan replied, "Well, I guess it would depend."

"Depend on what?" Kurama was sorely disappointed with the girl's answer. Usually women said, "I do" or "No", but "I guess it would depend?" Surely Hanasaki Botan was different from other women, but how different? 'Oi, Botan, always your games with my heart.'

Freeing her hands from Kurama's grasp, Botan returned her attention to the ocean. A pensive expression dominated her face. "I guess it would depend if I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, Kurama-san."

"And you don't know that right now?"

Botan frowned. "Of course I don't, Kurama-san! Don't you remember what I said when you first met my parents? I'm only fifteen years old and still in my first year of high school! Do you honestly think I've planned what I'm going to do for the rest of my life?"

'Do you think I'm sure about the woman you love?'

Seeing an opening for some teasing, Kurama playfully answered, "Possibly."

"Oh, you!"

There was silence for a few moments as the two just stared out into the city.

"But why would you want to marry someone like me anyway?"

Kurama stared at Botan. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know anything about the world outside of my small world. I'm not sure what I want to be or who I am or want to be. I don't even really know how to live on my own," Botan murmured, lowing herself onto the sand. She pulled her knees toward her and rested her head against them. "I haven't even gotten my first job yet. There are plenty of other women in the world that would probably make a better wife, Kurama-san. What makes me so special?"

Sitting behind Botan, Kurama wrapped his arms around his loved on and held her close. Nuzzling her ear, he whispered, "Because you're the only one for me."

* * *

"Hiei-san, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

The fire demon smirked and replied, "I didn't sneak up on you since you knew I was here."

Yukina turned and smiled at him. "I guess you're right." Rising from her gardening, the ice demon walked towards Hiei and gave him a friendly embrace. "It's been a while since your last visit, Hiei-san."

"I'm sorry that this one will have to be short," Hiei said while pulling away. "I just came to tell you that the others are beginning to remember their pasts and that Kurama's plan has been set into motion." He gave his twin sister a small smile and turned to leave. "I know you want to know about Kurama's plan, but for your safety, it would be better if you don't. We don't know how severe the consequences will be or if the prince will be able to save Kurama's skin if he's caught."

"But Kurama-san will be successful, yes?" Yukina inquired eagerly. "He and Botan-chan will be together at last."

Hiei shook his head and released a heavy sigh. "Even I don't have guess of the outcome."

* * *

"Okay, I've brought the snacks," Botan announced while entering her room. Within, Keiko and Genkai awaited while dressed in their pajamas. The three girls were holding their traditional sleep over, since one was long overdue. "So what were we talking about earlier?"

"We were talking about your relationship with Minamino-san," Keiko sighed while munching on a snack. "Botan-chan, you are currently going out with one of the most sought out bachelors alive—for years, women have been trying to get Minamino Kurama to go out on just a single lunch with them, but they were all rejected." With another sigh, Keiko made herself comfortable in a pile of pillows and comforters. "And here you are, PURSUED by this mysterious man, and actually seeing him. Add to that, he's been able to keep who you are a secret; your identity has the Japanese media in frenzy. Everyone wants to know whom Minamino Kurama is going out with!"

Giving her friend an uneasy smile, Botan murmured, "Well, that was a week ago, Keiko-chan."

Genkai looked up from her tea and asked, "Oh, did you break up with him?"

Botan shook her head. "Ah, no, it's not like that."

"Then what?" Keiko wondered in curiosity. She thought for a moment, and her eyes grew wide when a scene came to mind. She demanded frantically, "Waa, Botan-chan, you two didn't—"

"No!" Botan squealed, seeing where Keiko's train of thought went. "We haven't done anything like that, Keiko-chan! Or, what I should really say, we won't do anything like that until our wedding night."

Now Genkai was even shocked. "What!" both girls demanded in shock.

"He proposed to you?" the pink haired girl followed.

"You agreed to get married to him? What were you thinking when you said yes to this guy?" Keiko demanded.

Botan sighed as she lied on her stomach and hugged her pillow. "Oh, I don't know! It just seemed right to say yes to him when he asked. And I mean—it's not like we don't know each other and it's completely out of the blue; so, it isn't really a big deal. Isn't it?"

Genkai sighed as she lied on her side and supported her head with her elbow. "If you ask me," Genkai muttered, biting a cookie, "I think we're all in a little over our heads."

"But Botan-chan, you're only FIFTEEN!" Keiko stressed.

"I know!"

"And he's TWENTY-FIVE!"

"I know!"

"When do you two plan on getting married?" Genkai wondered curiously.

'She's taking the news rather well,' Botan thought with a little suspicion. 'But then again, Genkai-chan has always been collected in situations.' Sighing, Botan answered, "Well, Kurama-san wanted us married as soon as possible. Heh, but Onii-chan blew a fuse when Kurama-san suggested it, so we decided as soon as I graduated from high school."

"You're going to get married right after graduation?" Keiko gasped.

'It's not different than what you and Yusuke are planning,' Genkai thought wearily. 'Why are you so surprised?'

"Well," Botan giggled. "I don't have to worry about what most teenage wives would have to worry about since I am going to marry Kurama-san. Heh, he pretty much has everything covered, all the way down to the last days of our lives."

"Do you honestly think he's going to wait three years to get married?" Genkai asked.

"Genkai-chan!" Keiko scolded.

Blushing slightly, Botan replied, "It's all right, Keiko-chan. And you're right to ask that, Genkai-chan. Actually, Onii-chan asked that too." Botan began to laugh while remembering the past. "And Kurama-san answered it."

"Really? What did he say?"

"To prove his loyalty to me and that he wouldn't fall in love with anyone else, Kurama-san asked Okaa-san and Otou-san if it were all right if he lived with us for the next three years. Okaa-san and Otou-san said they didn't mind and would like it if he did stay." Botan was rolling on the ground from laughter. "Onii-chan overreacted so much, he blacked out for a good half-hour."

Keiko's eyes were big and round. "So is he really staying?"

"No," Botan giggled. "Onii-chan told him to forget it and just wait for three years."

* * *

"He's gone too far this time," Koenma sighed. "Now Otou-sama will find Botan in Human World, and we will all face his wrath for it."

"Koenma-sama…"

"Ayame, prepare my descent to Human World."

"Are you going to confront Kurama-san?"

"No," Koenma replied solemnly. "I'm going to meet Botan."


	10. Fate

**Author's Note:** My goodness, two months have gone by since my last update. Anyway, thank you very much, reviewers, for your support. You make writing worthwhile. I hope you enjoy this small update.

* * *

**Loop  
Chapter 10: Fate**

* * *

"Oh, who is he?" a teenage girl whispered to another while observing a young man stroll past. His sable suit only enhanced his sleek, slender form while his honey-colored shirt brought out his rich brown eyes. Could he be an angel?

"I don't know, but he's really cute," her friend responded while admiring the handsome brunette. "Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

'No matter how many years pass, humans are always the same,' Koenma sighed while walking down Japan's streets. He gave the girls a princely smile while walking past them; in reaction, the girls blushed and quickly turned away. 'Yes, humans are always the same: worrying about things that in the end don't matter.' Pushing the thought back in his mind, the sovereign brightened when he saw Ayame walk towards him.

"So you managed to finish your errands in Spirit World," Koenma said with relief. "Good, I'm glad. Even though there are hundreds of people around, I feel very lonely."

"I'm sorry I cannot stay long," the young woman bowed in apology. "I only have a few moments, Koenma-sama, before I must return to Spirit World."

"Well, two minutes with you is better than nothing at all," Koenma smiled.

"Will you be all right by yourself, Koenma-sama?" Ayame asked.

The prince smiled at his aide and tucked one of her black strands behind her ear. "I've been fine for the last couple thousand years," he chuckled. "I think I can manage some two days in Human World."

* * *

'What is this feeling?' Yusuke thought while staring at his hands in wonder. His mind went back to the training sessions he had with Genkai and Koenma, the memories that returned to him during combat. His hands glowing with Spirit Energy—was that really his power? 'Is this really real? Or am I still dreaming?'

"Yusuke?" Keiko took a seat beside Yusuke and gave him a worried glance. She could not figure why her boyfriend sat in front of her doorstep so late at night. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?" She looked left and right and asked, "What about Kuwabara-kun? Won't he be worried?"

Turning slowly, the young man asked, "Keiko, have you—have you ever felt as if a part of you were missing?" Staring at her intently with deep, dark brown eyes, he questioned, "Have you ever felt that you never had all of yourself?"

Keiko, tucking her knees against her, smiled slightly and turned her attention to the sky. "Yes, I've felt like that before. I usually feel like that in my dreams because then I see a life that I thought I lived," she whispered in a slight daze. She rested her head against her knees, her mahogany strands spilling over her legs. "My dream world seems so real, as if it happened before. Sometimes I wonder if it's this life that's a dream. But then, I forget that feeling once I wake up."

"Why? How?" Yusuke asked in wonder. "How can you forget the emptiness?"

"Because you're with me, Yusuke," Keiko smiled. She leaned her head on his broad shoulders and continued gazing at the stars. "It doesn't matter what life we live or where we are—whenever I'm with you, I know that this is the life I'm supposed to live. I know that I'm in the right place."

Giving his girlfriend a smile, Yusuke wrapped his arm around her shoulder and murmured, "Me too."

* * *

"Bye, Botan-chan, see you tomorrow!"

"Good-bye, everyone," Botan responded while waving farewell. School had just ended, and the young lady walked out of the school gates with a happy smile. Her day today had gone well: not much homework, beautiful weather, happy friends, no one after her because of Kurama, and an upcoming Sunday date. For a very long time, Botan had not had a day like so.

As she rounded the corner to reach her bus stop, a young man stood in her way. When Botan looked into his face, she gasped in surprise. With a kind smile, the young man took the girl by the hand and led her away to a nearby café. Once they entered the drink shop, the young man called for a private room; and as soon as they were seated, Botan found the courage to speak.

"You're Koenma-sama, aren't you?" she asked slowly to test each word. "You're the Prince of the Spirit World, the one who hired my brother, yes?"

Koenma smiled slightly after hearing Botan's questions. "Ah, you remember me, Botan? And you know about Hiiro-san?"

"I really don't know how I know about Onii-chan, but I remember you a little," she replied tentatively. The sky-haired girl regarded the prince with caution. "When I woke up, some of my memories had returned. I can only remember a few things that happened a hundred years ago."

"Well," Koenma chuckled mostly to his self, "I need you to remember something that happened a little over a thousand years ago."

"A thousand years ago?" They paused for a moment, the waiter returning with their ordered drinks. When the room once again became private, the Spirit World prince started his explanation.

"In your seventh life, I believe," Koenma began with a deep breath, "you were a princess of Japanese origin. You were known as Hanakazukimi Tsubaki, Hanakazukimi-no-Hime. You were well loved by your people, and you governed your lands with a gentle and just hand. Your estate thrived beneath your rule. Lands all around heard of you and your favor with the gods.

"A lord one day proposed to you, and you refused his hand due to his wickedness. In his bitterness, he called upon demons and evil spirits to curse you and your people. Soon, a plague came upon your people, and the entire land suffered. When you pleaded to the Heavens for help, we agreed to rescue your people in exchange for an innocent's life. As selfless as you were, you gave yourself to spare your people."

"I was Hanakazukimi-no-Hime?" Botan gasped, remembering the vision she had before. She remembered seeing a princess dressed in layers of kimonos, a particular peony print glaring in her memory. The princess had given up her dreams for the sake of others—and they had shared the same face. "Then what happened, Koenma-sama?" she asked earnestly.

"You arrived at the Gate of Judgment and begged not to go to Heaven," Koenma answered promptly, taking a sip of his drink. "You said you wanted to fall in love."

"I wanted to fall in love?"

"Apparently, that was your soul's sole ambition before you could find peace." Koenma gave Botan a bittersweet smile. "And I, like a kind fool, granted your desire. I disguised you and your whereabouts and commissioned you as a ferry girl so that you might find love." Leaning back in his seat, the young man chuckled lightly, "It's ironic, really, that a girl searching for love becomes a ferry girl. Usually, that position is reserved for Spirit girls or for women who've committed suicide: more often than not, suicide over love." Koenma took a moment before he continued. "I broke hundreds of Spirit World laws while granting your wish, but I felt that I had done it for a good cause.

"As centuries passed, I think you actually forgot your reason for being at the Gate of Judgment or why you were a ferry girl. It was best that you forgot your past—that way, it would be easier to hide your identity and protect you from Otou-sama, Enma-sama."

"Protection from Enma-sama?"

"Otou-sama has a habit of sending souls to oblivion when they disobey Spirit World law. And as years passed, I grew fonder of you and prayed every day that you would never meet such fate." The prince gave Botan a sad smile. "As time passed, I thought of you as my little sister."

Botan leaned forward in her seat. The more Koenma said, the more she felt drawn to the past—and the more she remembered it. She had to know what had happened a hundred years ago. "Then what happened, Koenma-sama?"

Koenma sighed as if remembering an awful headache he once had. He massaged his temples as if he were in pain that very moment. "Then Urameshi Yusuke happened." Even now, the mast migraines returned to him just by saying the name.

"Yusuke?" Botan tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "What did he do?"

"He died before his time doing something completely unexpected, so we granted him second life and made him a Spirit Detective; and even now, sometimes I wonder if we had made a mistake," Koenma explained with a weary sigh. "You were Yusuke's assistant. Ah, the Yusuke you know now is a reincarnation of the past Yusuke, the one I'm speaking of."

"And what became of us?"

With a shrug, the prince said, "You two made a great team and completed numerous assignments together. There were three other Detectives working with Yusuke. Kuwabara Kazuma, who you met recently, was one, and Hiei, a fire demon, was another. And the third one was—"

"Kurama-kun." Botan blushed at her recollection. "I remember that much."

"Yes, Kurama," the prince groaned. The one man who had given him the most problems for the last century: Kurama. "And because of him, your identity and whereabouts, which we had kept secret for centuries, came to light. Otou-sama, after centuries of searching, discovered where you were and who you were." The prince bowed his head. "Otou-sama punished me for my wrongdoings; and by doing so, he made you and the others suffer. If only Kurama had obeyed my commands."

"Why is it Kurama-kun's fault?" Botan demanded. "And how did Enma-sama make everyone else suffer?"

"For every human soul in the Human World, the Spirit World holds a record for it. We receive detailed reports about each and every person; we're notified about every major event or important people in that person's life.

"In your last life, Kurama began having feelings for you; and because he was human, you were reported in his life file. Otou-sama took notice for two reasons: one, Kurama was a Spirit Detective, and two, he did not recognize you as a ferry girl. He started questioning me about who you were and how you had come to the post; I tried to put him off the subject, but Otou-sama began realizing what had happened to Hanakazukimi-no Hime.

"He eventually pieced together what had happened and ordered that Yusuke and the others become my punishment. Otou-sama made a deal with rogue demons and unleashed them upon the humans. Needless to say, none of them survived, but Yusuke took the last of them with him."

"And what about Kurama-kun?"

"The demons Otou-sama could not touch—they were under contract by the Demon World."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, as soon as Otou-sama left for a business trip, I would have fixed everything and returned the humans their lives; however, my head ferry girl went ahead and complicated matters with the—"

"Reincarnation Loop," Botan gasped while covering her mouth with her hand.

"Yes, so here we are now, some hundred years later, exactly where we started."

"Exactly?"

"I've been trying to find a way to make everyone happy, but Kurama refuses to cooperate with me. So now, I have you appearing on his life report like a beacon, and I have to make it stop before Otou-sama notices and takes action again."

"You can't stop two people from loving one another, Koenma-sama."

"And I never intended to stop you—I just need you to stop seeing each other for some time so that I can find a way to help you."

"Why are you helping?"

"I told you before," Koenma smiled. He tucked a sky strand behind Botan's ear. "I think of you as my little sister; I can't bear it to see you unhappy. Besides, I promised to help you realize your dream."


	11. Counting

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all those readers that have patiently waited over a year for this new chapter. Unfortunately, another update will not come for probably another year. Life, as always, has complicated itself and has taken much of my time.

So until the next chapter is posted, please enjoy this revival of sorts. And as always, please express your comments, concerns, criticisms, etc. in review form. Thank you.

* * *

**Loop  
Chapter 11: Counting**

* * *

'How many days has it been?' a silver-haired man sighed as he thought of the day's date. How long had it been since he last touched Botan's hair, held her hand, or felt her kiss? How much longer did he have to wait?

"Oi! Kurama, pay attention!" someone barked urgently. Looking upwards, Kurama almost panicked at the sight of an airborne Yusuke. The high school student attacked the older man with a flurry of punches and some random kicks, but nothing touched the fox.

In fact, when Kurama spotted a small break in Yusuke's barrage, he moved into the younger man's inner circle and threw him across the room. Genkai snorted in amusement while she watched her friend fly the opposite direction he had come from. "You should have kept the element of surprise, dimwit."

Panting for breath, Minamino admonished himself for losing focus during a sparring match. His thoughts had been so wrapped around Botan he had forgotten that he was at Genkai's dojo training with two Spirit Detectives in-training. Fortunately, he had returned to reality before Yusuke could hit him; after two years of training, Urameshi had enough Spirit Energy behind his attacks to punch through concrete. Kurama winced at the thought of the possible damage he could have suffered.

"Shut up!" Yusuke snapped as he jumped back onto his feet effortlessly. He wiped his mouth and glared at the seated girl. "I would have hit him square in the face if I hadn't said anything; and I would rather not die a painful death from his rabid fan girls for messing up his pretty face, Genkai."

'Plus, if Botan ever found out, she would never forgive me.' Yusuke glanced away at the thought of his friend's worry and anxiety.

The pink-haired girl snorted again and stood up for her lesson. She had caught Yusuke's expression before he had hidden it beneath his glare again. "Well, I guess you're not as dimwitted as I initially thought." With a small chuckle, she walked towards Kurama while Yusuke retreated to the side to recover and wait for his turn again.

She smiled at the silver locked man while giving him a polite bow. "You worked Yusuke hard today, Kurama-san."

"Ne, not as much as last week," he shyly admitted while rubbing the back of his neck. He took another glance at the younger man. "He's getting better very quickly."

"That and you're distracted today."

Although his expression remained the same, Kurama's voice betrayed him. "Is it obvious, Genkai-san?"

"Only because I know what was distracting you."

Kurama laughed uneasily. Even though Genkai was now far younger than he was, she still made him feel transparent with her attitude. "Well, I guess we should begin your training." Immediately he began amassing a huge amount of Spirit Energy: the level that Genkai would have to match if she wanted to train unharmed. When her aura's power matched his, effectively creating a protective barrier around her, Kurama continued his instruction. "We're going to immediately start from where we stopped last week. Now, you must concentrate your energy to one point of release. For each person, there is a different point which he releases his Spirit Energy; however, your specialty was your hands. With enough concentration and focus, you should be able to develop your Spirit Wave."

With a nod, Genkai began concentrating her energy towards her hands, successfully collecting a good amount as an irregular mass. As she spent more time focusing her will, the irregular mass of energy slowly began taking shape as an orb. However, she put too much focus and energy into her hands, and her aura lost weight against Kurama's. She slid five feet backwards before revamping her aura level.

"Damn it," she cursed in frustration. Panting for breath, she growled at her little progress. "I can't focus my energy in my hands AND stand against your aura at the same time, Kurama-san. Plus, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with that energy after I learn how to manipulate it." Pushing her rosy strands from her face, Genkai asked, "Don't you have some specific instructions, Kurama-san?"

"I can only tell you what I've observed, Genkai-san. You did not mentor me; you taught Yusuke your technique, and only him. He had no time to develop it further or pass it down to anyone else. Now we must reclaim what you have lost if we are to regain everything that has been stolen." He smiled at her and said, "Don't stress too much about it, Genkai-san. I'm sure you'll get it—you were, after all, a genius of your time. Besides, I'm sure that as your memories return, your memories of how you developed your techniques will come along as well."

"Yes, I guess so," she nodded in agreement. Refocusing her energy and controlling it to use the bare minimum possible, she again tried to form another concentrated form of Spirit Energy.

After giving Genkai some more tips on controlling her Spirit Energy and how to properly manipulate her aura without compromising her attacking position, Kurama returned to Yusuke to complete his lesson for the day.

"Did Botan and I go out on missions alone?" Yusuke asked while dodging his instructor's dangerous plants. He blocked them from time to time with Spirit Energy surrounding his hands.

"At first, yes, but not many," Kurama answered while directing his creations strategically. "Kazuma-kun, Hiei, and I joined you fairly early in your career as a Detective. And after you returned from Demon World, the two of you did go on some missions alone from time to time. It was pointless to involve the others, since you were more than enough by then." He looked at the young man. "Why do you ask?"

"Eh, no reason, really, I just remembered us on some missions; that's all," he laughed nervously. Yes, indeed, he did begin to remember. He remembered his time in Human World after his long awaited return and the Spirit World assignments that had waited for him. He remembered those missions that he had shared with only Botan—and the one mission where she had confessed about her loneliness.

He remembered how he had never expected Botan to ever feel lonely. After all, she had him, Keiko, the Kuwabara's, Yukina, Hiei, and Kurama as friends—they could almost be considered family. But with one look into her amethyst eyes, he knew Botan felt a different loneliness. She had said that she felt happy for everyone being able to enjoy a loved one's presence: if only she could finally find that for herself one day.

And then out of pity and as a silent promise, Yusuke kissed her to assure her that she would get all that she desired. She had kissed back, her thank-you to him.

He could not deny it: the kiss had felt right. But at the same time it had felt wrong. With one action, he and Botan had told each other how much they cared for one another; and it also said in its briefest moment what they were and were not. Of course, they did not mention the kiss to another soul. 'As if I would confess to that, even if it is a regained memory,' he mentally added with a heavy sigh. 'Not only would Kurama kill me, but Keiko would too!'

"Yusuke?" Kurama's voice beckoned. "Yusuke, are you all right? Do you need another break?"

"Eh? Sorry, I spaced out for a moment." He forced a smile and focused harder on his training. "No, I don't need another break. Do you mind showing me that move again?"

Going over the steps again, Kurama watched Yusuke progress at an exponential rate, something very characteristic of the old Yusuke. As his thoughts wandered, Kurama again remembered how much time had passed since he last held Botan, how many more days he had before he could see her again.

'Just five more days.'

* * *

"What?"

"I don't want to meet for two years, Kurama-san."

He said nothing while he stared at his phone receiver and waited for her words to sink in. Barely a month had passed since Botan had lost consciousness for several days after the exorcism and they had resumed their dating. And three days ago, on their last date, everything had seemed fine and perfect. So why this sudden decision? "But why?" he finally managed to ask.

"I can't explain it to you, right now, Kurama-san, but please trust me." He cringed at the desperation in her voice and wondered what troubled her so. What did she fear? Did she remember his past form? Had her elder brother said something to her? Why was she pulling away from him?

"We cannot see each other for two years—and even if you want to see me, I will not see you." He frowned at the sound of her conviction; it overwhelmed the desire he heard in her voice. "I know this will sound silly to you, but this has nothing to do with my feelings for you, Kurama-san. I really do care for you. If you still love me and want to marry me after graduation, then I will most humbly accept your offer. If you don't care for me then as you do now, I will understand."

Closing his eyes, Kurama listened to her anxious breathing over the phone. He could imagine the frantic beating of her heart, her soul dangling on the edge for his answer.

'I must trust her.'

"I will wait for you far beyond time," he assured her with a calm but warm voice. "Let's meet then at the old temple in the mountains out of town two years from now to celebrate our reunion. I'll send you the address tomorrow, and that will be my last message to you until we meet again."

When he heard her release her breath in relief, his heart ached. "Thank you, Kurama-san."

"By then, will I be able to simply call you Botan?" he asked wistfully.

From her dead silence, he knew she was blushing. Her reaction was far better than what he had expected. Unfortunately, he could not witness it. "I-If you want…you could call me Botan now."

"Then, Botan, would you just call me Kurama before we part ways for two years?"

"K-Kurama…Kurama…" He felt immense joy and passion hearing his name from her lips. If only he could see her now and kiss those sweet lips. "Thank you."

"Botan, I love you."

'I won't abandon you, not after waiting all of this time.'

"In two years, Kurama," she whispered before she hung up.

* * *

A flicker of sky-blue and silver whisked through the skies, only noticed because of Spirit World's contrasting sky. Streaking through the heavens like a shooting star, Botan relished the feeling of the wind blowing against her. The long sleeves of her pale pink and white kimono looked like wings as they bellowed behind her.

After flying for a little longer, she turned back towards the training grounds for ferry girls. When she landed, Hinageshi and Ayame met her. "Wah, that was beautiful, Botan!" the younger spirit girl squealed in delight. "I've forgotten how wonderful you were at flying."

"There's a reason why Botan was a very important ferry girl, Hinageshi." Ayame smiled serenely at the sky-haired girl. "Botan is the only spirit I've ever known who mastered all of the skills required for a ferry girl in a decade. And for her to recall everything in less about a year and a half is unprecedented."

"It's nothing," Botan shrugged bashfully while retracting the Spirit Energy from her oar and making it disappear. "The only reason why I relearned everything so quickly is because I remember everything from the past."

"Do you really remember everything?" Ayame questioned quietly.

"As much as I can remember, I guess, about my past life," Botan grinned in return. "I remember the last life fairly well, and I've been remembering some things from my life before that." Yes, she could remember bits and pieces of her life as the princess. But her memories as Yusuke's assistant were bolder: and ever clearer were her memories of Kurama. She sighed despondently from thinking of him. "I just hope at the end of all this, he'll still want me," she murmured to no one in particular.

Hinageshi heard her and rolled her eyes. "Well, there's no question about that."

Raising her head, Botan made a surprised face. "Huh?"

"Ne, isn't it obvious to you, Botan?" her former pupil giggled. "Why do you doubt Kurama-san's feelings for you? By now there shouldn't be a question. He's waited for you for one hundred years already—do you think two more years is going to deter him from you?" Throwing back her ruby locks, the ferry girl winked, "Ha, if you think that, then you don't really know him as well as you thought."

"That's true, isn't it?" Botan laughed sheepishly. "I should have more faith in Kurama-kun."

Ayame smiled at the girl's easy nature, pleased to see her so happy. After so many centuries, she would finally accomplish her one desired dream. "Isn't it nearly time for you two to meet again?"

"Yes, it is."

"How many more days?"

Botan made a face as she calculated the time that remained. She and Kurama had arranged to meet at a time that meant many changes for them: a time where she would be considered an independent adult, where her student status would not create a social barrier, where she fully depended on him. "Four more days until graduation," she smiled.

She stared off into the sky wistfully.

"Four more days, Kurama-kun."

* * *

Leaning onto the table, Botan inquired earnestly, "So all I need to do is not appear on Kurama-kun's life file? For how long?"

"Eh?" Koenma choked on the tea stared at the girl while wondering if he had heard right. "Wait, you'll willingly work with me?"

"Yes—is that a problem, Koenma-sama?"

"No…it's just—it's just I didn't expect you to be so willing with the plan," he murmured. His mind went back through the centuries, thinking of all the times when his employees would always put up a fight. Botan especially had fought him more often than George; and, as much as he did not want to admit, she won most of their arguments. The fact that this was their first encounter for her human life and that he had just demanded her to break away from her lover had Koenma expecting a long, bitter battle. But she agreed with him! 'Does the Reincarnation Loop mess with souls' personalities too?' the prince wondered.

"So, how long, Koenma-sama?"

"Two years," he said, not missing a beat in the conversation. "Do you think you can go two years without making any contact with Kurama?"

Botan's instant grin made Koenma uneasy. "That'll be easy."

"Huh?" Before Botan could answer, the server stepped into their room again to refill their drinks. She thanked the waiter kindly and then returned her attention to Koenma when once again alone.

"I've waited so many centuries in Spirit World for my true love, Koenma-sama; and I missed him because I was there while he was in Demon World," she began with a small smile. "And then I couldn't fall in love with him when I finally did meet him because you were trying to hide me from those who would prevent my dream." She looked at him with so much emotion in her amethyst eyes. "But now, since I'm human, I have a chance to be with him now. You know this better than anyone, Koenma-sama. Humans and demons fall in love all the time, right?"

"Yes," Koenma admitted reluctantly, "but usually high-level demons don't fall in love with humans. Most A-level demons, like Kurama, think humans beneath them and would never even think about mating with a being less powerful."

"Well, we're different," the girl assured warmly. "We were different from the beginning."

"Different doesn't mean anything when it comes to love."

Botan smiled knowingly. "We're going to make it, Koenma-sama. We were destined for it."

* * *

After stepping off the bus and trekking for some minutes, Kazuma made a familiar walk up many stone stairs and rather quickly reached the top of them. With a grin, he entered the temple grounds he had habitually visited for the last two years. "Yukina-chan! Yukina-chan, where are you?" he called out lovingly.

He did not hear a response and decided that she would most likely be in the back, near her garden. As he made his way towards that place, he thought about the last two years and how close he had grown to Yukina. Over time, they had quickly become familiar and spent every, if not every other, weekend together and were very good companions. In fact, one could say that Yukina was now Kazuma's girlfriend—but he would not dare assume so much without her permission first…which, by the way, he still needed to ask.

"It's not exactly the easiest thing to do," he huffed at himself in frustration. "I mean, honestly! You can't just ask a girl out of the blue if she'll be your girlfriend."

'But you've known her for over two years now!'

Kazuma bowed his head in shame at his own response. "I'm the bravest when it comes to fights and heroic deeds," he mumbled despondently. "But when it comes to women, I'm the biggest coward." With a heavy sigh, he continued his way. Hopefully seeing Yukina would erase some of his shame.

When he reached the back of the temple, he saw something that surprised him. Yukina stood at the edge of the spring, her fingers delicately dipped in the water. Kazuma held back a gasp when he saw an aura build around the maiden and the air drop ten degrees. Parts of the spring froze; and with a twist of her Demon Energy, the frozen water broke into clean bricks of ice. As the air returned to its normal temperature, Yukina began removing the ice bricks from the spring.

Kazuma silently watched her from a distance as she set each block of ice around the flower patch, effectively cooling and watering the parched blossoms. When she looked up, she smiled in embarrassment. "Ah, you surprised me. How long were you there, Kazuma-kun?"

"Eh," he blushed, "for a while now, Yukina-chan." He stared at his feet, unable to find the right words to say. What could he say?

Brushing stray strands behind her ear, the petit ice maiden murmured, "Ne, then you must know what I am, yes?"

"I've actually known for a while," he answered shyly. He twiddled his thumbs as he kept his knees from wobbling. His heart drummed anxiously as he explained himself. "I don't know if you remember me saying this, Yukina-chan, but I have a sixth sense. I can see ghosts and spirits and see auras around people. Our first months knowing each other, I could sense that you weren't human. And after spending more time with you, I figured that you were a demon."

Great relief swept over Yukina. For many months, she had feared that the old Kazuma she had cherished so much no longer existed. Not that she disliked the reincarnated Kazuma as he was: but she needed reassurance that this man had the same soul as the man she once knew. "But then why didn't you say anything if you knew for so long?"

He shuffled his feet while still being unable to stare directly into her eyes. "Well, I figured that you had a reason why you didn't want to tell me the truth. So I decided that I would keep it a secret, too, until you felt like you could share it."

The ice maiden frowned slightly when she realized the truth. "You still don't recall me, do you?" she asked softly.

"What?"

'So he still isn't completely the man he was.' Yukina felt her heart ache and flutter at the same time. 'But that's all right because I have time. I will be patient with him, just as he was patient with me all those years ago.'

With a gentle smile, she motioned for the young man to join her, and together they sat in the garden. "Kazuma-kun, let me tell you a story," she said with her sweet melodic voice. "You might remember bits and pieces of it, but there will be some parts that you won't quite remember. It's a story about an unruly young man that liked no one but saved a little boy's life unexpectedly one day…"

Only three days remained.

* * *

"Ne," a voice giggled while knocking Yukimura Keiko from her daydreaming, "don't you think he's cute?"

Looking towards where Botan motioned, she blushed before stammering, "Yeah." She quickly glanced at him, looked away, and sighed at her hopelessness. "But he's so hard to approach. Not to mention that his family is high class so you just don't know what to say to him and that fact that every girl in our year has a crush on him." She picked with her chopsticks at her bento, a little glum at her misfortune. What chance did an average girl like her have to win the most sought after boy in school?

"Why not just talk to him?" Botan demanded while boldly staring at the young man. She smiled and waved at him in a friendly manner when he looked her way. "He's a person like anyone else."

'How does she have so much confidence?' Yukimura wondered as the dark-haired boy nodded civilly at Botan's wave. He even cracked a small smile, which sent Keiko's heart fluttering. 'Where does she find her courage?'

Again the sky-haired girl intruded on her friend's thoughts. "Ne, Keiko-chan…do you have a crush on him?"

In gut reaction, she asked, "Do you have a crush on him?"

Botan frowned at Keiko's response. Being friends since elementary school, Hanasaki had expected a truthful answer from Yukimura. Crossing her arms to show her dissatisfaction, she huffed and said frankly, "Fine, I'll admit first that I have a crush on him."

"Botan-chan!" the other girl exclaimed.

"What?"

"How can you admit that so easily?" she demanded, a deep blush overtaking her face. She looked around to see if anyone had heard; thankfully, no one had.

"It's only the truth," Botan shrugged. "Besides, what difference does it make to admit it?" Taking another happy glance at the boy in question, she added, "He really is cute, even if he is so quiet."

Keiko sighed. Botan would think nothing about confessing her feelings. Keiko envied that about her friend, how she could admit her feelings in such a carefree manner: if only she could do the same.

"Let's be friends with him!"

"Eh?!" What other crazy ideas would the girl think of?

"Come on, Keiko-chan, it's not hard to make friends with new kids—and I'm sure it'll be really easy to make friends with him."

"Well, it should be easier for you, Botan-chan," Keiko murmured glumly, knowing very well that she spoke the truth. Botan could befriend anyone—everyone in the junior high school was her friend. "He's in your class, so it shouldn't be hard to make him like you." Looking at her watch, Keiko excused herself. "I have a student council meeting to go to. I'll see you later."

"Okay," Botan grinned. She collected her belongings and waved to boy again. "I think I'm going to go talk to him. I'll see you later." Returning her attention to the young man, she said, "Oi, Urameshi Yusuke, right? Do you mind if I sit with you and chat?"

Keiko felt jealousy sting her as she left the classroom, but she could not say anything out loud. After all, she was the one being a coward. She had no right to fuss about Botan making a sincere move to befriend Yusuke. But she could predict how things would work: like always, the boy would find Botan charming and kind and become her friend; he then would find himself falling in love with her and ask her out; Botan would only want to stay friends; and the boy would be heartbroken, never the same again. Urameshi Yusuke had been at the school for two weeks already and still had not made one new friend. How would he ever make any friends if he was depressed and heartbroken as well?

Next week, she found out that Botan and Yusuke had become very good friends. In fact, they had already gone on a date—not a real date, Botan assured, but a friendly outing to become better friends. "Hey, I'll introduce you to him!" she smiled while walking home with Keiko one day.

"W-What?" she stammered in response.

"He's going with me to the café, so you should come with me and meet him too!" her friend said without missing a beat. She seemed somewhat oblivious to the horror etched on Keiko's face.

"But—Botan-chan! Don't you have a crush on him? This is your big chance!"

"What are you talking about?" Stopping in her bouncy gait, she turned around and sighed at Keiko's response. "Well, even if I do have a crush on him, Keiko-chan, that doesn't make him automatically mine, does it? Our entire year has a crush on him. You have a crush on him too."

Her face burned from the truth. "But you're friends with him now. Shouldn't you be trying to win his love?"

"I can do that with or without you as his friend," Botan winked playfully. When she took another glance at Yusuke who went on ahead of them, her expression fell into a thoughtful smile. "But really, he needs some friends."

"But I wasn't invited before and—"

"Your arguments are useless. You're coming!" Before Keiko had time to argue further, Botan grabbed her arm and dragged her to the date: literally. From the school grounds to the café, the brunette fought the entire way, aghast that she would be the third wheel on a date. Her embarrassment only increased when they reached the café and Yusuke raised a brow at them.

"Eh? What's all this, Botan?"

'They're already on a first name basis?' Keiko felt her heart disappear with her hopes. If Botan and Yusuke were already this close after one week, then she absolutely had no chance of ever winning that boy's heart.

"Ne, Yusuke, this is my friend Yukimura Keiko," Botan introduced with gleaming amethyst eyes. "You remember her, right? She's in class 1-A next to us. She visits me often during lunch."

"Yeah, the really smart one, right? I've seen you visiting Botan often." He gave her grin. "Botan just won't shut up about you and Sakurato Genkai." With his confident smile still in place, he held out his hand to her. "It's good to finally meet you, Yukimura Keiko-san."

Keiko felt her heart thumping against her chest while she held out her hand to him. His confident grin becoming an awkward smile, he took hers into his. And as soon as they touched, they knew.

They knew.

Throughout the outing, they did not say another word to each other and instead talked to and through Botan. She did not notice their lack of communication but thought that they all had a good time.

After their initial introduction, Keiko and Yusuke went on another date alone before they openly told each other how they felt. However, they quickly realized that Botan would be hurt and decided not become anything official until Botan found someone she truly liked. Although their acquaintance was brief, Yusuke cherished Botan as a close friend and did not want to see her hurt. Likewise, Keiko did not want to betray her best friend's feelings.

So for many months Keiko tried her best to suppress her feelings; but after an entire school year, she could not keep the secret any longer. At the end of their first year of junior high, she finally rallied the courage to confess to her best friend.

"Ah, so that's what you've been doing all this time." Botan sighed, somewhat overwhelmed by her friend's lengthy and emotional confession. "No wonder you would run off without saying a word sometimes and become so distant." Turning to Keiko, she said with a small smile, "I'm glad that it was that way. I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Botan, I'm really sorry."

"Eh?" Her grin widened as she took a seat. "Why are you apologizing?" A giggle escaped her lips while she twirled the light blue tendril beside her face. "You took a chance, didn't you? And you found something very special. That's nothing to apologize about, Keiko-chan."

"But you liked him and became friends with him first and—"

"It doesn't matter who liked who first, Keiko." Yukimura promptly shut her mouth, surprised at the seriousness in Botan's gaze and voice. Rarely did she use names without honorifics. "The fact is that he's in love with you—and you're in love with him. You two are meant to be, really, and I never intended on getting in the way of that."

"But…" Keiko felt tears in her eyes.

"You're stressing over nothing, Keiko. Yusuke is meant for you, I promise."

"But what about you?" Her hands trembled as she tried controlling her emotions. However, Botan's kindness pushed her towards the edge. "You two became friends so quickly, and you're much closer to him than I am. I took something special from you."

"Ah, that's nothing, Keiko-chan!" Botan said while waving her hand. She had returned to her carefree spirits. "Yusuke and I, we're just friends. Besides, he's definitely not the one for me."

"Eh? Then who is?"

"Someone," Botan murmured wistfully while staring out of the window. "He's out there somewhere, waiting for me."

* * *

Keiko sighed at the memories flooding her mind, remembering how jealous she had been about Botan's assurance. Even though she had no physical proof about her "true love," she knew for sure that Yusuke was not the one for her. She had known that someone else in the world held that place in her destiny. 'Then again, she has a strong sixth sense,' the brunette smiled slightly. 'She did, after all, meet Kurama-san later…but who knows what will become of that?'

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Yusuke asked while taking her hand. He gave her a concerned look. "You're a little too quiet."

She smiled at him and said sweetly, "I'm just thinking about when we first met."

"Oh." Feeling slightly awkward, he changed the subject. "Are you ready for our date tonight?"

"The big one you promised a year ago?"

He smiled slyly at her while saying, "Trust me, you won't be disappointed."

Looking around, she confessed, "I'm already impressed by the limo, Yusuke. I didn't know when you planned for something big, you meant this big." She turned away and murmured sheepishly, "This is the first time I've ever ridden a limo."

"Well, then enjoy it until we reach our first stop…which, by the way, we should reach shortly."

And on cue, the limo stopped. Keiko gasped when the door opened and revealed their location. "Yusuke, what are we doing here?" she demanded. She read the sign again, making sure she had not misread it. When she was sure, she wondered why they stood in front of the most expensive clothes boutique in the city.

"We need to pick up some clothes. We can't go to dinner dressed like this."

"Why not?"

"Well, where we're going for dinner won't let us in under-dressed. We need some real clothes."

He helped her out of the car and led her into the boutique. As soon as they entered, people pulled Keiko away and forced her into a dressing room. She protested at their sudden actions, but Yusuke warmly assured her, "Just go with them—they know what they're doing. I'll see you out in a few minutes."

After being measured, pushed, pulled, and all other actions, Keiko emerged from her dressing room in a black satin gown that resembled a tuxedo. The front narrowed to a V while at the waist white ribbon crisscrossed from the front to the back. In the process of dressing her, they had styled her hair up, had made-up her face, and had also provided matching jewelry and shoes. As Yusuke stepped out of his room, he whistled at the sight of her. "I told you they know what they're doing…Man, I'm going to have to tip them good."

Blushing, Keiko took a glance at Yusuke. Her face simply grew hotter when she realized how handsome he looked in his new suit. Dressed in a white jacket and slacks with a black shirt and white tie, he matched her perfectly. "You look very handsome too, Yusuke."

Red tinted his cheeks, and he looked away shyly. "Okay, I guess I'm leaving them a really big tip."

After paying for their makeovers, Yusuke looped Keiko's arm through his and led her back to the car as a gentleman would. Once they were settled, the driver began the trip towards the restaurant, which they reached in about ten minutes. Again she felt shocked by the renowned restaurant but said nothing. Her boyfriend had, after all, promised a big night; he had fulfilled her expectations beyond her imagination.

Before she knew it, Keiko had been eating dinner with Yusuke for an hour before being able to find her voice to express her feelings. "Yusuke, I'm surprised that you're using the family money," she remarked carefully, knowing the topic's delicacy. "You've been against even touching that money since junior high—so why suddenly the change?"

"It's not family money," he replied with a straight face.

"It's not?"

With a deep breath, he started, "I'm going to be working for the company in a few days. So now, whatever money I receive from Okaa-san, it's going to be my salary. And the money that I'm using tonight is the money I've been earning these last few years."

"Earning?" Keiko's face scrunched in confusion. "But don't you live day by day on the money you earn from your part-time jobs? When did you have the time to save this much money?"

Yusuke felt guilty by her indignant tone, knowing the thoughts running through her mind. If he had all this money to blow on one night, why had he not instead spent it on smaller dates over time, over the last five years? She would have much rather spent many moments with Yusuke then spending one fine night of glamour and riches—she cherished his time.

Taking her delicate hand into his broad one, he said with a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry. I know that you wanted to spend more time with me…but I thought that this could make up for all of that. I thought that just spending whatever time we had together was enough to know what we feel."

"You're an idiot," she murmured through her grin. She had already forgiven him a long time ago.

"Well, this idiot had to work really hard to complete his dreams of treating you like the princess you are."

"Eh?"

Rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, he explained, "So, do you remember when I first moved into the neighborhood? Everyone whispered about how rich I was and how high class I was; either that, or they muttered about how I was a devil in street fights."

"Yes, I remember," she said out loud while remembering that she had been one of those people. 'Thank you so much, Botan-chan! Without you, we wouldn't be dating like we are now.'

"Well, I had moved there because I couldn't stand the life that I had anymore," Yusuke continued. "Everyone in the elite circle, they were all the same: back-stabbing, heartless snakes. Not to mention the Yakuza kept trying to recruit me as a head boss—I was just surrounded by corruption everywhere I looked. So I managed to convince Okaa-san to let me move out and live on my own for a while. She wanted to pay for my living, but I didn't want to depend on her like all the other brats I knew depended on their parents. So I swore that I would only use her allowance if I was close to my deathbed."

Keiko sighed tiredly, knowing very well Yusuke had not kept that oath. Several times throughout their junior high school years, he had either entered a street fight, suffered an accident, did not have enough money for food, or even became severely ill; but he had never used his mother's money. And through all of those times, she wondered why. Why did he not use the money to buy himself medicine? To pay for the hospital bills? To buy him food?

"After I had made that I promise, I entered Sarayashiki Junior High School and met you and Botan." He blushed at what he was about to reveal. "When I saw you, I wanted to break my oath and treat you the best I possibly could."

"But what kept you from doing so?" she played along.

"If I broke a promise to myself, then how could I ever keep a promise to anyone else?" He raked his free hand through his hair. "I felt awful whenever I couldn't treat you as well as most other boyfriends would their girlfriends, but I didn't know what to do."

She smiled, remembering all of the "big dates" they had in the past: going to the amusement park, going to the festival together, him treating her to a fast-food restaurant. "But that's how we were different," she laughed. "Granted, we argued more than most couples, but that only proved how much closer we were. After all, how many teenage couples can claim that they've argued worse than we have and never had the fear of breaking up?"

"None that I can think of," Yusuke laughed heartily. He sighed as he thought of the past. "You definitely are the strongest girl I have ever met."

Shaking her head, Keiko said, "Botan-chan and Genkai-chan are definitely stronger than me."

"You're the only woman in the world that I will never win against; and no other woman but my mother would ever love me and be patient with me as you are." Urameshi grinned. "There's no doubt. You're definitely the strongest."

"Well, you were definitely not an easy boy to tame," she giggled.

They sat quietly for a moment before Yusuke quietly asked, "Do you remember when I kept flipping your skirt and saying all those mean things to you when we were in elementary school together?"

"Yes—eh?—wait a minute," Keiko frowned. What had he said? "We weren't in elementary school together, Yusuke. We met in junior high."

He stared solemnly into her eyes. "But you remember all of that, don't you?"

Frighteningly, she realized, she did. Oddly, she remembered the bad habits Yusuke began picking up around then: smoking at eight, pick-pocketing and gambling at nine, fighting gangsters at ten…But that was not the same Yusuke she knew—or was it? No, it could not be the same boy; she met Yusuke in junior high! But then—how did she know all of this?

"Do you remember our engagement?" he inquired.

"I do… You just came back from Demon World and—" Keiko stared at her boyfriend in shock. Demon World…Spirit World…Human World…All of it was returning to her.

"Do you remember the first time you met Botan?"

"We met…We met on the roof during junior high." Her eyes grew wide. "I thought she was a girl you were taking advantage of or something…But really, she was your Spirit Assistant. And you told me that at one point she was your guide." She looked to him in confusion. "So what's real and what's not? Is this just a dream that we're living?"

"No," he shook his head. "Both set of memories are real."

"But then…your feelings for me, are they…?"

"Fake? No, they're real. Just as this is," he whispered as he slipped a cool band over her ring finger. As she gazed at the glittering diamond solitaire on her left hand, tears came to her eyes. "I wanted to do this on our anniversary day, but since that falls on a school night I figured that this time would be best. Besides, now you'll have time to let it all sink in before I announce it."

"Sink in?" With a deep breath, she accepted everything she had just learned. When she looked up to her boyfriend, a sly glint sparkled in her chocolate eyes. "I haven't even given you my answer yet."

"And I haven't asked you anything," he grinned back at her just as playfully. As his expression softened, he took both of her hands and kissed them. "Would it be all right if I announced it on our anniversary and made it official then?"

"Of course."

By two days, she would not be able to contain it any longer.

In two days, their world would change.

* * *

"I wonder if Hinageshi found any information on that demon," Hanasaki Hiiro thought out loud while walking through the Spirit World Palace. He had just checked in with George to see if there were any new cases for him and found that there were none. So now, he walked towards the Spirit World library where he would meet Hinageshi to complete their latest case.

"Did Yusuke and Botan do this too? When they worked together, did they work like Hinageshi and me?" he thought. He frowned at his train of thought, it wondering towards his younger sister…and her boyfriend, who he had not seen in recent years.

And that shocked Hiiro.

For two years Kurama had kept his word and had made no contact with Botan. And as much as Hiiro did not want the fox demon marrying into his family, he could not help but pity him somewhat. How painful must it be to not even have a glimpse of the girl he loved for two entire years?

'I've never met a man more devoted to anyone that Kurama-san.'

Thus, Hiiro did not understand their relationship. He could only pieces this much together: his younger sister had been a ferry girl in her previous life. During that time, she had worked with the past Yusuke as his assistant. Soon afterwards, they met Kurama. The relationship between the former thief and ferry girl did not become anything significant until four years into their acquaintance. Then suddenly, Botan died.

Koenma had not elaborated on why she had died. He had hinted, however, that even then, Kurama and Botan were not meant to be. But in defiance to that, Kurama had fought to be with her for the last one hundred years, and against all judgment and advice, Botan's reincarnation had fallen in love with him. Then after a talk with Koenma, she had made Kurama swear not to see her for two years.

Why were Botan and Kurama not meant to be? Why, after fighting so hard to love each other, had Botan pushed Kurama away?

"What's going on?" the Spirit Detective sighed while running a hand through his dark navy hair. "Why is everything so mixed up?" Even after working for Koenma for so long, the Prince of Spirit World did not trust Hiiro enough to tell him. "Damn it, Koenma-sama, why won't you tell me? Isn't it enough that I've been working for you for years AND that she's my sister? Why can't you—"

He looked at his other hand and groaned. Being so engrossed in his thoughts, he had carried his recent report out of Koenma's office with him. He quickly rushed back to the room and placed the file on top of Koenma's desk where the prince would review it later.

A massive amount of Spirit Energy approached the room, sending off several alarms in Hiiro's mind. No one but Koenma had that level of Spirit Energy at the Gate of Judgment; but the prince would never show off his power or flare it about haphazardly. Not quite understanding why, Hiiro hid beneath Koenma's desk and tried controlling his quivering as two spirits entered the office in a noisy manner.

"Is this where the file would be?" one demanded. Hiiro heard them step around the room, shuffling through papers and files as they did so.

The other spirit responded, "That's what Enma-sama said. He said we would find the information on Koenma-sama's desk."

Hiiro measured his breath and controlled his Spirit Energy levels to avoid detection. When two feet appeared in front of him, he reminded himself that they could not see nor sense his presence. Doing his best to withstand the spirits' oppressive auras, he remained deathly still.

"Won't Koenma-sama notice this file missing? This is a high-profile mission, after all."

"That's why Enma-sama sent us to memorize its contents so that it wouldn't go missing. Now hurry up and find it!"

'Memorize it?' Hiiro frowned. He listened to them frantically shuffle through mountains of paperwork. 'Why would they need to memorize the file? And why all of this secrecy from Koenma-sama? What is Enma-sama planning?'

"Found it!" The fluttering of paper stopped, the sound of someone thumbing one by one through leaves of paper. "Heh, she's pretty cute."

"And human," the other added with a hint of disgust.

A smack echoed through the room with a painful exclamation. Hiiro could only assume the one who had found the file had punished his friend. "Read it, idiot. She may be human, but she has a powerful sixth sense; and she was a ferry girl in her last life, and the one before that she was a princess that pleased the gods." The leading spirit chuckled. "She's definitely special, just like Enma-sama said."

"Too bad we have to kill her."

"Well, orders are orders." More shuffling occurred before the spirits sighed in satisfaction: they had replaced the file. "Come now. Koenma-sama should be returning to the Gate of Judgment in a day. We have to fulfill Enma-sama's orders before Koenma-sama has any time to counteract."

The two spirits discussed and argued about their assignment for a little longer before leaving. Once their Spirit Energy had faded from detection, Hiiro crawled out from beneath the desk, searched for the badly replaced file, and looked at the contents the spirits had examined. In an instant, he threw the folder down and bolted out of Koenma's office and headed towards Human World as fast as he possibly could.

The name on top of the file blared in his mind: Hanasaki Botan.

She had one day.

One final day.


	12. Restart

**Author's Note:** So I lied about another chapter not coming for another year. Heh, I could not stop writing after realizing at what a cliff hanger I left the story at. Well, I hope everyone enjoys this next installment of "Loop". As always, please review after reading—I love feedback about my writing.

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Loop  
Chapter 12: Restart**

* * *

The moonlight poured into the room, its beams reaching into the shadows as far as they could. Gently they kissed a luminescent form, giving it a silver aura that filled the room with a soft glow. Even while Kurama slept, the moon danced for him. He slept peacefully while dreaming of the ever nearing day of his reunion with Botan. In fact, he dreamed at that moment that—

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!

'What the hell—who could it be at this time of night? What time is it anyway?' When the clock glowed a red 2 a.m. in answer, Kurama groaned in complaint while he rolled out of his bed and shuffled towards his front door. "Damn it, this better be worth it," he grumbled as he forced his mind awake.

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding—"I'm coming!"

He did not even bother to look through the peep hole to see who it was. Cracking the door open, he looked into anxious violet eyes. Before Kurama could say anything welcoming or question the reason behind his visit, Hiiro barged into the apartment. "Kurama-san, you have to get out of here now."

"What?"

Disregarding Kurama's nightwear, the Spirit Detective grabbed the silver-haired man and began pushing and pulling him towards the door. As he did this, the human looked about to see if they were not alone. "You have to get out of here right now."

"But—" Kurama could not say anything as his sudden guest pulled and pushed him from his home. "Hii—Hiiro-san, what are you—Hiiro-san. Hiiro-san, wait!" Kurama exerted a little of his demon strength and stopped them both in the middle of the foyer. Turning to face his guest, Kurama said firmly, "Now, you must calm down. What's going on? Why are you in such a rush, Hiiro-san?"

Stopping upon the command, he explained in one breath, "Enma-sama has sent a team of S-level spirits to arrest you and take you back to Spirit World."

"Arrest me?" the half demon chortled. "Enma-sama wants my arrest? Under what charges?"

When Hiiro's violet eyes bore into Kurama's emerald ones, all mirth disappeared from the older man. "You're going to be arrested for murdering a human."

Just as seriously, Kurama responded, "I worked for Koenma-sama as a Spirit Detective, a demon charged to save Human World for many years. I've been living in Human World for over one hundred years; my dear mother was human; my good friends are human; the woman I love is human. I would not kill an innocent person, Hiiro-san. I have no reason to fear or run."

"That's the trick, Kurama-san!" the human yelled in frustration.

"What?"

"They're going to frame you for killing Botan."

"WHAT?" A massive aura of Demon Energy swirled about Kurama.

'Way to go, idiot!' Hiiro scold himself. If he did not do something quickly, Kurama would destroy the apartment and do something to deserve the arrest charges. "Wait! They haven't killed her yet, Kurama-san!"

"Then what are you doing here instead of saving her!" he yelled furiously while grabbing the human's shirt collar.

Rolling his eyes, Hiiro pushed the demon from him and explained, "They're going to arrest your FIRST and THEN kill her. But if we don't get moving, we won't stop anything."

Silently, Kurama walked into his bedroom and came back out changed and with a small device in his hand. He flipped open his cell phone and speed-dialed a number. After a three word conversation, Kurama hung up and nodded to Hiiro. "We have to hurry if we plan on saving her."

They rushed out the door while praying for her life.

* * *

While she swept away the fragrant flower petals all over the temple courtyard, Botan sighed while she thought of the man she had not seen in two years. She had just returned from her graduation ceremony and would soon be meeting Kurama at their designated meeting place. 'But what will I do?' she wondered with a frown. 'It's been two years. And granted that Kurama still loves me—I'm sure he does—but how should I act towards him? I can't just pretend we haven't missed a day and pick up from where we left of.'

Stopping in her sweeping, the newly inducted adult sighed and leaned on her broom. 'So much has changed, and I basically remember everything from the past. So should we start from where we left off a hundred years ago?' She furiously shook her head. 'No, because even then we hadn't admitted out loud our feelings for each other. But we can't go back to what we were two years ago—I didn't really know him then.'

Botan frowned at her dilemma and blew her sky bangs from her face from frustration. "Why didn't I think about this two years ago? Gah, I'm such a bubble-head!" She knocked on her head. "Really, as if nothing would change in two years! I should have thought about how things would be between us after such a long time." With another huff, she sighed and started sweeping again.

"Look! There she is!"

"Let's hurry then."

Before she could protest or figure what was going on, Botan dropped her broom and found herself flying behind Genkai and Yusuke while they pulled her away and pushed her into a black car at the bottom of the temple stairs. As the two fighters jumped in beside her, Yusuke ordered the driver to go quickly. He then closed the window connecting the front seat to the back, assuring their privacy.

"What's going on?" the blue-haired girl sputtered while erecting herself correctly in her seat. She readjusted her priestess robes and detangled them from her limbs while glaring at her two friends. "What in the world are you two doing? What's going on?"

Unfazed by her less-than-intimidating glare, Genkai said evenly, "We're going to the old temple outside of town."

"The old temple?"

"Remember? The one we visited all the time when we were in junior high: the one owned by Yukina-san?" Botan gave her friends a blank stare, causing Yusuke to groan and explain further, "You know, that pretty lady with sea-green hair and red eyes. We used to visit her temple every week during the summers. Come on, she's the one Kuwabara is in love with."

"Ah, yeah, I remember…Wait…"

'Wait a minute, how does he know that? That must mean—' Amethyst eyes grew wide in realization as she stared at her friend with an open mouth. "That means—"

Yusuke looked at Botan and realized the truth as well. "You—"

"You remember?" they said simultaneously.

A moment of awkward silence passed while the three friends thought of something to say to each other. Why was it hard, they wondered, especially when they had known each other over a hundred years ago? Fortunately, Botan ended the quiet for them all. "How did you guys regain your memories?"

Rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile, Urameshi answered, "Two years ago at the temple we mew two demons and accidentally stopped them with our Spirit Energy. We then found out that Hiiro-san was a Spirit Detective and met Koenma-sama. Since then, we've been training with Kurama-san and Koenma-sama while regaining our old memories and solving minor cases here and there."

"What about you? How did you remember the past, Botan-chan?" Genkai inquired.

"Do you remember when I went unconscious while exorcising that ghost two years ago?" When her friends nodded in remembrance, Botan continued, "While I dreamed, some memories came back to me. Since then, I relearned how to be a ferry girl and regained every memory."

"Every memory?"

"Yes." She sighed. "I even know why you died a hundred years ago."

"What?"

"Yeah…It's really a long story, but I'll give you the summarized version." Botan sighed while she tried simplifying everything in her head. When she thought she had the story as simplest as possible, she started, "So before I was Botan the ferry girl a hundred years ago, one thousand years before that I was Hanakazukimi-no-Hime, a princess that had favor with the gods. To save my people from a bitter man's great hate, I sacrificed myself to the gods and went to the Gate of Judgment. There, I asked Koenma-sama to grant me one wish before I had to move onto to Heaven. He broke Spirit World rules, made me a ferry girl, and hid my identity. When you became a Spirit Detective in your last life, Yusuke, that's when I met Kurama."

"You knew him that long ago?"

"Yes—and consequently, that's when we fell in love. Although, we didn't know that we had fallen in love with each other. But before we could clarify our relationship, Enma-sama discovered who and where I was and needed to punish Koenma-sama for his disobedience. Enma-sama ordered for all of Koenma-sama's human friends to be killed; the mission was accomplished in twenty-four hours. Upset as I was then, I took all of your souls and my own and placed them in the Reincarnation Loop. And so, here we are today, living out the lives that we couldn't one hundred years ago." She turned to her two friends and then asked, "So why are we going to Genkai's old temple?"

Before Yusuke could explain, Genkai looked out the window and said, "We're here." The car stopped and the door opened. Yusuke, Genkai, and Botan rushed out of the vehicle and up the temple stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs, two figures emerged from the forests surrounding the temple.

"Kurama! Hiiro 'nii-chan!" the sky haired girl exclaimed in surprise. She ran towards them while asking earnestly, "What are the two of you doing here?"

"Botan, you have to leave!" Hiiro urged as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her deeper into the temple grounds. He did not give her chance to properly greet Kurama after two years and marched on.

Turning her gaze from Kurama to her older brother, she said, "What?"

"You have to leave Human World right now."

"What's going on?" Yusuke, following behind Botan, looked from Kurama to Hiiro with suspicion in his mahogany eyes. "You told us on the phone that we had to meet here immediately, but you never said anything about Botan leaving. What's happened, Hiiro'nii?"

"We need to move towards the Darkness Forest," Kurama murmured while motioning for everyone to continue moving. He gave Botan a quick glance with his emerald eyes but only for a fraction of a second. "Hiiro-san, while we're moving, tell them what you told me."

"Botan, I overheard some spirits in Spirit World talking about murdering you."

She gasped and tensed. "Murder me?"

"But why would they want Botan dead?" Genkai demanded.

"Why are they after her?"

Hiiro paid no attention to Yusuke or Genkai while he probed the grounds with his sixth sense. He had to be on alert; he did not know when the Spirit World agents would find out that their plot had been discovered. When they learned that their plans were being foiled, all of them would be in trouble. But that did not matter at this point. What mattered was saving his little sister's life. "Listen to me, Botan. They want you dead so that they'll have jurisdiction over your soul—that way they can condemn you to Hell for all eternity. They want Kurama-san punished too, so they're going to frame him for your murder."

"Frame him?"

"But we're not going to let any of this happen." For the first time, he actually stopped and turned to face his sister with a smile. "We'll take care of everything, Botan-chan," he assured affectionately.

"But what about you, 'nii-chan?" she demanded. Koenma had been severely punished for helping one human break the rules; and because he was the Prince of Spirit World and the master of the Gate of Judgment, he had received minimum punishment. What would happen to her brother, a mere human, who outright defied the Spirit World, King Enma? "Won't they know that you warned us?"

"We don't have time to worry about me. Right now, we have to save your—"

Hiei then appeared on the scene. "Kurama, it's set. We have to hurry before it closes." Taking an indifferent glance at the humans, he muttered emotionlessly, "Why are all of them here?"

"What is everyone doing here?" Yukina asked while she ran out of the main temple building and into the main courtyard. Kazuma ran closely behind her.

"Kuwabara? What the hell are you doing here?" Yusuke yelled out. Hiei had the same question in his eyes but in a far less friendly manner.

"Eh, I'm visiting Yukina-chan. What are you doing here?"

Botan smiled awkwardly, wondering if anyone at all realized how many times they all had repeated the same exact question. 'Ne, does it matter why we're all here? We're here, aren't we?'

Not bothering to see if anyone followed, Hiei sprinted into the Darkness forest while muttering, "We don't have time for this. We must move."

* * *

"We only have the portal open up for a short time. As soon as it closes, it's done." Hiei looked back at the party following. "We wouldn't want unnecessary creatures following us into Demon World."

Kazuma shivered from the demon's cold stare. 'Why do I have a feeling he means me when he says "unnecessary creatures"?'

"Here we are."

"And here you all stop."

Everyone turned around in surprise to face a grown-up Koenma standing behind them with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face.

"Koenma-sama!"

Yusuke's hair stood on end as he looked beyond the forest, back towards the temple. "Do you feel that?" he whispered. Genkai nodded, trying her best not to involuntarily shiver from the enormous wave of Spirit Energy sweeping through the area. "Don't tell me that's the S-team," Urameshi groaned in aggravation. "Give me a break!"

"I need the four of you to keep the S-team off of our trails for as long as you possibly can," the prince ordered while pointing towards Genkai, Hiiro, Yusuke, and Kazuma. Yusuke raised a brown in question, causing Koenma to elaborate, "I don't care what you do to keep them busy. But make sure that you're not caught or incriminate yourselves in anyway. Just do what you can. Yukina-san, please guide them back as quickly as possible."

Quickly the five of them rushed away to carry out Koenma's command. Before leaving, each of them gave Botan one last glance as a farewell. They did not know what would happen to her; but they did know that they would not see her again for a long time.

Kurama nodded towards Hiei, and they began stepping through the portal.

Botan quickly grabbed Kurama's hand before he got away. Kurama turned and stared woefully through golden pools at Botan's lavender orbs. The fox sighed when he realized the thread that tied their souls together would not allow him to leave behind a distressed Botan. "I am sorry, Botan. I am sorry that I did not tell you everything from the beginning. And now, I am sorry this time I must be the one to leave you."

"I won't have you leave me behind, Kurama!" Botan shouted as she gripped Kurama's clawed hand tightly. Crystalline tears began to spill from her eyes. "I'm coming with you no matter what! I don't care what Koenma-sama or anyone else says! I didn't care back then, and I'm not going to start caring now!"

"Botan." Kurama walked up to his love and traced her soft, smooth face lovingly with his free hand. "Botan, please understand what you are asking of me. From this point on, I will be a Spirit World fugitive once more, constantly hunted and hated by anyone who fears Enma-sama's power. If I were to take you with me, you would be branded and despised along with me. Your life would be in danger with no luxury but only what a wretched thief can offer. If you go with Koenma-sama, he can offer you a chance, a better life than what I can give you."

"I would rather have that life," Botan whispered, "then to never see you or be by your side again. I made a terrible mistake one hundred years ago, Kurama. I made a mistake of allowing myself to fall into my weakness and letting go. Don't let me make another mistake by letting you go."

Kurama smiled as he tenderly kissed Botan. "You can never let me go, Botan, because I will never let you go."

"Then don't leave me now," Botan pleaded.

"Botan—"

"Besides, you heard Hiiro 'nii-chan. My life is in as much danger as yours."

"Botan, Kurama-san is right," Koenma murmured. He had silently watched them thus far, hoping to give them time to say their farewells. However, when Botan made it apparent that she would not being doing such, the prince decided that he needed to interfere. "I already have a place set up for you in Spirit World to hide away until we can make better arrangements and clear all of this business up. I can give you a comfortable life until you see Kurama-san again."

"And how long will that take, Koenma-sama? Do you even know if we will ever be allowed to be together again?" Botan shook her head. "No, I would rather take my chances now and stay with Kurama. That was my mistake last time—not taking a chance with him. It's not repeating again."

Looking into her determined amethyst eyes, Koenma went back centuries again when he had stared into that very same expression: the one thing he had not disguised about her. 'She's finally found her wish,' he thought with her one glance. 'She's found it after searching for so long, and I cannot break my promise to her. Those eyes… even in the past, I could not deny her.'

He formed an orb of energy in his hands, the bright sphere taking a familiar shape. "Youko-chan!" Botan exclaimed as the small white fox jumped into her arms. She snuggled her pet against her but then looked to the prince in question.

"He's been my agent ever since you reincarnated into Human World," Koenma confessed.

'Thank explains a lot about the rascal,' Kurama thought while looking at the ball of fur in his love's arms. 'It explains a LOT.'

"And he was only supposed to keep an eye on you for me, but you've seemed to have tamed him. It wouldn't be right if you were to leave without him." Giving the fox a dirty glare, the prince added, "Besides, he's taken a great liking to Kurama, apparently."

'Traitor,' he thought.

Mew mew!  
_Not my fault!_

With a heavy sigh, Koenma faced them while saying, "You have my blessings and prayers. I hope you two will be happy wherever you are going."

Kurama and Botan smiled thankfully to the prince and walked into the portal leading to Demon World. Koenma watched it close behind them forever.

"Good bye, Hanakazukimi-hime."

* * *

"Oi, sorry I'm late," a voice said as the sound of the door slid shut.

"It's about time, Urameshi," Kazuma huffed in annoyance. "We've all been waiting for you for the last hour!"

"Sorry, sorry!" he apologized with a big grin. Taking off his suit jacket and loosening his tie, he took a seat at the tea table across from Kazuma. "Hey, my job isn't as easy as you think, Kuwabara. I mean, being a big CEO and a Spirit Detective is kind of hard." His grin then became something saucy. "And you won't be so mad at my tardiness when you hear it's because Koenma-sama gave me some news."

Yukina and Keiko walked in right then with hot tea and snacks. Genkai, who had been meditating in the corner, opened her eyes and helped the two girls with setting up the cups and the snacks. "Did they ever find Botan-chan?" Keiko questioned as she took a seat beside her fiancé.

Shrugging, Yusuke eased his arm around Keiko's waist. "No, and everyone searched everywhere within Spirit World's reach. Heh," Yusuke laughed. "I guess they don't realize that Botan is hiding in a place where they can't find her."

"Do you think she's doing all right?" Genkai asked while taking a sip of her tea.

Yusuke smiled at his instructor. "Come on, you should know better, Genkai! Botan is with the most protective guy I know, not to mention the best one for her. She's probably happier right now than she's ever been here in Human World."

The pink haired girl snickered, knowing the truth in his words.

"And what has Spirit World done to cover for Kurama-kun?" Keiko wondered.

"Spirit World didn't have to do anything," her fiancé answered while popping a snack into his mouth. "Kurama was very prepared for the situation. Before he left, he arranged who would be in charge of his business and everything else. The only thing some people worry about is where Kurama disappeared to, but they'll shrug it off eventually."

"They're not just going to 'shrug it off,' Urameshi! Kurama-san left his entire company to you!"

'Not to mention half of the female population in Japan nearly committed suicide that day,' Genkai and Keiko thought with little frowns. 'They aren't going to "shrug it off" any time soon. I hope Botan-chan won't die from all of the curses that are bound to be sent her way.'

"Well, thanks to him, I don't have to depend on my mother and will have an easier time protecting her from those Yakuza bastards."

"That is fortunate, isn't it?" Hiiro chuckled while he stepped into the room.

"Ne, Hiiro'nii, it's been a while. How are your Spirit World cases? How are your parents and you doing?" Yusuke waved jovially in greeting. "Are they taking Botan's sudden absence well?"

"Ah, everything is going fine, thank you. And my parents are doing quite well, Yusuke—maybe a little too well. Apparently, Otou-san knew something like this would happen one day," the senior spirit detective sighed hopelessly. "Okaa-san had an idea that Botan-chan would run off one day, so she's dealing with this a lot better than any sane mother would. After all, they figured, this is probably why Koenma-sama made them parents of her soul."

"Wait, he knew where her soul would be?"

"Or something like that—Koenma-sama didn't elaborate, but I have the feeling that he's had tabs on all of your souls from the beginning," Hiiro said with a wave of his hand. "He just didn't tell anyone else about it so that he could complete his plan without interruptions. Of course, Kurama-san put a wrench in Koenma-sama's plans by going after Botan."

"Ah, well," Urameshi shrugged. "Everything turned out all right in the end."

Yukina suddenly brightened, having remembered something. "Oh, Hiei said he would be visiting today."

"When?"

"Right now."

Hiei pushed aside the door and took a seat at the table. Without greetings or friendly gestures, he conveniently sat himself between Yukina and Kazuma. Ignoring the human's silent protests, Hiei turned his attention to the Spirit Detective across from him and bluntly asked, "Will you be fighting in the next Demon Tournament, Yusuke?"

"Hell no," he answered almost immediately. "I'm only a third of what I once was, and there are still demons that are out to get me—you included, Hiei. I might be stupid, but I'm not THAT stupid."

With a small shrug, the fire demon turned away and murmured, "Suit yourself."

Yukina giggled, knowing very well Hiei was sulking right now. She knew that the fire demon had wanted to fight all out against Yusuke to see how far the human's powers had come along. Also, he had wanted to test a new technique which he was _fairly_ positive Yusuke could survive. Hiei was not _exactly_ sure if in Yusuke's present state he could survive; but then again the Spirit Detective had more luck than anyone Hiei had ever known.

'It's all right, Hiei,' the ice maiden thought with an amused smile. 'You'll have a chance someday.'

"Hey, explain something to me, Hiei."

"Hn?"

"Why did Kurama have silver hair and green eyes?" Urameshi inquired while pointing at his own head and eyes. "What happened to his red hair? Was he stuck in between his human form and demon form or something?"

"You could say that he was stuck, I guess—but it's more evolutionary."

"Eh?"

"Do you think normal humans live for over one hundred years without a change in their appearance?" Hiei snorted at such a ridiculous idea. To even think that humans could possibly be equal to demons was ludicrous. Only one person had the right to trump that idea, and that was Yusuke at his greatest potential. "Kurama's demon side slowly but surely took over his human body as it began dying. But instead of his demon half completely taking over, as he originally planned, the human side and demon side merged."

"So, he's half-demon?"

"His human form is, at least. When he wants, he can change into Youko Kurama to fully utilize his demon powers. At least he can access his full demon powers now that his weaker form is half-demon." A small smirk formed on the fire demon's lips. "And his mind is no longer divided—so there's no longer hesitation for anything, thank the gods."

"How is Kurama-san doing? And Botan too?" the navy-haired spiritualist inquired.

"Hn—Read it yourself." Hiei threw a small card towards Hiiro, who read it out loud for the others to hear.

"In the darkness beneath the full moon, a fox will meet a flower and join together: a riddle you cannot solve alone. Find a helper and follow him to his beginning to complete a story unfinished."

"A riddle?"

"Of course," Yusuke huffed while crossing his arms in exasperation, "Kurama couldn't give it to us straight—he has to use one of his little games. Damn, he really hasn't changed much after all of these years."

"Everyone, this is a wedding invitation!" Keiko exclaimed. She pointed at the card excitedly over Hiiro's shoulder. He did his best to support her weight and keep his ear from going deaf from her excitement.

"Eh?!"

"Look: 'In the darkness beneath the full moon a fox will meet a flower and join together.' Kurama will 'meet' Botan and they're going to get married the next full moon." At Keiko's explanations, everyone crowded around Hiiro to take a closer look at the neat little white card with cute printed words.

After a few minutes more of reading the card, Urameshi turned around away and murmured, "Well, that makes the 'a riddle you cannot solve alone' part pretty obvious."

"No, no, that part means that we're all invited to come."

"Then what about 'Find a helper,' Keiko-chan?" Yukina asked while pointing to that part on the card. "And we must 'follow him to his beginning to complete a story unfinished'? What do you think those parts mean?"

The young woman frowned as she thought of the meanings. What could it be?

"Maybe it's talking about Hiei?" Hiiro suggested. "After all, he's being Kurama-san's helper… maybe we need to follow him to his beginnings?"

"Feh, that's impossible. I don't even know where my beginnings are—and I'm no one's helper," the fire demon lied with a fierce glare.

"Maybe then Hiiro-san," Yukina suggested. "He works as Koenma-sama's 'helper' as a Spirit Detective, no?"

"But that would then include Genkai-chan, me, and Yusuke. We're Spirit Detectives too."

"Of course!" Keiko grinned. "It's talking about Yusuke!"

"Eh?"

"When you write 'Yusuke,' one of the meanings can be 'helper'," she showed while writing his name on the back of the card. "See? It's a double meaning, because Yusuke is a Spirit Detective and his name has that meaning. He's the one we have to follow."

"Follow? Follow where?"

"To your beginnings, of course," Keiko replied.

"But to which beginnings?" Yukina wondered. "Does he mean Yusuke's beginnings in this life or in his last life? And then, what beginnings does Kurama mean?"

Yusuke frowned. "He can't be serious."

"Eh?"

"To risk so much—ah well, they're doing it for us, so I guess it would be okay."

"What are you saying, Yusuke?"

"They're coming back to the place where everything really started for me," the young man said with a disbelieving shake of his head. "This temple is where I became a true Spirit Detective. And 'to complete a story unfinished' is easy enough. We all met here and became friends here, so it makes sense that we would finish everything in full circle here too."

"I guess then we'll have to make the preparations. We'll have to invite your parents, of course, Hiiro 'nii-chan." Keiko looked down at her planner and exclaimed. "Eh, the next full moon is in three days! We better hurry if we want everything ready when they get here. Genkai-chan, Yukina-chan, we have to get some shopping done!"

"Ne, we should ask Yuna 'ba-chan to help us," Genkai managed to say while being dragged out of the room.

"Hn, I'll tell them you got the message," Hiei said while disappearing from the room.

Looking at Kazuma, Yusuke smiled mischievously, "I guess we better get some good wedding gifts for them, ne?" With an equally deviant smile, Kuwabara nodded and the two young men left the room as well.

Hiiro sat in the room alone while smiling at the little card in his hand. After Botan and Kurama's disappearance into Demon World, Koenma had finally confessed everything to Hiiro—that is, after the prince cleared him from any of Enma's suspicion. From the beginning to end, Prince Koenma had told Hanasaki Hiiro the lives his little sister had and has led and the results of her desire to find true love. After feeling eternally grateful to the prince for saving his eternal soul, Hiiro felt furious with his spiritual employer. Because of Koenma's refusal to tell the Spirit Detective the entire truth from the beginning, at one point he had played a villain in his sister's life.

But that was now in the past, and all of them only had the present and future to enjoy.

"Congratulations, Botan-chan, Kurama-san," he murmured with warm violet eyes. "I'm glad that you two are finally together."

* * *

The sun cast its warm rays onto a happy group of young adults. Three girls in cute bathing suits played happily in the sand while three boys romped around in the salty ocean waves. After a few hours, the two groups met in the shade and relaxed as they snacked and watched the scenery. As the group watched clouds float by, they thought it a pity that Shizuru, Genkai, and Hiei could not join them; however, Shizuru had work to attend to; Genkai, as old as she was, would not have greatly enjoyed the beach; and Hiei had nearly attacked Kurama for the suggestion of a trip. Thus, the remaining six of the group decided to go on their happy vacation without the other three.

"So what do you see yourself being in ten years, Yusuke?" Botan asked while taking a sip of a juice box. She rested on the beach towel on her stomach, wearing a white bikini with pink flowers printed all over it.

"I don't know… I've never really thought about my future," the young man chuckled while lying down next to her. "Although, I guess once Keiko and I get married, I'll have to think of something." He turned to Kuwabara in turn. "What about you? What do you think you'll be in ten years? What are you going to do with your university education?"

"Right now, my major is medicine," the oranged-haired young man confessed shyly, scratching his cheek with one finger. He sat cross-legged beneath their small shelter from the sun. "I want to be a doctor and help people—without using my sixth sense."

"That'll be something to see," Botan giggled as she bit her straw. "Becoming a doctor is extremely hard, you know. You'll have to get amazing grades to get into medical school, Kuwabara-kun."

"I think Kazuma-san will do very well," Yukina smiled. Kazuma had to do his best from getting a nosebleed from seeing her very cute navy blue one piece.

"That's a very good goal, Kazuma-kun," Kurama said, drawing the lad's mind from his dream world.

"Ne, Kurama, we're all friends," Yusuke grinned. "You can call him 'idiot,' you know. We've known each other too long and have been through too much together for such formalities!"

"I'll punch your face in!" Kazuma barked. "Prepare to meet your end today, Urameshi! This is the day where I, Kuwabara Kazuma, finally crush you into dust!"

"I'd like to see you try!" his friend smirked in retaliation. He cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "Come on, you pansy! Let's tango!"

As the two rowdy boys dashed towards the beach for their playful fight, Kurama politely turned to Keiko and asked, "And what about you, Keiko-san? What do you plan on doing in ten years?"

"Well, after Yusuke and I are married, hopefully he'll be able to take over my family's ramen shop and I'll be there to help him manage. God knows, he'll need me to stay out of trouble," she giggled. "Otherwise, I'll be looking for work as a prosecutor."

"Eh, you should continue your studies and go to law school," Yusuke said while breaking away from his play wrestling with Kazuma. "Just leave the ramen shop to me—go make the big money and make something out of your life. You need to live a little, at the very least."

"What about you, Kurama-san?" Yukina asked eagerly. "What do you think your future will be like? Will you go back to the Demon World and work for one of the three ruling demons?"

"No, I won't be like Hiei… Besides, he and Mukuro have a special relationship," Kurama chuckled while closing his eyes. He smiled as he felt the warm ocean breeze blow against him and through his scarlet locks. "I'll probably live out my human life here in Human World with my mother and new family; and when the time comes for my human body to expire, I'll go to Koenma-sama in Spirit World and figure out what I should do from there."

"Do you plan on ever marrying?" Keiko asked.

Kurama looked at Botan briefly before answering the human lady, "No. If I were to fall in love with a human woman, I would endanger her life in so many ways. Besides, we would never be allowed to have children due to Youko being a part of me. Who knows what affects Youko would have on such offspring?"

"That's not true, Kurama-kun," Botan chirped. "I'm sure if you talk to Koenma-sama, he would definitely allow you to have children with the woman you love. After all, half-demons are born all the time, and you definitely would make a good father."

"Well," he said with a sad laugh, "the woman I do care for would have to accept me in the first place."

"Eh? You're in love with someone? Who?" the girls asked in unison.

Raising his hands up in defense, he stammered apologetically, "Ah, I can't tell you."

"Why not?" they pouted.

"Ah, I would like to tell you, I really would. It's just… we aren't meant to be as of right now," the redhead explained. "If I were to tell you, you might find her and pressure her into feeling something she doesn't really feel. Or, she might notice me because of something you said, not because she really wanted to see me. I don't want that." Looking out at the dazzling ocean, he added, "I want her to love me because she only sees me. Until then, I won't say anything. Maybe in a few years I'll be able to confess my feelings."

"Well, don't take too long now, Kurama-kun! You wouldn't want to miss your chance, would you? If you don't hurry, she might fall in love with someone else." Although, Botan thought, that would be very unlikely. After all, once someone fell in love Kurama, she loved him for the rest of her life! 'I would know, wouldn't I?' the ferry girl thought in desolation. 'But he would never notice someone like me—I'm so average!'

Looking over at Yusuke and then quickly returning his attention to the girls, Kurama gave them a sad smile. "I don't really have much of a choice, Botan. She might already be in love with someone else. That's why I'm waiting for a while to see what happens."

"Ah, then good luck then! I hope she realizes soon that you're a wonderful person," Botan smiled. "If you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask!" She wondered though, would she help Kurama if he asked? Would she help another girl fall in love with him, even if he did not see her feelings? She shook her head. Of course she would! Kurama's happiness was very important to her; she could not mix her personal, selfish feelings into the ordeal. She was a spirit: and Kurama had a healthy human life to lead in the mortal realm.

"Hey, look! There's a sea turtle!" Keiko exclaimed. She grabbed Yukina's hand and beckoned her to follow. "Come on! Let's go look at it before the boys see it and scare it off, Yukina-chan. Botan-chan, come on!"

"Ah, yeah." Before completely running out with her friends, Botan stopped and turned back towards Kurama. "Kurama-kun?"

"Hm?"

"I really hope that you'll be able to confess to her one day. I'm sure once you do, you'll see that it's all right to marry her and to have children with her." Her heart clenched at the thought of seeing a future with Kurama holding another woman in his arms. She felt her face grow warm—maybe because of the sun? "You would make a great husband and father. I know it."

"Thank you, Botan," the redhead grinned. "And I hope that one day you'll be able to find your true love as well."

'Could you possibly find that true love in me?'

"What?" the spirit girl blushed. 'Does he know my wish?'

"Eh, nothing," he said with a fox-like smile. Pointing towards the beach, he directed Botan's attention towards their friends. "The others are calling you."

"Right—We'll be right back." Waving, she ran towards Keiko and Yukina to observe the sea turtle. While she did, Botan could not help but think of Kurama's expressions: always smiling but lacking sincere emotions or genuine happiness. He remained mysterious that way, but that led the ferry girl to wonder if anything reached the depths of his heart. Would she ever reach him where no other had before? Would he ever open himself to someone like her? Shaking her head, she moved away from those thoughts and basked in the sun. She had a few years to change his mind about who he really loved.

"I'll be waiting for your return," Kurama called after her. He watched Botan run out onto the sand and towards the two other girls, doing his best not to think of her beautifully slender form and long legs—not to mention her firm and supple—"I really am a pervert," the young man sighed out of hopelessness. "I don't have the right to think of her like that." But then again, in his thoughts, no other man had that right either.

She did not feel the same, that he was certain. Throughout their acquaintance, Botan had never showed any interest in him. Always her attention had gone to Yusuke, and Kurama knew that was where her affection rested. He sighed hopelessly. "Maybe… someday…"

Botan glanced back over her shoulder and blushed. "Maybe in the future…"

"I'll tell you how I feel."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you, everyone, for all of the support that this story has received. Thank you first and foremost to the reviewers and their opinions, criticisms, etc. Without them, I would not have known to continue the story, to fix certain mistakes, or to completely reconstruct certain chapters without your input—Thank you. Also, thank you to all of the readers, the ones that helped this story reach 3500+ hits. I'm very encouraged to know that I do have an audience that does appreciate my writing.

And now, after three years, "Loop" comes to an end. Again, thank you everyone.


End file.
